Destiny will find a way
by whiteinuyoukai
Summary: Ok this is a Sesshoumaru Kagome love story; it will have lots of action and fighting. This will be a bit fluffy but there might be some OOC, rated R for later chapters so please read and review .PS its better than the summary I really Bite at summaries.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha dang it

Please review or email me and let me know what you think, Good Bad or Ugly Thanks.

A/N: Ok This is my second Fic it is more traditional as no one likes my first one anyway I hope that you enjoy and here are some translations for some of the words that I have used

Haori = Coat

Washi = Eagle

It was mid afternoon when Kagome looked up from her textbook at the sound of a Thump fallowed by a quieter thud. Her eyes looked first to a Sango who was sitting with her back to a tree then to Miroku who was out cold next to Sango. Kagome just smiled as Shippo broke out into hysterical laughter soon Kagome started giggling and said " well at least some things never change" Then looking around she said "where is Inuyasha" Sango looked around then at her friend and said with a shrug of her shoulders " I don't know he was here a little wile ago"

Then both girls looked over to Miroku who was regaining conciseness he grunted a few times and said in an amused voice " you know my dear Sango that hurts " Sango laughed and said with a slight edge to her voice then keep your hands to your self and it wouldn't hurt.

Kagome smiled at them yawned, stood and stretched and said " I am going to look for Inuyasha. I am a little worried about him, he shouldn't just take off like that "Sango looked up at her friend and said" do you want me to come with you?" Kagome smiled and said "no I will be fine but please look after Shippo for me wile I am gone "Sango smiled and said OK but be careful" and with that kagome strapped her quiver of arrows onto her back grabbed her bow and walked off into the woods.

After ten minuets of walking Kagome saw what looked like a barrier it glowed lavender and one thought went through her mind [Kikyou]. With tears starting to well up in her eyes she walked forward she cleared some low bushes and saw what she was afraid she would see. Now with tears streaming down her face she looked at the seen before her. Lying on Inuyasha's Bright red Haori Inuyasha was nearly naked and on top of him was a nearly naked Kikyou, both were kissing passionately.

Kagome could take no more and she bolted she had no idea where she was going or even witch direction she was heading but she Knew that she had to get away. On she ran headless of the branches that were viciously grabbing at her, headless if the fact that she was traveling in the opposite direction of her camp and heedless of the fact that she was running right into danger.

-

In a clearing a little girl with a ponytail on the side of her head was chatting continually to a small three-toed imp. The imp was grumbling about stupid humans and how is it weren't for the whim of his master he would just leave the little brat. The little girl skipped happily around the little toad like creature giggling and laughing then she stopped and said " Jaken -sama Rin is Hungry will Jaken -sama please get something for Rin to eat?" The Toad looked at the human child with disgust plain in his bulbous yellowish brown eyes but grumbling said "wait here I will be back soon " with that the little girl started jumping up and down saying "arigatou Jaken-sama ". Grumbling under his breath the toad departs. The little girl sits down softly humming a song patiently waiting for the return of her lord or Jaken.

Rin was starting to doze off in the afternoon sun when a shadow passed over head she looked up just in time to see a washi youkai swooping down at her. She screamed and dove for a nearby bush.

Kagome had ran her self out and knew that she was lost she was sitting under a tree with tears still in her eyes looking at her legs thankful that this time she had chosen to wear her jeans instead of her school uniform because of the weather turning colder. When she heard a scream .it sounded like a child and where just a few minuets ago there was no strength left in her body there was now boundless energy .she jumped up and ran towards the scream.

A few moments later she rushed into a clearing to find a washi youkai ripping a bush up to try and get to a small girl beneath. Kagome notched an arrow and charged it with purification energy but just as she fired the Washi saw her and was able to dodge the shot. In a flash the Washi was charging Kagome she managed to erect a barrier just before the beast impacted her he turned his head towards the child once again but it could see that the Girl in the Barrier was notching another arrow it glared at her for a moment then with a powerful surge slammed into the barrier, the barrier shattered at the force of the youkai's attack and Kagome had no time to react as it ripped her bow from her hand and threw her to the ground. The washi sank its talons into Kagome trying to kill her, Kagome felt faint and was about to allow the darkness take her when her eyes fell to the little girl she thought [no I cant allow this child to die I must save her]


	2. Ch 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha dang it

Please review or email me and let me know what you think, Good Bad or Ugly Thanks.

translations

Routou = Retainer/vassals/Fallowers

Sesshoumaru who had been tracking Naraku all morning was heading back to where he had left his Routou Jaken and his Ward Rin when he heard a scream. he stiffened instantly as he recognized it as the voice or his young human ward Rin. He flew as fast as he could just hoping that he would be in time to prevent the harm of his child.

Sesshoumaru burst into the clearing just in time to see a human Miko grab onto the impaling talon of a washi youkai .as she grabbed the leg and talon there was a bright flash of pink light that faded to white he stood in astonishment as he watched the youkai scream in pain and turn to dust.

The Miko lay still he could smell her blood all over the clearing he turned to a small voice that grew louder it was Rin she was alive and well .he looked at the child with Impassive eyes but his heart sang as the girl launched at him and attached herself to his leg.

She was saying" Sesshoumaru-sama you have come back to Rin. The youkai attacked Rin and the pretty lady saved Rin. Rin was scared Rin thought she was going to die"

Sesshoumaru patted the child on the head and looked down at her. The little girl's eyes were wide with fright and full of tears then in a shaky voice she said" Sesshoumaru-sama is the pretty lady OK"

he turned his head to the human Miko who lay a few feet away. He could hear her breathes come in ragged gasps he could hear the weakness of her heartbeat but it was her scent that caught his attention he knew her but he couldn't place her so he walked over to her and kneeled next to her. He brushed Raven Black hair back from her face His eyes widened slightly in shock when he recognized her. She was the girl who traveled with his Idiot half Brother.

Then a thought hit him [she is never far from that idiot brother of mine. Rin is not safe here he will undoubtedly jump to the conclusion that I did this to her and attack without any thought] slightly torn as to how to proceed he did owe the girl for saving Rin. But at the same time he wanted Rin safe from harm.

So with a decision made he picked the Miko up in his arm and threw her over his shoulder using his pelt to protect her from his armor and said " Rin grab on we are going home" as soon as Rin had a tight hold on his leg a cloud formed under there feet and they sped off towards the western lands.

An hour after Kagomes departure Inuyasha came sauntering back to camp. Three pairs of eyes met him and he suddenly felt uncomfortable. Then looking around he said " where is Kagome"

Sango looked worried Shippo looked angry and Miroku said" she went looking for you an hour ago"

Inuyasha Paled a bit and said "I will go find her she probably got lost."

It was Miroku who spoke up "we will all go with you and help look" Sango was already sitting with Shippo on her lap on a fully transformed Kirara as Miroku climbed up behind her.

They took off with Inuyasha in the lead fallowing Kagomes scent. All of a sudden Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks and just stared at a place on the bank of the creek. Everyone questioned him but he just gowned. It was Shippo who spoke next and with his words Inuyasha's ears flattened in shame" I smell Kikyou and Inuyasha here " I also smell mommas tears" the little kit started to sniffle and yelled at Inuyasha" she was worried about you, you jerk"

Sango blocked a punch from Inuyasha aimed at the Kit and said with a harsh tone " we will deal with this after we find Kagome which way did she go Inuyasha"

His ears flattened even more as he turned and fallowed her scent. Thirty minuets later they entered a clearing and all were shocked at what they saw there was blood every ware and Inuyasha knew that it was Kagomes he was worried and getting frantic. To make matters worse he smelled Sesshoumaru. He had just started to tell his friends this when Jaken entered the clearing yelling for Rin.

Jaken stopped short when he smelled all the blood and then started to run away when he saw the enraged Hanyou coming at him. His yell for help was stifled when Inuyasha grabbed him.

Sesshoumaru touched down in the courtyard and walked swiftly into the castle he turned to Rin and said " Rin go let the staff know that you are here and get then to dress your wounds and fix you a meal"

she looked at him and said "yes Sesshoumaru-sama "as he walked away towards the east wing of the castle with kagome still on his shoulder.

He came to bedchambers and laid the now dead girl on the bed. The Tensaiga pulsed and he unsheathed it with a faint blue glow it pulsed again and with a narrowing of his eyes he could see the gremlins from the after world scurrying over Kagomes body with a slash they shrieked and vanished she drew breath once again and he could hear her heart beats growing stronger with each passing moment. Without another thought he left the room and called for a servant to clean her up dress her wounds and sit with her.

Rin had explained to Him what had happened in the clearing as they flew home .so he knew that Jaken would be returning there so with a sigh he changed his now bloody cloths and leapt off his balcony to go and rescue Jaken from his Brother who most likely would have come looking for the miko by now.

Sesshoumaru entered the clearing and what he saw amused him to no end although he would never admit it nor could anyone tell.

Inuyasha seeing his Brothers routou lunged and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck with one hand and knocking the staff of heads from his stubby little hands with the other. Inuyasha then yelled at the poor terrified toad " WHERE IS KAGOME"

the little Imps eyes grew bigger and bigger he was saying" I don't know what your talking about what have you done with Rin where is Rin Oh Master Sesshoumaru is going to kill me this time"

then they both bellowed simultaneously "what have you done with her"

just then Sango hit Inuyasha over the head with her Hiraikotsu he dropped the little Imp and Sango was about to grab it to question him when a cool voice rang through the clearing " your Miko will be returned when she has healed"

they all turned to see Sesshoumaru once he was recognized there was a flurry of activity . Jaken grabbing up his staff ran to fall at his lord's feet begging forgiveness. Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga and took a defensive stance, Sango pulled her Hiraikotsu to the ready position, Kirara turned and snarled, Miroku fingered the beads on his cursed hand and Shippo cringed in Fear behind them all.

Sesshoumaru stood tall and unmoving as the people took there stances he then spoke again" Jaken we will return home now"

then Inuyasha bellowed "what have you done to Kagome"

Sesshoumaru looked at his brother coldly and said in a calm emotionless voice " I have done nothing to her except treat her wounds, I will return her to you in three days you have my word. ; do not fallow little Brother and she will remain unharmed "

Sesshoumaru turned to leave; leaving the group before him in utter shock. It was Shippo who spoke next in a plaintive cry he said" Please don't take my Mother please bring her back please don't hurt her " by now the kit had boldly walked towards Sesshoumaru and stood between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru hysterically sobbing and begging for his adoptive mothers safety.

Sesshoumarus eyes narrowed then he said " Kit; come here I will take you to your mother if you will let her rest I want her healed and out of my castle as soon a possible".

Shippo looked fearfully at the Youkai lord but did as he was bid. Hoping that he wasn't going to be killed he jumped into the shoulder of Sesshoumaru. Everyone gasped at Shippos movement just knowing that he Kit was about to die but Sesshoumaru just turned and took to the sky thinking [Rin really has made me soft].


	3. ch3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha dang it

Please review or email me and let me know what you think, Good Bad or Ugly Thanks.

Translations:

Uruhu = wolf

Arigatou = Thank you

When kagome woke she stared into the darkness wondering where she was she was laying on a very soft surface but her whole body ached she wondered what happened.

then the memory of the days events came back in a flood she remembered seeing Inuyasha and Kikyou, running {that explains why my muscles are so sore} the scream of the little girl and the Washi youkai {ok that explains why the rest of my body hurts} just then a wave of fear hit her {Where am I I don't remember anything after purifying the Washi ;OMG what happened to the little girl . come to think about it where did that little girl come from there were no villages in that area } .

with an audible grown she sat up to survey her surroundings but just at that moment a soothing female voice said from a dark corner "you should rest you were badly hurt actually you died and the lord brought you back you are safe here now rest my lady"

Kagome wanted to talk to this woman but what the woman said was true she knew that she was hurt but did she die? Who was the Lord who saved her? Just as she was about to ask a match was struck and a candle lit a beautiful Uruhu youkai stood before her.

Kagome's eyes widened at the girl who looked about her age but she knew that she was probably older by centuries.

She had pale powder blue hair and clear dark blue eyes." I am Shinju my Lady can I get you some water or perhaps something to eat?" The Uruhu said.

Kagome was about to ask for some water when she heard Shippo wail "Kagome you are ok" just as he lunged at her the Uruhu grabbed him by the tail Shippo eeped when he felt himself be grabbed but relaxed when he was set gently into his mothers arms

the girl just said "little one she is hurt you mustn't jump on her"

Shippo drooped a little but spunked right up when Kagome hugged him tightly and asked with an incredibly bright smile that lit her entire face and eyes " Shippo how did you get here "

then a voice came from the doorway" I brought him here" Kagome tensed and froze her smile turned to concern she had instantly recognized the voice and turned her head slowly praying that she was wrong.

Sesshoumaru had dropped the Kitsune at the door to the room that he had placed Kagome in and leaned against the doorjamb he watched silently.

He had known how frightened the Kit was the entire trip the Kit had clung to his shoulder and stayed silent and still he could smell the fear radiate from the its tiny body, he knew that it was he himself that the kit was afraid of and not the flight and that for some reason did not give him the satisfaction that he thought it should have.

He almost growled at the Kit as he saw him launch himself at the Miko but stifled it when he saw Shinju grab him and gently place him into the Miko's arms.

Sesshoumaru's heart almost skipped a beat when he saw the smile that lit her face and he knew instantly that he made the right decision in bringing the Kitsune here .

He noticed the reaction of the Miko when he spoke he could smell the instant fear and as she turned to look at him he could see Fear as well as defiance in her eyes.

His heart fell a bit when he saw her grab the Kit harder in her arms as their eyes met .

Shinju brushed past him as he entered the room. Kagome looked over at the door thinking {yep that's Sesshoumaru; this just isn't my week} she could see that he was approaching her she reflexively hugged Shippo tighter than released and pushed him behind her.

She looked straight at Sesshoumaru and said " Sesshoumaru-sama I guess that I owe you thanks for saving me but could you please tell me when you found me there was a little girl do you know where she is. Is she all right did you see her? How did you get Shippo here is Inuyasha and my other friends all right OMG you didn't hurt them did you "

he almost had to smile but he didn't? She was hurt and he knew by her scent that she was varying afraid but she was jabbering her questions just like Rin.

He held his hand up and she instantly silenced and slightly cringed back in fear. He said " I am under no obligation to answer your questions" he could clearly see the anger in her eyes but he continued " yes there was a little girl. She is my ward Rin .I saw you kill the Washi so for the debt that I owe you for saving Rin I brought you here to heal you. However you died before I could get you here so I revived you with Tensaiga. You will remain here until you are well enough to travel. As for the Kit he wanted to come to you and as for your friends including that idiot Half brother of mine there fine. I will return you to them once your healed, which should take two to three days."

Kagome was stunned she wasn't sure what stunned her more that fact that Sesshoumaru had a Human ward , that He had helped her or that he had spoken for such a long time and answered her questions .

She looked up at him with the stunned expression on her face and said the only thing that came to mind "Arigatou Sesshoumaru-sama"

he made no reply at first but finally said "Get some rest I will have food brought; Also Rin would like to see you I will allow her to visit tomorrow " then he walked silently out of the room thinking {did she just thank me? Twice}

Inuyasha , Sango and Miroku stood in stunned silence and Kirara looked from one to the other wondering what to do they all watched as Sesshoumaru took flight with Shippo clinging with all his might to the great Taiyoukai .

Inuyasha was the first to speak "we will camp here until he returns Kagome"

Sango looked at him incredulously and screamed" WHAT YOU PLAN ON LEAVING HER IN HIS CARE"

Inuyasha's ears flattened at the volume of Sangos shout but looked up with sad eyes and said " yes he gave his word that she would be returned and he took Shippo he will keep his word he always keeps his word but if we fallow he might take his anger out on her".

A look of understanding came to Sango she didn't like the situation but she knew he was right.


	4. ch4

Chapter 4: ch4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha dang it

Please review or email me and let me know what you think, Good Bad or Ugly Thanks.

Translations:

Jousoku = High retainer or Retainer of high standing

A few moments after Sesshoumarus departure Kagome was happily chatting to Shippo she asked him " are you all right? Sesshoumaru didn't hurt you did he? Where did he find you? Why are you not with Inuyasha?"

Shippo said " Momma we were worried when Inuyasha came back and you didn't. You had been gone a long time so we all went to look for you. Inuyasha fallowed your scent he stopped and stared at a bank of a creek. I could smell Kikyou and Inuyasha and your tears. Then Sango and Inuyasha had a small fight when he tried to hit me for telling them what I smelled. Then we fallowed your scent and found a clearing full of blood it was your blood momma. Then Inuyasha smelled his brother and started freaking. Then the toad routou of Sesshoumaru showed up and starting yelling something about someone named Rin so Inuyasha grabbed him and they were yelling at each other then Sango hit Inuyasha and he let the toad guy fall. Sango started to grab him when Sesshoumaru showed up and he said I could come with him to you and that he would return us to the clearing in three days."Shippo was out of breath when he finished.

Kagome smiled and hugged him tighter to her chest and said" I am glad that your here and that Sango protected you from Inuyasha" with a happy sigh Kagome laid back onto the bed with Shippo still in her arms and allowed herself to drift into a light sleep.

Just outside the door to the room Sesshoumaru stood listening to the Kit answer his mothers questions he had noticed the scent of her tears when the Kit was talking about the creek bank and Kikyou .

He walked away thinking {what a fool you are Little brother to cause this girl so much pain when she accepts and loves you} with that thought there was a slight stab of jealousy at the thought that this girl Loves his Brother so completely as to shed tears over him.

Thinking sadly to himself {once again my Idiot Half-breed brother has something that I desire full acceptance, adoration and Love not to mention the Tetsusaiga} shaking his head he cleared his thoughts and mentally reprimanded himself {WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING I DON'T NEED OR WANT LOVE OR ANY OTHER WEAKNESS FOR THAT MATTER}

Kagome woke the next morning to find Shippo gone she scrambled out of bed but once standing she tried to take a step and her legs gave way and she crashed to the ground panting thinking {damn, damn, damn, shit I need to find Shippo he could be in danger I need to find him} so grabbing the bedpost she tried to pull herself to her feet .

she winced in pain and gritted her teeth together as tears sprang to her eyes with the effort. However she was rewarded when she managed to pull her self up to her feet.

She stood there panting with the effort and trying to concentrate on numbing the pain and healing the damage .she hadn't noticed Sesshoumaru silently enter the room he saw her struggling to just stand and some unknown force compelled him to help her.

So he walked forward and grabbed her around the waist with his arm to steady her when they were both engulfed in a bright pink light.

Sesshoumaru was startled at first but instantly realized that the energy wasn't meant to harm him. It didn't hurt at all however he felt a tingling sensation where his left arm used to be.

Looking at his shoulder his eyes widened in pure astonishment he HAD a left arm. The light faded and the girl would have fallen had Sesshoumaru not been still holding her with his right arm.

He looked down at her and found that she was unconscious so with his now restored left arm he picked her up in both arms bridal style and laid her gently on the bed just as Jaken came running into the room with the staff of heads yelling" Sesshoumaru-sama is everything all right I felt and unbelievably strong power surge" he panted then screamed "that wench she tried to purify you didn't she the ungrateful wench shall"

his words were cut short when an enraged Shippo who had also felt the power surge came up behind him he hit the little toad yelling "My mamma would not purify Sesshoumaru without reason and he gave his word that he wouldn't hurt us so "Shippo froze his eyes grew big as saucers as he looked at the Taiyoukai that stood before him .

he was about to speak when Rin burst into the room running over to Sesshoumaru and started to throw herself at him then she also stopped dead in her tracks and looked up at Sesshoumaru and said " uuumm Sesshoumaru-sama when did Sesshoumaru-sama get two arms?"

Jaken who had since picked himself up from the attack of the Kitsune had not looked directly at his master walked up to the little girl he was about you yell at her for being so stupid when Sesshoumaru spoke finally "Rin I am not sure how this happened but I want you to go with Jaken so I may talk with the Kit"

Jaken was now looking at his master and could see for himself that he indeed had BOTH his arms he wanted to ask but simply took Rin by the hand and led her from the room.

Lord Sesshoumaru Stood looking down at Shippo and Shippo who was really feeling uncomfortable said" umm Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western lands I apologize for striking your Jousoku "

then finished by saying "but he really did deserve it for insulting my mother". After the last came out of his mouth he quickly covered his mouth with both hands and turned powder white with fear.

Sesshoumaru was impressed to say the least this kit had manners? But almost burst out in laughter when the boy's thoughts were spoken out loud and then again the boy's reaction when he realized what he had done.

Of course nothing showed in the Youkai Lords face or eyes. He simply stated in his usual monotone voice " yes he was out of line but it is MY job to reprimand my servants do not make that mistake again understood?"

The Kitsunes emerald green eyes were big and he shook his head and said " yes Lord Sesshoumaru I will be good and I am sorry"

Sesshoumaru looked at the kit " How could the Miko do this?"

The kit looked confused then Sesshoumaru waived his newly regenerated arm in front of him and looked at the claws of his hand and the delicate stripes on his wrist and a look of understanding came into the Kits eyes and he said " her power has been growing but I didn't know that she could do that ;I don't think that she did either but I could be wrong."

Then the Kit meekly asked " Sesshoumaru-sama my I get on the bed with my mother"

Sesshoumaru looked at the Kit for a moment then said "stay with her come get me when she wakes I would like to talk to her" then he strode out of the room thinking {I had no idea that she was THIS powerful I mean I knew that she was powerful by how she killed that washi.

I have had a lot of healers try to regenerate my arm and all have failed now this little wisp of a HUMAN girl was able to do it and most likely do it unintentionally at that.}


	5. ch5

Chapter 5: ch5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha dang it

Please review or email me and let me know what you think, Good Bad or Ugly Thanks.

When Kagome woke again there was bright daylight shining through the balcony doors, there was a light breeze coming through the open door. She was disoriented and looked around the huge room that she was in trying to remember where she was and what had happened.

She sat up and gowned as all the events of the last twenty four hours starting with Inuyasha and Kikyou to waking and trying to stand, falling and getting back to her feet trying to heal herself a bright flash of white an arm around her {OH No, Oh No, Oh No Sesshoumaru he tried to catch me he was trying to help me; Oh My I hope that I didn't hurt him. I need to find him Oh no} she thought.

As she tried to get up to see if she could walk luckily for her she found that she was fine. She had managed to heal herself. {OK problem one solved she thought; now on to problem two I need to find some cloths preferably my own}

with that she started looking around she noted that the room was huge, there were double glass doors that led out to a balcony, the wood paneling on the walls were a deep cherry in color and were engraved on the lower half with dragons and the ceiling was a silver blue that matched the silver and blue draperies. There was a dresser made of a dark wood and a chair it was in the chair that she found her jeans and sweatshirt as well as her underclothes they were clean and mended.

Kagome quickly dressed and tried to comb most of the tangles from her hair with her hands just as she was getting up to go try and find Sesshoumaru still afraid that she had hurt him there was a knock on the door she said absently come in and when the door opened there stood Sesshoumaru.

Relief flooded Kagome he looked fine and acting on this relief without thinking she grabbed him in a hug of relief tears flooding her eyes. However Kagome was brought out of her relieved frenzy by a deep growl. Realizing whom she was hugging and the volume of the growl a wave of fear washed over her and she threw herself back so hard she landed on her butt. Staring up at the now Angry Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru had decided to go see if the Miko had awakened yet .she had passed out after healing herself and incidentally him and had remained asleep for the past twenty-four hours. He wanted answers from her and he only had one day left to get them.

He arrived at the door to the room that she was in and realized that she was up. He could hear her moving around so he knocked on the door and entered when she bid. However that is where everything went insane.

As he entered the room she threw herself at him and hugged him tightly he was shocked and couldn't understand the incoherent mumbling as he could smell she was crying he started growling thinking {what The Hell Has she lost her mind? I didn't know that she was deranged what the hell is wrong with her, How dare she touch me? And what the hell is she crying for} then he watched her as she threw herself away from him with such force that she lost her balance and fell to the floor with an audible thud and looked up at him with a cherry red face and eyes wide in fear.

At this sight he stifled the deep growl that was still emanating from deep in his chest as the Anger left him just to be replaced with more anger that she wasn't still hugging him. {What The Hell} he thought {what am I thinking I don't want to be touched by this Human} then another voice in his head said {yes you do, I most certainly do not, whatever but you do}

Sesshoumaru argued with his self in his own mind but his face never showed even a slight clue as to what was going on in his head his eyes were cold and impassive as he looked down on the little Miko and finally said " explain your self Miko"

Kagome still crying looked up at the Youkai before her thinking {he is angry what the hell was I thinking? that's the problem I wasn't thinking he will kill me now no wait maybe if I explain he will allow me to live Oh shit I am so dead this really isn't my week}

She was brought out of her thoughts by Sesshoumarus words and she started stammering " well Umm Sesshoumaru-sama I umm well you see when I woke up ummm I sort of remembered this morning I was trying to heal my self ummm and I think that you came in and IwasafraidthatIhurtyounotmea ningtoandIfeltbadcausebeingh urtinbattleisonethingbutbein ghurthelpingsomeoneisanother " she finally rushed out.

Sesshoumaru stood in front of her with his arms across his chest and stated in a cold voice" it was yesterday morning and can you repeat the rest and say it slower" he had heard every word but he wanted to make her squirm a bit more as he could see that she was uncomfortable.

Kagome starting to lose her fear thinking {the arrogant bastard} then said very slowly and deliberately "I was afraid that I hurt you unintentionally and I felt bad cause being hurt in battle is one thing but being hurt helping someone is another" she finished.

He arched one eyebrow and looked at her and said " I see so you were worried that your lack of control would cause your subsequent death ?"

Kagomes mouth dropped at his comment then her eyes flashed with anger. This was not unnoticed by Sesshoumaru and he wondered what she could possibly have to get angry about but he also decided that he liked her angry but it was the ear piercing yelling that started to come from her mouth that really gave him cause to think and not just the volume.

Kagome stood up and walked to with in a few feet of the great lord and yelled "I WASN'T THINKING OF MY SELF YOU ARROGANT BASTARD, I THOUGHT THAT I MIGHT HAVE HURT YOU AND I FELT BAD YOU BAKA AND I WAS HAPPY THAT YOU WERE UN HURT"

Then in a quieter voice that held no less edge than her screaming she ranted more to her self " Youkai damn youkai they only think of themselves can they not get it that some people care what happens to the people around them and don't like to hurt or kill I mean I know he is sort of my enemy but he helped me twice now "

Her ranting was cut short when a clawed hand closed around her throat and her back slammed into a wall. With an eeepp Kagome 's fear returned tenfold as she looked into the golden amber eyes of the Taiyoukai.


	6. ch6

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha dang it

Please review or email me and let me know what you think, Good Bad or Ugly Thanks.

Sesshoumaru winced at the Volume of Kagomes' yelling then he to became Angry {did she just call me a an arrogant bastard and a baka} he raged in his mind and before he thought about it he had grabbed her by the throat and between his hand and his body he pinned her much smaller frame to the wall.

That is when it hit him his mind screamed at him {YOU GAVE YOUR WORD NOT TO HURT HER} so he loosened his grip on her throat to allow her to breath and leaned in to whisper in her ear [BIG MISTAKE] "you dare call me a bastard and Baka after I saved you " he felt her shiver so he continued " you had better show a little respect to me little miko" as much as he wanted his words to frighten her he could feel her relaxing a bit.

He knew that the words came out with less malice then he intended them for his mind telling him {God she smells so good her scent is intoxicating, give me more give me more NO} he yelled in his mind {but god she smells like heaven NO SHE STINKS LIKE ANY OTHER HUMAN she doesn't either she smells like vanilla and lavender with just a hint of jasmine, NO REEKS LIKE ANY OTHER HUMAN TOMORROW SHE WILL BE GONE AND I CANT WAIT you will miss her when she is gone and you will know it I WILL NOT we will see}Sesshoumaru was ripped from the argument in his mind when Kagome spoke .

Kagome had no idea of the argument in the great Lords mind but she was ever so happy when she realized she could breath just then Sesshoumaru leaned in and whispered into her ear .she could feel his hot breath on her ear and shivered she heard his words loud and clear and finally said with as much courage and conviction that she could muster "Sesshoumaru-sama I am sorry that I embraced you I was just happy that you were un hurt and didn't think before I acted on my emotion and as for my calling you an arrogant bastard and a baka I am also sorry about that as well; I guess your not used to people showing genuine emotion with no motive other than the emotion its self"

She watched for anything in the golden pools that were his eyes but saw nothing so she continued " I am forever grateful for saving and caring for me and for bringing Shippo to me and if there is anything that I can do for you just ask"

Sesshoumaru was shocked by her words {could she actually have been just happy that I wasn't hurt?} then another thought hit him when he realized that he was still holding her by her throat against the wall "Why have you not defended your self against me I could kill you here and now" he was shocked that he had spoken the thought that was in his mind {all for the best I guess I do want an answer} he thought.

Kagome looked up at him and said " you helped me so I cant very well hurt you" when Kagome answered she could have sworn that she was something flash in his eyes but it was gone before she could begin to identify it.

Sesshoumaru wasn't sure what he had expected the mikos answer to be but it wasn't what he got. Not that he would show it he was dumbfounded at her answer. True he had helped her but that was because of Rin not out of any concern for her well being. Pushing that thought into the think about it later folder in his brain which was getting bigger and bigger and realizing that he was still pressed against her pinning her to the wall he used his other hand to push away from her removing his hand from her throat and taking a few steps back to allow her move away from him." We need to talk Miko I would like to ask you some questions so sit down " he said as he edged further away but he snapped his head around to look at her again when he heard her gasp. She stood against the wall where he had pinned her she had this look of pure astonishment upon her face {Oh} he thought {she has finally realized that I have both arms}

Kagome was grateful when he released her from the wall but gasped when she noticed he had BOTH arms {how did that happen} she wondered then Said " your arm you have both I am so glad it must have been so hard with only one I mean not that it showed a person would hardly notice; but uuumm Sesshoumaru-sama didn't you only have one yesterday or the day before or what ever day I got here by the way how long have I been here?"

Raising on eyebrow he looked at her thinking {she really didn't do it on purpose, wait did she say she was glad? she was the reason that I lost it in the first place; well not really but she was there} once again he pushed his thoughts into the think later folder and said " that is one thing that I wanted to talk to you about and you have been here two and a half days, tomorrow morning I will return you and the Fox child to your friends" then he motioned for her to sit on the bed as he pulled the chair over near and sat down himself.

Once seated Sesshoumaru said " you regenerated my arm when you healed yourself; how did you do this?"

She had an astonished look on her face and said " I don't know I really don't"

{I thought as much} he thought " where do you come from your cloths are strange and you are unlike any other Human I have ever met"

Kagome stiffened and said " what do you mean, I am unlike any other human"

Sesshoumaru thought for a moment but decided to answer her deciding it will be far easer in the long run " well for starters any other Human would cast aside or kill that Fox child outright, but you have taken him as your own son, not to mention you freely travel with that Idiot brother of mine . foolishly throw yourself into battle when you feel that your friends are threatened; yet fail to defend yourself when you yourself are"{ and your sent is pure and clean and heavenly unlike any other human} he thought but didn't say.

Kagome thought about how much to tell him but decided that it would be for the best to just tell him almost everything leaving out the part about the well.

When she finished he asked the one question she would not answer" how do you travel between your time and this time?"

He could see a stubbornness set into her deep blue eyes and knew he wouldn't get an answer from her so it did not shock him when Kagome said" I am sorry Sesshoumaru-sama but for the safety of my family and friends on both sides of the time line I refuse to answer that I hope that you understand"

He could smell the fear radiating off of her so he said " its meal time I am sure that your hungry and Rin wants to see you so come I will walk you to the dining hall the children should already be there." With that he stood and begin walking she stared at him for a second and walked after him careful to stay a step behind.


	7. ch7

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha dang it  
  
Please review or email me and let me know what you think, Good Bad or Ugly Thanks.  
  
Sesshoumaru silently led Kagome to the dining hall. His mind was racing from the information he had received from her {so she is from the future. well that would explain a lot but it doesn't really explain everything, like how she will throw herself into a battle that has nothing to do with her but refuse to defend herself why she is so loyal to my brother even when he chooses that dead Bitch over her and why she took in an orphan kit even knowing full well that he was demon, Why would a human do all this}.  
  
Sesshoumaru's musings were cut short when he realized that he could smell tears from the little miko who walked silently behind him  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome fallowed Sesshoumaru she would have been amazed with the beauty of the castle had she been paying attention to it instead she was thinking about everything that has happened over than last few days {how do I get myself into these situations? then thinking about how she had come to be here and her mind returned to Inuyasha and Kikyou. as hard as she tried to stop them her Tears started to flow once again she was trying to stifle her tears when all of a sudden she walked into something hard and bounced off landing on her butt.   
  
Sesshoumaru had stopped to ask her what was wrong but as soon as he stopped she walked right into him and bounced down to the ground he turned and looked down at her she sat where she fell she looked up at him with tears in her eyes .at this site his heart lurched and he had the compulsion to try make her feel better. {For Rin yes I want to make her feel better for Rin I don't want Rin to see her sad like this} he rationalized in his mind.   
  
He bent down and picked up the girl . he had expected a fight as he carried her to the library but she had just sat limply in his arms then he gently sat her down on the bench and said " what is wrong why do you cry? Are you in pain?" She stifled a sniffle and looked into his eyes and said almost in a whisper" I am sorry I was just thinking about ...things and yes I am in pain but its the pain of a broken heart and I know that there is nothing that anyone can do for me" Sesshoumaru quietly asked " well it might help to talk about it" Kagome looked at him in shock but her mouth begin to speak she couldn't stop the torrent of words that left her ;totally out of her control. She told Sesshoumaru about her and Inuyasha's first meeting then about the shikon how it cam from her ; how she broke it . she told about all the arguments and she told of how she loved him and had hoped that he would one day choose life with her over death with Kikyou about all the times he had snuck off to meet Kikyou and this last time of what she had seen.   
  
Sesshoumaru listened to her then as he pulled into his arms said "Kagome let it go. he is not worth your tears and pain" she whimpered into his chest "I wish that I could but you cant just stop loving someone" Then Sesshoumaru said something that really gave Kagome something to think about " I know that you love him but are you sure that your IN love with him" Kagome stopped all sniffling and looked up into Sesshoumarus eyes and said after a moment of thought " I don't know anymore" "well" Sesshoumaru said "maybe you should take time to think that over but right now you need to eat you have been without food for two days now " with that said he stood up and placed his hand gently on her back and guided her to the dining hall where two anxious children were waiting.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rin and Shippo were waiting less than patiently, they were both wining to Jaken Rin was saying " Rin is hungry and Shippo was saying " I want my mamma where is she "yes where is Kagome" added Rin. It was all Jaken could do not to whack both the children over the heads with his staff but he knew that if he hit Rin that Sesshoumaru would have his hide and he knew that if he struck the Kit that the miko might hurt him far worse . he gave an exasperated sigh and once again said " Lord Sesshoumaru had said for you both to wait here for him and the Miko" at this both children started to formulate a plan for there escape from Jaken to find there respective parents but just as they were putting the final thoughts into there escape plan Sesshoumaru came through the door with Kagome.  
  
Jaken upon seeing his master fell to the ground but the two children drowned his words of groveling out as they ran over yelling.  
  
Shippo ran and launched himself into Kagomes arms yelling Momma your ok, momma why have you been crying, what's the matter, are you still hurt?" Kagome hugged him tightly and said "no Shippo I am fine and as for the crying I was just thinking about some things but I feel much better now" the Kit eyed her warily and said " you were thinking about Inuyasha and Kikyou don't cry he isn't worth it momma you are way to good for him he don't deserve you" Kagome gave Shippo a big smile and another hug then turned her attention to Rin.  
  
When Sesshoumaru and Kagome entered the room Rin immediately ran and attached herself to Sesshoumarus leg she was saying "Sesshoumaru-sama you have finally come Rin was getting worried Rin is glad that you have finally came to dinner and that Kagome is with you " After a pat on the head from Sesshoumaru she released his leg and turned her attention to Kagome who was just turning towards her. Then she attached her self to Kagomes waist and hugged her happily saying ." Kagome-chan Rin was worried. You slept a lot you were bad hurt but you saved Rin and you gave Sesshoumaru-sama his arm back." Kagome motioned for Shippo to jump down and she kneeled before the little girl and hugged her and whispered into her ear "I am just glad that you are ok Rin"   
  
Sesshoumaru interrupted the children saying that they should all eat so the children broke there embrace with Kagome and walked over to there assigned seats and once again with his hand on her back Sesshoumaru guided Kagome to the seat set for her. After she was seated he sat himself and the trays of food was brought and placed before them all. All that is except Sesshoumaru. Noticing this Kagome asked " Sesshoumaru-sama are you not going to eat?" He started to reply but before he could Rin spoke up "he didn't wish to upset you he has to eat his food raw" with an astonished look on her face she looked at Sesshoumaru there eyes met and wile nothing showed in his eyes in hers there was so many emotions that he couldn't even begin to interpret them all. Sesshoumaru simply stated " many find the dining of a full youkai to be revolting and I didn't wish to upset your meal as you have been so long without food " Kagome recovering from her shock said " well thank you but its far more upsetting for me if you eat nothing, I have no problem with whatever you choose to eat so would you please dine with us?"  
  
Shock reeled through his mind he couldn't believe what he had just heard but he said " very well" and motioned the servants to bring his meal that he had intended to eat later. He was glad that he did once he saw her smile at him it was a smile not that unlike the one that she gave the kit when he had first arrived with him.  
  
The meal was noisy and happy Sesshoumaru watched Kagome closely to see whether his eating was bothering her but saw that it indeed did not she would flash him a smile here and there while she happily chatted with the children .he was amazed once again at this girl she really was unlike any Human that he had ever met.  
  
When the meal was finished Rin said " Sesshoumaru-sama may I show Kagome-chan around the castle and gardens?" Sesshoumaru was brought out of his own thoughts by her question and said " yes but do not wander to far from the castle" the little girl excitedly grabbed Kagome and with a thank you to Sesshoumaru she dragged her from the room. {She is such a good mother the children love her Rin is already attached to her WHERE IN THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM admit it you like her I DO NOT yes you do} Sesshoumaru shaking his head to clear the thoughts that were getting more and more bothersome stood and went to his study he had work to do and didn't have time to think about this Human miko.  
  
The day passed quickly and happily as she watched the children play and pick flowers and run and play tag she even joined on many of there games as she cleaned the children for dinner she felt a little sad that she would have to leave here tomorrow she knew that even though she didn't know her well she was going to miss Rin terribly.  
  
At dinner the children chatted telling Sesshoumaru all about their day even Shippo had started warming to the Taiyoukai. When the meal was finished Sesshoumaru said "It is time for bed "Rin asked if Kagome could tuck her in and Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru he said " yes that will be fine once she has tucked in her son" Rin brightened as did Shippo at being referred to as Kagomes son.  
  
After settling Shippo into bed she walked down the hall to Rins room she could see Sesshoumaru sitting on the edge of the bed talking softly to the little girl then she saw Rin sit up and hug Sesshoumaru she stood there in the door thinking {he is so good to her I wonder if he realizes how gentle he is with her} then she walked in after knocking quietly. Kagome sat on the opposite side of Rins bed from Sesshoumaru she bent down and kissed the child on the forehead and Rin said " Kagome would you come visit after you leave tomorrow?" Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru unsure of how to answer he offered no clues so she said " I would like to if I am allowed" You may come Visit Rin anytime that you like Said Sesshoumaru then he said when you are done here could you please come to the library I would like to talk to you some more" with that said Sesshoumaru turned and left. Kagome gave the girl one lasts hug and tucked her blankets around her and left wondering what would Sesshoumaru want? I hope that I didn't upset him with my answer"  
  
Reaching the library she knocked on the door he bid her entrance and she meekly walked in to the huge room. Wile she had been in here earlier she had been to emotional to take notice of the room now she looked around in utter shock the walls were lined floor to ceiling with bookshelves and all were full there was a track latter system so one could reach the uppermost shelves. She was brought out of her stunned reverie by Sesshoumarus voice. Looking at him " I am sorry I haven't seen a library this grand in my entire life" she said a little breathlessly " he nodded his head as if he understood and motioned her to the bench that he had sat with her earlier. "I have something for you" he said barley looking at her she looked at him and said "what? I don't "he cut her words short and said " you wouldn't refuse a gift would you?" Kagome blushed red but persisted "I do not wish to be rude but you have been so kind in letting me stay here and heal and you have treated me and my son kindly, I feel as I already owe you "for the first time kagome saw emotion in Sesshoumarus eyes he looked astonished of course it only lasted for a fraction of a second. Sesshoumaru said "Owe me? " He said incredulously " it is I who owes you First you save Rin then you regenerate my arm" kagome looked up and said " Lord Sesshoumaru you have paid me back for saving Rin by reviving my life and as for you arm well your hospitality has been much more repayment than necessary you have kept myself and my son safe from harm wile I recovered "she had hoped that he would except her reasoning for as curious as she was as what he had in mind for a gift she knew that she couldn't take it if there was anyway out of it without insulting him.  
  
He stood looking out the window with his back to her he was angry that she would refuse a gift from him but also confused at the same time anyone else human or youkai alike would have maneuvered for things and yet she is fighting him over a simple gift. Pushing these thoughts back into the think later folder (its bulging now LOL) he turned from the window and said " You will accept what I offer as you need it and that is the last word" bending behind a desk he picked up a bow and handed it to her. She looked awestruck the bow was made of some kind of silvery metal it was light weight so she expertly drew back the string and felt the tension it was perfect she looked up at him with tears in her eyes and said " its beautiful but it must be so expensive I cannot take this but I will accept a regular bow if you have one"   
  
He gave a low growl in frustration and said "you will take this one now don't argue with me" Knowing that he was close to being angry she knew that she had no choice so with a sigh she said "arigato Sesshoumaru-sama" then she diverted her eyes from him to the magnificent bow in her lap it was shiny and silver engraved on it was a inu youkai chasing a crescent moon she looked up and smiled at him. Jaken entered the room at that moment carrying a quiver that matched the bow that was full of arrows and placed it at her feet then he took the bow from her saying that he would finish the engraving and have it returned in the morning as he left she gave a questioning look to Sesshoumaru he saw this and said" your name will be engraved on the bow and a ward placed on it so if it should be lost or stolen it will come back to you within 24 hours." Arigato Sesshoumaru-sama" was all she could think to say.  
  
He turned back to the window and said "you should get some sleep we will leave just after first light." 


	8. ch8

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha dang it  
  
Please review or email me and let me know what you think, Good Bad or Ugly Thanks.  
  
Kagome awoke to Shippo gently pulling on her arm. She sat half up and hugged him close and said " I am up kiddo "he smiled at her and said " Lord Sesshoumaru wants us all down to breakfast right away so we can leave as soon as we have finished eating". Smiling Kagome stretched and walked over and dressed combed her hair and picked Shippo up and walked out the door towards the dining hall.  
  
Upon entering the dining hall she could see Rin with Tears in her big brown eyes and she walked over and said " what's the matter Rin-chan" Rin turned tear filled eyes to Kagome and said "Kagome and Shippo are leaving Rin" Kagome pulled Rin into her arms sat down on the floor with Rin in her lap and hugged her closely saying" Rin I have a quest to finish so Yes I do have to leave but I promise that me and Shippo will visit so that we can play" Rins eyes still shining with tears said " don't you like Rin and Sesshoumaru" "Rin Honey" Kagome said " of course I like you and Lord Sesshoumaru but my honor states that I must finish my quest you see there is this thing called the shikon no tama and well it was broken and the pieces were scattered and I have to find all the pieces but I do promise to visit and if Lord Sesshoumaru wishes he can bring you to visit me as well." Satisfied the little girl smiled and hugged Kagome tightly Kagome looked up into the face of Sesshoumaru hoping that he wasn't angry but his face was the blank slate it always was.  
  
Breakfast was a simple silent affair and when it was finished they all walked outside "Jaken" Sesshoumaru said the little toad came scrambling forward with Kagomes new bow and arrows and handed them to her she thanked him as she took them and strapped them to her back then Sesshoumaru said "Rin you will stay here with Jaken I will return soon " then he walked to a two headed dragon and motioned Kagome to fallow.  
  
Kagome warily approached the animal. Sesshoumaru could sense the fear in her so he said this is Un/An  
  
Its all right he will not harm you. Kagome was tense But once she was within touching distance and she gently and slowly placed a hand on the animals face its skin was like soft leather and she stroked it on its powerful neck it started purring and Kagome relaxed a bit then the other head peeked under the neck of the first and she stroked its nose and that head started to purr as well.  
  
It took Sesshoumaru a few moments to convince Kagome to mount the animal but once he had her on its back with Shippo in her arms he and the animal took to the air.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sesshoumaru flew steadily towards where he had left his half-breed brother and her friends and twenty minuets later he stopped in mid air and looked down at the camp at his brothers friends they were milling about but all came to a stop when they saw the dragon and Sesshoumaru landing Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was not there and wondered where he could be.  
  
Once on the ground kagome climbed off of the dragons back and sprang into the arms of her friends who were eyeing him warily . of course he couldn't blame them as he had tried to kill them on occasion when they got in his way but he stood back and stayed silent. After the embrace she turned back to him and said" thank you for everything and remember; if there is anything that I can do please ask" Sesshoumaru silently nodded his head and took off into the air.  
  
Sesshoumaru had decided to patrol his lands when he left so he sent Un/An back to the castle five minuets later after leaving Kagome with her friends he spied his brother he was with that Dead Miko he shook his head thinking {what a fool you are brother, you take a dead Miko when you have a very live one who loves unconditionally right in front of you} once again pushing that thought back to the think later file he continued his patrol.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome after watching Sesshoumaru leave turned back to her friends and said " where is Inuyasha" Sango and Miroku looked uneasily at each other and Kagome knew where he was she just said "Oh I see "then she scooped Kirara into her arms and walked over and hugged Sango again and excitedly said "Oh you have to see my new bow" with that she placed Kirara back on the ground and pulled her new bow and quiver off of her back and handed it to her friends to see. they all sat and talked Kagome told them of finding Inuyasha and Kikyou and running and about the child Rin and the youkai and Sesshoumaru she also told them of the castle and gardens and how well she had been treated when she finished they sat in awed amazement it was Miroku who spoke first " maybe we have misjudged him " yes " Sango said " I think that we must have" the conversation had changed from Sesshoumaru to Naraku and how they might track and find him .they had been discussing this for a wile as Shippo was playing with Kirara when Inuyasha came back. He first saw Shippo and looked around for Kagome. Seeing her he bounded forward and pulled her into a firm embrace asking "are you all right? Did Sesshoumaru hurt you? If he did I will kill him" Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed and said " no he was the utmost gentleman all he did was heal me " Inuyasha eyed her warily but seemed to accept her answer. Then he said in a serious tone "could we talk Kagome?" Her smile faltered for a moment then she said "yes sure"  
  
. 


	9. ch9

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha dang it  
  
Please review or email me and let me know what you think, Good Bad or Ugly Thanks.  
  
A/N: Ok I would really like to thank all who have reviewed please keep it up I like the feedback . to the few of you who emailed me it is OK to post less than positive things in a review I don't mind. I hope that I can get feedback for these most recent chapters and just to let everyone know I will update again on Sunday and Tuesday thanks for reading and I hope that you enjoy.  
  
Sesshoumaru upon finishing patrolling headed back to the castle he had a lot on his mind and it was all about one human Miko. She seemed to contradict everything that he knew about humans. She was warm and caring even to him the great Taiyoukai of the west. She had openly invited him and Rin into there camp at anytime to visit. She offered to help him in any way that she could.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"I do wish that you had not told Rin that we could come visit" said Sesshoumaru. As Kagome looked up Shippo sound asleep in her arms she said "Why" Giving her a disbelieving look he said "My brother will not be happy and I do not want Rin exposed to battles" Kagome laughed softly and said " do not worry about Inuyasha he will not fight you if you don't fight him I will see to that" He raised an elegant eyebrow and said " this I might just have to see" and she giggled again.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
She also did not use the fact that she had saved Rin or regenerated his arm to Gain power of influence .she did not ask anything of him in fact he had to argue with her to take the Bow that he had made for her {why; why would she do all this Because she is a nice person, NO that is unacceptable, face it she is unlike any human you have ever met, that is true but it changes nothing besides she has one thing in common with all humans she fears me, That is only because you have tried to kill her}  
  
Sesshoumarus thoughts were interrupted when he got to the castle as a very emotional Rin came out to greet him with a very frustrated Jaken fallowing .Rin ran up and attached to his leg saying" Sesshoumaru-sama is Kagome OK is she safe back with her friends to finish her quest? I miss Kagome do you Miss Kagome?" Sesshoumaru patted Rin on the head, kicked Jaken to shut him up and said" Rin I believe that it is mealtime " with that said he disengaged her from his leg and walked into the castle.  
  
The remainder of the day passed with little interruption for Sesshoumaru but throughout the day his mind kept returning to Kagome he was thinking over all the think about later stuff that she had raised in him but by the end of the day he was more confused about her than he had been that morning. With a frustrated sigh he headed to bed.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha Took Kagome into a the woods and found a suitable place to talk he wanted privacy .He led Kagome to a nice spot with a couple of logs that they could sit on .he had not once made eye contact with Kagome but ushered her to sit then he said" umm Kagome I am so happy that your safe. I am happy that Sesshoumaru treated you well."   
  
Kagome knew what was coming she had tears in her eyes but the sobs didn't come she said " you have chosen Kikyou; Its alright Inuyasha I guess I always knew that this day would come, but tell me what becomes of me now? Will I be cast aside or may I stay and finish our quest? Inuyasha I love you but I have come to realize that I love you as a friend not as I would a mate and I am happy that you and Kikyou can be happy. But I need to finish the quest to find the Shikon and we need to kill Naraku and that will take us all including Kikyou".  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome for the first time her eyes were full of tears that would not fall and she had a sad smile on her face he said " Kagome; I could never cast you aside and yes we do have a quest to finish, You are my best friend you are the first to accept me for what I am and ask nothing in return, you have stayed by my side through everything even when I didn't deserve it, and for that I do love you but its just a different kind of love. "

After a pause when she didn't reply he asked" Kagome why did you help Kikyou in the Miko demon? She said that you wouldn't give up on her even though she told you to many times?" Kagome smiled a sad smile and looked at him his golden eyes were shining with unshed tears and she said " because it is not in my nature besides you love her and I couldn't hurt you like that" with that said Kagome stood and said in a far to chipper voice" we should get back ne? The others will be worried about us besides its almost meal time." As she grabbed his hand and dragged him towards camp.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sesshoumaru tossed and turned trying to clear his mind of images of Kagome, {how did she get into my head like this why cant I stop thinking about her?} finally sleep overtook him but his dreams were full of the vary thing that he was trying to forget.  
  
DREAM  
  
He was standing on the shoulder of an Oni really not wanting any part of this entire farce as he felt it was beneath him, in front of him was his Half-breed brother and a human girl she was hiding behind him he used her to taunt his brother.   
  
Flash another dream  
  
He was in his Fathers tomb the girl was there with his brother Jaken was cowering nearby the girl was holding Tetsusaiga and swinging it at him telling him to stay away she had on strange clothes he noticed two shades of blue and her legs were bare he didn't understand it all so he turned to taunt his brother he ran hand through his hair saying "Why protect them.... Why Miss them...Why love them? " After a few minuets further arguing with his brother of he said " I do not care for them.... These lowly creatures called humans " and with that he raised his hand and released a large blast of poison on the girl.  
  
Flash to another dream  
  
He was holding Tetsusaiga ready to strike the fatal blow to his brother when from above and to his left came an arrow that de transformed the Tetsusaiga. And he heard his name called in a loud clear voice " SESSHOUMARU" he turned his head to see the girl with bow drawn her hair was waving around her and he could see the power radiate in her aura.  
  
ENE DREAM  
  
Sesshoumaru woke with a start he had just relived every moment that he had ever spent in the presence of the little miko Kagome {I have never dreamed about anyone before} he thought {why would I start now and about a human at that} he got up to take a soak in the hot springs and focused on getting Kagome out of his mind.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As Kagome and Inuyasha returned to camp Miroku and Sango looked up worriedly Inuyasha looked sad but happy at the same time Kagome looked sad but they could tell that she was trying her hardest to be cheerful so neither asked any of the questions that were on there mind. It was Kagome who broke the silence" we should resume shard hunting in the morning don't you all think?" Sango and Miroku agreed and they then talked about the coming of the next day and where it would lead. So the day passed with happy chatter from the adults and Shippo and Kirara playing and everyone resting.


	10. ch10

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha dang it  
  
Please review or email me and let me know what you think, Good Bad or Ugly Thanks.  
  
Kagome woke to the sound of Sango yelling Hentai and a thump. She sat up and smiled at her friend looking around for Inuyasha and Kikyou but as usual they were no where to be found she stretched thinking {Kikyou has been with us for three weeks now and I am still not used to her being here but I guess that I have to honor my word to Inuyasha I did promise to stay with him, I just wish that it didn't hurt so much but of course on the bright side Kikyou is training me in the use of my powers}

she was rousted out of her thoughts by Shippo climbing into her lap" please don't look so sad momma" he said and Kagome gave him a big hug and said "I am alright don't worry bout me" just then Kagome noticed that Kikyou and Inuyasha were entering the camp {they look so happy }she thought and that brought her out of any sadness that she had been feeling.

She smiled and greeted them both and then said "Inuyasha I am going to go home for a few days I need to get some things we are getting low on supplies " he looked at her and yelled " NOW? YOUR GOING TO GO HOME NOW WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING GOING HOME NOW " Kikyou looked shocked at Inuyasha's outburst. Sango and Miroku rolled there eyes and Shippo just laughed as Kagome took a deep breath and said in a far to sweet voice "Inuyasha " getting a slight clue as to what was about to happen Kikyou took a step away from Inuyasha as soon as Kagome saw then she bellowed "SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT"

Inuyasha hit the ground with an audible thud and buried into the ground deeper and deeper with each sit. When done with the sit commands Kagome turned to Kikyou and said "will you help them find the shards till I get back I should be back in eight days three to get to the well three at home and then a few days to find you all. Kikyou said " yes of course but might I ask a question is he always like this when you wish to go home?" Kagome laughed and said " yes but he is not used to being able to continue the hunt for the shards wile I am gone he will be ok"

with that said Kagome turned to Sango and said "Please look after Shippo wile I am gone" Sango smiled and said "of course would you like Kirara to take you to the well?" Kagome looked at her friend and said "no thank you I want to walk I just love this time of year" Sango sighed but said " OK if that is your wish" Kagome picked up her bow and quiver and stood there looking at it for a moment it was so beautiful and she loved it so much then strapped it to her back

picking up a crying Shippo and said " be a good boy for Sango wile I am gone and I will bring you some chocolate " Shippo looked up his crying replaced with a smile" I will momma I promise but please be careful "he said she hugged him tightly kissed him on his nose and placed him into Sangos arms and said" I will". Inuyasha from the tree that he retreated to sulk said "don't forget the ramen "Kagome smiled and said "I won't don't worry" and then left the clearing heading towards the well.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sesshoumaru looking at the papers on his desk was finalizing a treaty when Jaken came scrambling into the room screeching " Sesshoumaru-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama there is a disturbance there are three dragons near the village of edo there destroying everything the nobles are getting restless there requesting you help  
  
Since the dragons are still in the western lands"  
  
Jaken finished panting Sesshoumaru looked down at his Routou and said "Very well I will leave within the hour you will stay here with Rin and guard her with your life" that said he walked from the room just to be met by Rin in the Hall " Sesshoumaru-sama Rin is happy to see you Rin wants to know if we can go Visit with Lady Kagome soon" Sesshoumaru stifled a sigh It had taken him three weeks to finally manage to put that girl out of his head and now Rin wants to go see her.  
  
He looked down at the expectant child he was long past the point where he could say no to her so he said " I am leaving shortly to go solve a problem but when I return we will go and see the girl" so happy Rin was she started to jump up and down and gave him a gap toothed smile that just melted his heart not that it showed on his face. He patted the happy girl on the head and said " you will behave for Jaken while I am gone" her face fell momentarily but said "Yes Sesshoumaru-sama" he nodded and walked away.  
  
It was mid morning the next day that he found the dragons, they were sitting in a clearing eating three humans that they had captured Sesshoumaru stepped forward and said in a cold clear voice " you have trespassed on my lands destroyed my villages and for this you will die"   
  
the three dragons turned to look at this intruder of course they have herd of the taiyoukai but they also had heard that like his father before him he had become weak and attached to a human.   
  
A red dragon the largest of the three said in a contemptuous voice " if it isn't the Human loving dog" then another of the dragons said in a voice that had no less malice" I hear that he likes young children maybe he cant even handle a grown human "   
  
All three dragons laughed however there banter was cut short by an enraged Sesshoumaru as he lunged for them the large Red was the first to die as he plunged claws dripping with Poison into his chest and released even more poison so it would eat him from the inside out .  
  
the other dragon who spoke a smaller blue dragon had grabbed Sesshoumaru who used his whip to slash blood flood freely from the blue dragon and the third dragon lunged to help his friends Sesshoumaru caught him and pushed his claws through under his jaw and released a large quantity of poison into the throat of that dragon but now the blue attacked again and Sesshoumaru was hit in the eyes by a poison his vision went blurry and then faded to black he heard the dragon move towards him again and waited for the fatal blow but it did not come.

He could see nothing but he heard the dragon bellowing about his two dead friends then charge then he heard it cry in pain he felt a massive power spike then he heard nothing. Well nothing but the beat of his own heart and the pounding of the blood rushing through him for the first time in his life Sesshoumaru was afraid.


	11. ch11

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha dang it  
  
Please review or email me and let me know what you think, Good Bad or Ugly Thanks.  
  
A/N: OK I wasn't going to post this chapter today but wile re-reading my story on FF.net I noticed so many grammatical errors . So for anyone who reads this story I am sorry I know that the phrasing could be better here and there and I so suck at grammar . I will attempt to do better in future chapters but I can not make any guarantees as English grammar was always my worst subject. anyway on with the story I hope that you enjoy.

Kagome traveling alone for the first time in months found herself enjoying the peace and quiet not that she didn't enjoy being with her friends but things have been a little stressed since Kikyou joined the group she couldn't blame Inuyasha for wanting her there but she knew that it was going to be a difficult adjustment the moment that Inuyasha asked her if Kikyou may join them.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
It was the second day after there "talk" it was a bright morning the sun was warm and the birds chirped merrily Inuyasha approached her with his eyes down and ears slightly flattened. Kagome noticed this and waited for what was to come she wasn't sure what she was expecting but she was slightly relieved when Inuyasha sat in front of her and blurted out "can Kikyou come and travel with us?" Kagome looked at him not sure if she was relieved or hurt but smiled at him and said "Yes of course she can but we might had better talk to the others first don't you think?" Inuyasha looked almost afraid but shook his head yes then asked " can you? I am afraid that they will not listen to me" Kagome smiled and took his hand and said" yes of course I will " and they walked back to camp together.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
She remembered the tension and was glad to be by herself enjoying the spring and she had hoped that without her there perhaps Sango and Miroku would adjust to Kikyou being there better. Kagome walked along happily when she felt a jewel shard. She was miles away from Inuyasha as she had been walking all day and had made good time but she decided to investigate so towards the shard she went.   
  
As she approached she could see one dragon dead on the ground as well as some half-eaten humans.  
  
Her eyes widened when she saw Sesshoumaru kill a second dragon but was horrified when she saw the third Dragon get the best of him.  
  
She pulled her bow off her back as she watched Sesshoumaru fall to the ground and curl himself into a fetal position. Just as the dragon was about to deal Sesshoumaru the final blow she released a fully charged arrow it hit the dragon in the back between his shoulders where she could see the glow of a shard and it screamed in pain and turned to dust.  
  
Kagome carefully approached Sesshoumaru thinking {he looks frightened} that thought sent a chill down her spine. She was about ten feet away when blank red eyes turned towards her and she heard the most vicious snarl she has ever heard in her life. Which is saying a lot since Youkai have been trying to kill her for three years now. She stopped in her tracks but didn't run away {there is something wrong but what is it? his eyes are always cold but never blank} " Sesshoumaru-sama" Kagome ventured she was repaid with another vicious snarl but it wasn't quite as bad as before. So she sat down ten feet away and waited for him to regain composure hoping that he wasn't going to die before she could get to heal him.  
  
For the first time there was fear coursing through Sesshoumaru he excellent hearing and sense of smell but how could he do anything without his eyes just then he heard movement it sounded like a voice calling his name but he wasn't sure of what he heard through the pounding rush of his blood and fear so he turned towards where he thought the sound came from and snarled hoping to scare off what ever it was. Then a familiar sent cam to him he couldn't place it at the moment but is was calming the beast within him it was calming his fear for some reason he knew that he was not in danger then he heard it again something calling his name so he snarled again but not as much something in him told him this was a friend.  
  
Trying to calm himself he concentrated on the sent it was vanilla and lavender with just a hint of jasmine, just then he knew who it was he said: "Kagome" his voice almost pleading. He heard her soothing Voice respond and ask him if he was all right and if she could approach to tend his wounds. He said yes then another thought hit him he all but yelled " where is Inuyasha"   
  
Kagome had noticed him tense a moment after he gave her permission to come and help him but she almost jumped when he yelled in an almost panicked voice as to the location of Inuyasha she said in as calm a voice as she could manage " he is not here , he is looking for Jewel shards its just me here . I left the group yesterday to go home just take a deep breath you will be able to tell"  
  
Sesshoumaru did as she had said and indeed the sent of his brother and her other companions were faded then he said in a cold tone " you should leave you will not be safe here near me my enemies will soon learn that I am vulnerable" she looked at him he was staring where she used to be then it hit her she said " you cannot see can you" he growled and said " no I cannot now you see why you must leave you will be in danger" Sesshoumaru almost jumped out of his skin when Kagome laid a hand on his shoulder careful to stay out of reach should he react harshly. But she did not remove her hand and when he relaxed a bit she moved closer to him and said " I am not leaving you so you can get that out of your mind, now let me treat you wounds with that she started to take his upper kimono off she gasped at the lacerations that were on his chest and gently placed her hands on his chest saying don't be alarmed I am only going to heal you. With that she concentrated and begins to glow pink.  
  
When the glow ended she could see that all the cuts were healed but his eyes were still blank. Tears came to her eyes when she realized that and with a quaking in her voice she asked " Sesshoumaru can you see anything" he dropped his head a bit then turned to the sound of her voice and said " you can not heal my eyes the dragon sprayed me in the eyes with his own blood my vision would return in a few weeks If I could stay alive that long but I fear that will not happen as I am unable to defend my self now do you see why you must get as far away from here as possible".  
  
Kagome could not believe what she was hearing she was overjoyed that Sesshoumaru would get his site back but was instantly angry when he started talking like there was no hope she couldn't help but yell at him" YOU ARROGANT ASS I AM NOT GOING TO LEAVE YOU HERE ALONE TO DIE BESIDES SINCE WHEN ARE YOU SO PESSIMISTIC YOU ARE GOING TO BE FINE."   
  
Sesshoumaru couldn't help but wince at the volume of her words and he had the urge to strangle her right then and there but then he thought {you should have known; let her help you NO I WILL NOT BE DEPENDANT ON A HUMAN; you have already said that she is no mere human; STILL SHE IS HUMAN NONE THE LESS; so you would allow your pride to kill you} shocked at his own thoughts he was right it was his pride holding him back he anxiously said "Kagome"   
  
Then he heard her say "Sesshoumaru-sama I am sorry I had no right to yell at you but you can not give up I am not as strong as you but I believe that I can keep you alive till you can heal that is if you don't fight me"  
  
He could smell the tears on her and he knew that she was sitting to his right he didn't know what to say he had started to apologize to her when she had apologized to him. So he said the only thing that was on his mind at the moment " why are you crying?"   
  
She looked over at him she could tell that he had calmed a lot and wasn't in pain or at least not physical pain anymore but she felt the weight of helplessness settle on him and she started to cry wondering how she was going to help him; how was she going to get him to allow her to help him /She almost jumped out of her skin when he spoke but she said" I cry because I want to help you but am unsure how to convince you of that and I am afraid that you will die"  
  
To say that Sesshoumaru was shocked was an understatement he said with awe in his voice " you cry for me?" With a sigh Kagome said" Yes I do please don't be offended but I do cry for you " silence hung in the air Sesshoumaru thinking {no one has ever cried for me never in my entire life} but he was broken from his thoughts when Kagome said" we need to move from here other youkai will be drawn to the carcasses please stand up Lord Sesshoumaru and place your hands on my shoulders it will be slow moving but we will be ok"  
  
He stood and held his hands out in front of him. He could hear her move and placed his hands on her shoulders as she had asked when she began to walk she would warn him of things such as puddles and rocks large enough to trip on the walked for about an hour when she said "we can camp here for tonight and decide where to go from here .

I have an Idea I wish to discuss with you." He said "what is this idea of yours and how will it help" Kagome sighed and said "after we eat. I am going to get some water stay here I am putting a barrier up around you so please stay still I do not want you hurt by it OK I will not be far away"  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded his head and sat down he could hear her digging through her bag then he heard her walk off a bit and whisper some words he could feel the barrier around him and was impressed that she was capable of such a strong barrier thinking {she is right it would hurt to touch that: I wonder why she is doing this; why help me} his thoughts were broken when he felt the barrier go down he tensed until he heard her say "ok I am back" in a cheerful voice he could hear the sloshing of water then he heard a loud thump well several of them really she said quickly when she saw him jump "I am sorry I grabbed some fire wood wile I was on my way back so I would not have to leave you again" he calmed a bit but snarled at her " would you give a little warning when your going to do things like that"   
  
Kagome cheerfully said "sorry, sorry, sorry I will try and be more considerate I am sorry" then she looked over at him he was slowly relaxing she noted to her self as she made them dinner. When dinner was done she said "Sesshoumaru-sama I have you some food here and don't give me you don't eat human food just try it. its hot so you will have to sip it I have put it into a cup to make it easer OK" he growled low in his chest How dare she talk like that to him .but he was hungry so he took the cup that she had placed in his hands and sipped gently so as not to burn his mouth after the first sip he asked "what is this " "oh " she said" I should have warned you this is ramen its from my era its pretty good just give it a try its all I have left" he quickly took another sip and said " It is good"


	12. ch12

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha dang it  
  
Please review or email me and let me know what you think, Good Bad or Ugly Thanks.  
  
A/N: Hi everyone I would like to thank everyone for the reviews and to apologize for a couple major errors that I made. Error one when Kagome is walking she is thinking about spring I meant to say fall I am sorry for the confusion of that mix-up .I would also like to address the people who e-mailed me and said that both Kagome and Sesshoumaru is way out of character . well I reviewed all of my DVDs and re-read my story and I do not believe that either of them are out of character I believe that I have kept them quite true .however if you truly do believe that they are and your not enjoying the story then by all means do not read on .  
  
I have placed Sesshoumaru in a situation that is very different than any that I have seen him in on the anime Manga of in other fan fics .I have made him dependant on another for his very survival so in chapters 12 through about 16 he will really be out of character. However I have tried very hard to maintain the Integrity of the character and I my self do believe that I have managed that task. of course discussion is always a good thing so please anyone who agrees with of disagrees with me feel free to Post a review or email me directly. thank you all for reading now please enjoy these next two chapters.  
  
P.S: I will still update another two chapters Sunday night  
  
Sesshoumaru listened closely to Kagomes movements he was also allowing his senses to search for anything that would harm them so far everything had been peaceful. He had listened to her as she cleaned up the dishes from dinner then he heard her rummaging through her bag once again and heard a soft cloth noise he turned his head to try and figure out what it was when she said "I was getting out my sleeping bag " he said "what is a sleeping bag?" Well" she said "its like a futon for sleeping out in the wilderness its from my era" he nodded his head to signify that he understood and said " what is this plan of yours and how would it work?"  
  
Kagome sighed she had been thinking about this but she could not come up with another way that she would be sure that he was safe. So she said "Well I want to take you home to my time there are no Youkai there well There is but its much different than here you would be safe there the only problem is the sounds and smells would be much different and stronger so I would imagine a little frightening"  
  
Sesshoumaru stiffened at this but in his own mind he knew that to leave his world would be frightening but he also wanted to live so after some thought he said " how would we get to your time?" Kagome took a deep breath and said "I am sorry Sesshoumaru-sama I am tired can we finish this in the morning besides you need to decide if you can trust me because a lot will depend on your trusting me" with that said he could hear her walking towards him she said "Calm down I will erect a barrier around us wile we sleep but you will need to stay in contact with me besides I only have the one sleeping bag as I gave my others to Kikyou and Sango" with that said she pulled him down into a laying position and laid down next to him.  
  
He listened to her breathing as she fell asleep he was amazed that as soon as she fell asleep that a barrier erected its self around them. After a wile of listening to her breathing and knowing that the barrier wouldn't allow anything near them he let his mind drift to her words {can I trust her? well I have this far I might as well let her keep me besides if I am in her world none of my enemies will know that I am vulnerable; but a world of humans? how would I adjust to that? She will help me this I know it is not in her to allow me to die so as distasteful as it is I must do as she tells me to I will tell her of this in the morning} with this last thought he drifted to sleep.   
  
Kagome woke the next morning to something warm snuggled beside her she started blushing hotly when she remembered what that warm something was. Careful not to startle him she quietly said Sesshoumaru-sama is you awake?" He grunted and rolled over to sit up she yawned and stretched and said cheerfully " have you made a decision yet?  
  
Sesshoumaru said "yes first please call me just Sesshoumaru I believe that for now we can drop the formalities and yes I decide to go with you but I need to know what will happen to me in your time?"  
  
Kagome said " well at the shrine there will be my mother my grandfather he will most likely hit you with a spell scroll and do a demon be gone chant but don't worry they never work " she giggled "my mother and little brother will want to touch your ears and tail and possibility your markings. But other than that you will be our guest but you must remain in the shrine as I don't know how we could hide your tail besides I cant see you wishing to go anywhere until your healed but once your healed I can show you my time some if you wish but you must promise me that you will hurt no one"  
  
Sesshoumaru said "I give you my word that I will not harm anyone". She smiled and said "thank you so now do we leave now and be by the well and home by noon or eat and get home in the evening?"  
  
Sesshoumaru said " well?" Oh yea I forgot that I didn't tell you but I get between the worlds through the bone eaters well its a time portal also you will need to wear this when we pass through she said as she placed the chain with the Shikon Jewel around his neck. "Don't worry I will watch it I can purify it again if necessary but it should be fine as long as its on your body and not in it" he relaxed when she had gotten near her sent calmed him.  
  
"Perhaps we should go now" he said. She said "alright like we did yesterday" with that she stood and he placed his hands on her shoulders and fallowed her thinking how well she was doing leading him.  
  
They had been walking for what seemed like hours to Sesshoumaru when she halted her movement she said "now is the first test of trust you will need to hold my hand when we jump into the well OK" she pulled his hand and placed them on the lip of the well she let him take his time and feel all the way around the well lip then gently urged him to sit in the well lip with his feet dangling over the side she said " the landing might be a little rough but you will feel the magic take hold once we jump in it will feel kind of like water then it will be gone and everything will be different the scents will be much worse and very strong and the noise will also be quite loud alright?"  
  
Sesshoumaru swallowed but nodded his head yes she reached across and wrapped her arms around him and in they went like always the magic took hold and moments later they lay in the bottom of the well in Kagomes time.  
  
Kagome pushed at Sesshoumaru to signal for him to get off of her and he did as he sat up he could smell that everything was different she stood and took his hand and helped him stand as well she pulled him over to a latter and said we need to climb up so with her bag bow quiver and arrows with Sesshoumaru close at her heals she climbed from the well.  
  
Just before Kagome opened the doors that led out of the mini shrine around the well she asked Sesshoumaru if he was ready he said yes so she walked through the door with him attached to her shoulders she stopped long enough to allow him to adjust a little hoping hat he wasn't going to faint (he didn't) and to close the door to the mini shrine she quickly lead him to the house. 


	13. ch13

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha dang it  
  
Please review or email me and let me know what you think, Good Bad or Ugly Thanks.  
  
True to Kagomes predictions Grandpa was the first to see Sesshoumaru and slapped a spell scroll onto his forehead with a shout of demon be gone. Kagome said Gramps this is a friend leave him be to witch the old man grumbled and walked away Kagome giggled at her grand fathers antics and apologized to Sesshoumaru as she pulled the scroll from his forehead. He simply stated "you warned me this would happen" I know "she said "but I still feel bad but he really does mean well "  
  
Then her mother came in and said "Kagome your home and you have brought a guest?" Kagome said as she hugged her mother "momma its so good to see you " then said as she let go and turned to Sesshoumaru " this is Sesshoumaru lord of the western lands; he needs our help momma, he has been blinded by the blood of a dragon and it will take a little wile for his eyes to heal I thought that he could stay here so I can keep him safe" her mother said as she looked at Sesshoumaru "of course he is welcome dear and welcome Lord Sesshoumaru " he bowed slightly and said "mother Higurashi the pleasure is all mine and you have my gratitude for your hospitality"  
  
With the formalities out of the way momma noticed Sesshoumarus tail but chose to say nothing instead she said "why don't you two go clean up and I will fix us all something to eat" kagome looked at her mother and said" thanks momma" .as she led Sesshoumaru up the stairs. Once upstairs she said come I will show you how to use the bathroom she led him into the bathroom and showed him first the sink and how it worked she had to take his hands to show him everything then the tub again she took his hands and placed them on everything she even laughed when he turned on the shower spraying her down with cold water then she blushed furiously as she explained the use of the toilet.   
  
Once done with that she took him onto her room where she produced a pair of sweat pants and a t shirt she said "I am sorry this is all I have that would fit you they were bought for Inuyasha but you can have them"   
  
Then she hurriedly said "he has never wore them these have never been wore" he smiled a bit and she saw that and said " you know you should smile more it looks good on you " then said "If you will stay here I will go and get grandpa so he can help you shower and dress I will comb your hair for you if that is OK?" Sesshoumaru said "Why can you not help me" Kagome choked out "with your shower and dressing? Because your male and.... "he could sense her embarrassment and said "Very well I will wait "   
  
He only had to wait a few moments for Kagome to return with her grandfather she started to take his swords well Tensaiga she was afraid to touch Tokijin when he growled she calmly told him that he wouldn't need them here and she wasn't taking them away she was only going to place them in a rack on the wall then she took his hands and showed him the rack   
  
There were places for two swords.  
  
He took Tokijin first and placed it on the rack then Tensaiga. She thanked him and said that they would be safe but she said that she was going to place a barrier over Tokijin to contain its aura he agreed that was alright and then grandpa gently said "come son fallow me we will get you cleaned up and dressed " uncertainty washed over him as the older man took his arm but he allowed his self to be led away to the bathroom.   
  
Once the water temperature was set he undressed and with the aid of grandpa he was given soap for his body and soap for his hair once rinsed he got out and dried off he was then handed the pants Grandpa said as he pulled them on "lets see where do we need to make the hole for your tail?" Then he pretty well figured it out and took a small knife and told Sesshoumaru "hold still and I will make a hole for you tail to come out so you can carry it naturally". Sesshoumaru did as he was bid and within a few moments his tail was free. Then grandpa handed him and helped him pull on the T-shirt then led him from the bathroom back to Kagomes room.   
  
Once kagome took his Hand Sesshoumaru said " thank you for your assistance Grandfather Higurashi" Gramps said "welcome son" and walked away. Kagome pulled Sesshoumaru over to a chair that she had sat next to her bed and pushed him down into it she said "I will comb your hair for you now then I will go take a shower OK?" Sesshoumaru said "yes" and Kagome began.  
  
Five minuets of pure pleasure {not that he would admit it} when Kagome was done she led him down stairs to stay with her mother wile she showered he sat in a chair and listened closely to everything he could hear Kagome go back upstairs he could hear gramps in the living room and the rustle of paper he could here mom shuffling around and he could also hear things cooking. A few moments his heart soared he could smell kagome returning he was glad .she had not been gone long but wile he would never admit it he was a little frightened.  
  
Kagome had went upstairs and took a shower when she had returned downstairs she saw Sesshoumaru, her heart went out to him she knew that he had to be frightened {I know that I would be terrified} she thought as she softly spoke and placed her hand on his shoulder she was surprised when he placed a clawed hand on hers and gave it a gentle squeeze.  
  
Much to Sesshoumaru's amazement when the food was placed in front of him he smelled it and it was raw meat Momma Higurashi said" I hope that beef is alright its all I had thawed" he nodded and said "thank you but I do not wish" he was stopped short by momma Higurashi saying " nonsense eat you cant heal if you allow yourself to get weak" Kagome was seated next to him and said" its alright please eat" amazed by Kagome's family he began to eat along with them and judging by the conversation his dining habits had no effect on them. He listened intently as Kagome explained how things were going in his time .in the search for the shards the addition of Kikyou to the group and minimal mention of Naraku, she told how Shippo was doing and talked about all her friends including Rin. He noted that she made no mention of the danger that she faced there.  
  
When there was a silence in the conversation Sesshoumaru asked a question" what does thawed mean?"  
  
Kagome started to explain about the freezer and how in her time meat could be kept for months frozen once she had explained that she started to explain some of the sounds that he would be hearing especially once her brother came home. Done eating they walked from the kitchen into the living room where she let him hear with ample warning of course the TV the stereo and video games. Then she led him upstairs and laid him down on her bed and told him he should rest and not to worry she was there she also warned him that her little brother would be home in a few hours and he was quite noisy. Then he listened as she walked a few feet away and sat down at her desk and started to study.  
  
Sesshoumaru was startled awake by souta coming home. As kagome had said he was noisy but when he entered her room he drew a deep breath and said in a very soft tone" hello I am souta I am Kagomes little brother I hear that you will be staying with us for a wile? That's cool why do you look like Inuyasha? Is that a tail? Can I pet it?" Kagome smiled at her little brother she had already explained that he was just a little older than Rin but just as hyper. Sesshoumaru didn't get a chance to answer any of his questions as mother Higurashi called souta down stairs.   
  
The remainder of the evening went smoothly Sesshoumaru was not startled by anything and as everyone was getting ready to sleep Kagome led him to a cot bed that was set up in her room next to her bed and he laid down as did she soon she was fast asleep he lie there and listened to her breathing as she sleep wishing that he could see her.  
  
In the silence of the night with only the sounds of her breathing he allowed his thoughts to wander {she has been so good to me, I cant help but wonder why she or her family would take me; of all beings in, I am a youkai but they don't seem to mind they treat me like one of the family; no they treat me better than my own family why is this girl so giving? how could she be after the times that I have tried to kill her?} then he rolled over so he could get more of her calming sent and faded off to sleep. 


	14. ch14

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha dang it  
  
Please review or email me and let me know what you think, Good Bad or Ugly Thanks.  
  
A/N: Hello everyone I hope that your enjoying the story. I would like to thank all my reviewers and apologize to everyone about my authors note yesterday. The comment that I made about if you do not like the story was aimed at one individual who has finally decided to grace me with a review instead of just email me . It is that one person whom I will address today for the last time . So to the rest of you who are actually enjoying the story please feel free to just skip the remainder of the authors note.  
  
Now Tazzyman , wile I do not mind criticism I would like to see it more literate . Now if anyone were to read your review they can tell you what I am about to .First of all cursing is not a necessary when making a point . Just to let you know (Bitch is spelled with a T not Bich its Bitch} and dumb has a B in it its Dumb not Dum} now I would also like to say that your convinced that no one wishes to read my story and that is OK I write for myself and if you don't like the story then DON'T READ IT. As to rather my story is dumb I will acknowledge that wile I am not one hundred percent happy with the latest chapters there not to bad either, it all comes down to a matter of personal likes and dislikes. I addressed my opinion of the out of character issue yesterday so I am not going to repeat that myself there .  
  
Have a wonderful day and just know Tazzyman you will be ignored in the future.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sesshoumaru woke sometime during the night to a soothing hand stroking his hair. The dream that he had been having he the same he had been having for a wile as his mind played every moment that he had ever seen the miko Kagome. Every second that he thought she was dead in the tomb at the time it was of no consequence but now that thought was unacceptable.   
  
Her soft voice caught his attention" Sesshoumaru are you all right?" She said " I am sorry to wake you but you were tossing and turning " he turned his head to her.  
  
The look in the blank golden eyes tore at her heart and she moved over next to him and put her arms around him and pulled his head into her chest and started stroking the back of his hair murmuring " it will be OK, no one will ever know I promise you but for now you are safe and you will heal soon" after a pause she said "think happy thoughts like how happy little Rin will be to see you and how Jaken will throw himself at you feet groveling" she finished giggling  
  
He sighed with contentment as he lay there in Kagomes arms listening to her soft sweet voice whisper in his ear and drifted back off to sleep.  
  
The next morning kagome awoke with Sesshoumaru in her arms she blushed at him nestled into her chest but slowly stoked his hair to wake him;   
  
Sesshoumaru woke to someone stroking his hair and his pillow rising and falling? No he thought then it came to him. Last night she had sensed his disturbed sleep and had tried to comfort him this was Kagome holding him!  
  
Kagome noticed him tense and then relax she knew that he was awake now so she said gently " Sesshoumaru we should get up "   
  
Sesshoumaru sat up careful of where his hands were placed and immediately missed the warmth that was Kagome.   
  
Kagome almost groaned when Sesshoumaru sat up she already missed warmth however she said in a chipper voice" lets dress and go down to breakfast" "I believe that is a good idea Kagome" he said  
  
Kagome gathered her cloths and walked out of the room after saying " Sesshoumaru if you can just ware the same clothe as you did yesterday my mother will measure you today and get you some more cloths OK" Sesshoumaru sighed and said" yes that is fine " and started to pull the T-shirt over his head as Kagome left him to dress  
  
After breakfast mother Higurashi took a measuring tape and asked Sesshoumaru to stand straight so she could measure him for cloths. He complied and it was done quickly and Kagome she helped him sit on the couch and asked if he would like her to read to him led him into the living room.  
  
He said that he would very much so she left him for a few moments and returned with several books she read the titles and gave a brief summery of each he chose an American drama so she begin to read stopping every few seconds to explain things to him.  
  
{She is so patient} he thought {I have never known someone who could be as impatient as I have seen her with my brother but be so patient with me} her soft soothing voice droned on and he could actually say that he was content to sit in his black world and listen to her all day.  
  
Sesshoumaru heard that she had stopped reading so he used the opportunity to ask her a question." Kagome "he said "may I ask a question?" He heard her turn towards him and said " sure". "Well I was wondering about something that you said the first night that you found me when I asked about that sleeping bag thing you said that you gave your others to Sango I know that she is the exterminator right?" Kagome said "Yes she is she is like the older sister that I never had" Sesshoumaru continued then " well you also mentioned Kikyou isn't she the dead miko the one that pinned my brother to the tree and was revived by Urisui?"  
  
(A/N ok I know I didn't spell that right but don't wish to pull out my DVDs sorry)   
  
Sesshoumaru was half expecting tears but none came kagome let a loud sigh and said " yes she is the one .she and Inuyasha are in love they were tricked by Naraku fifty years ago and now they are together and happy" " But" Sesshoumaru said "I thought that YOU were in love with Inuyasha" Kagome gave a small sad laugh and said "well its true I do love him but I think that you were right as much as I love him I am not in love with him I love him as I do all my friends and if something were to happen to him something in me would break but I no longer see him as I once did"  
  
" I see" was all Sesshoumaru could think to say then he asked " how did you come to posses your son; Shippo right?" He could instantly feel her aura switch from tinged sadness to pure joy. She said " well a few months after I had started the journey actually it was three weeks after the first time that I met or saw you. My self and Inuyasha as well as Myoga were eating well at least Inuyasha was.  
  
When he tried to steal my jewel shards we caught him then I was captured by Hetin and Montin the thunder brothers then he and Inuyasha came to rescue me Inuyasha avenged his parents and I keep him with us   
  
He was so tiny and was just a little boy he needed someone"  
  
He really is a good little boy and he is so sweet and loving he tries so hard to be as strong as the rest of us well Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku anyway" Sesshoumaru said " what do you mean you are strong" Kagome laughed and said "well my arrows are powerful but more than not its me who needs rescuing I get kidnapped at least twice a year" she giggled " Lets see first was three years ago that was the thunder brothers well then there was Koga the same year "she was giggling while she told him all this but her words caught in her throat when he stroked her face with his hand gently brushing his claws along her neck.  
  
Kagome was surprised by Sesshoumarus actions but unafraid {on the contraire I am excited} she thought she could feel her heart speed up at his touch she instinctively leaned into his hand however there moment was cut short by her mothers return.  
  
Kagome told Sesshoumaru to wait there wile she helped her mother once she was gone he thought {why did I do that? why did I need to touch her what is happening to me}  
  
Sesshoumaru turned his head to listen to Kagomes mother tell her about her shopping spree and both women returned to the living room with Grandpa so Sesshoumaru could be fitted in his new cloths. And measurements for the holes for his tail could be made as Mother Higurashi explained that she would alter and sew the hole for his tail so that the fabric would not wear and fray.  
  
Kagome at lunch said "Sesshoumaru I am going to have to leave for the day cans you stay with momma?"  
  
Sesshoumaru was a little shocked but asked "why?" Kagome said "well Inuyasha and the others are expecting me back today most likely they will have returned to Edo and will be waiting for me I need to go and let them know that I will be here at home for a few weeks" Kagome noticed Sesshoumaru tense up then he asked "what do you plan on telling them?"  
  
Kagome thought for a moment and said "I can not lie to them Inuyasha would know in a heartbeat but I am going to tell them that a dear friend of mine is sick and I need to be here to help; I will not tell who the friend is that I promise" What happens if you don't return" he asked already knowing the answer Kagome sighed and said " the Inuyasha will come to get me" Sesshoumaru nodded his head but said nothing he didn't wish his brother to see him like this.


	15. ch15

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha dang it  
  
Please review or email me and let me know what you think, Good Bad or Ugly Thanks.  
  
A/N: Hello everyone I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed .Here is the next two chapters. I hope that you enjoy them, I will update again on Tuesday. Thank you everyone and have a great day.  
  
Sesshoumaru sat on Kagomes bed she walked over and sat next to him and said " I know that you don't really wish me to leave but if I am to keep you safe I need to do this besides I will be back shortly OK"   
  
he tensed momentarily when she wrapped her arms around him , he could tell that she was nervous so he asked " what are you nervous about?"   
  
"Well" she said "I guess that I am still not sure what is acceptable with you. as much as I wish to comfort you, in what I know must be a difficult time I do not wish to make you more uncomfortable" {nor do I wish to be rejected} she thought.  
  
Sesshoumaru was flooded with emotion at her words {she was nervous she was making me uncomfortable by touching me?} he thought " I will admit that I am unaccustomed to being touched or embraced However I find it very ...comforting" he said.   
  
"Good" she said with a cheery voice "now would you like me to take you downstairs before I take my shower I shouldn't touch you once I am cleaned so Inuyasha wont smell your scent on me" "No I believe that I would like to stay here" he said to which she replied "OK I should be back in a few hours if you need anything just call for momma"   
  
he nodded his head so she would know he had heard but he was already lost in thought {she hasn't even left yet so why do I feel so empty all of a sudden? why do I feel so good when she touches me I have never allowed a human to touch me other than Rin and even Rin would not embrace me as she has done, She has done a lot for me already how will I ever be able to repay her? }   
  
his thoughts were cut short when he heard her call to her mother "Mom I am going I should only be gone a few hours" and her mother call back to her" be careful honey" a few moments later he heard the soft footsteps of Kagomes mother coming towards him she lightly knocked and entered the room.  
  
" I have brought you a bottle of water and some meat I hope that Pork is all right " then after a brief pause she said "might we talk for a few moments?" Sesshoumaru turned his head to her and said "Of course" then Mother Higurashi said " I would like to thank you for healing my daughters broken heart"   
  
Sesshoumaru was stunned he had no idea how he would have helped heal Kagome then Her words came to him once again " May I ask you a Question" Sesshoumaru nodded not trusting his voice and she said " You are Inuyasha's half brother are you not?" He said "Yes I am" "yes that is what I thought so please take no offence to what I am about to say. Your welcome in my home as a guest and as a guest you will be protected and given all the assistance you need but if I ever hear of you attempting to kill my daughter again you will deal with me is that Understood young man?" Sesshoumaru swallowed he turned his head towards the woman he was talking to reaching out carefully for her hands he found them and held them in his and said " I will admit that in the past I have indeed tried to harm your daughter and I will not make excuses for it; however I will give you my word on my honor that I will never again attempt to harm her" "Good" said momma " now " she said with her voice soft and soothing once again " why don't we go downstairs and finish the alterations on your cloths ne?"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome climbed out of the well she loves the Feudal era as much as her own and was not surprised when she heard Inuyasha's voice cut the air in the clearing.  
  
" where have you been did you have a good visit? " Kagome turned to see Inuyasha approach from the direction of the god tree and said" Hi Inuyasha" then she started looking at her feet.  
  
he walked up to her and said "what's up where is your bow?" Finishing his statement with a bit of a sneer kagome looked at him and said "I have brought back supplies but I have to go back to my own time Inuyasha I have a friend who is sick and needs my help"   
  
Kagome had expected Inuyasha to yell and scream at her but he drooped his ears and had a sad look on his face instead he quietly said " are you going to leave me because of Kikyou" Kagomes jaw dropped and she took her best friends hand and said " Inuyasha I am not leaving you and the quest you know that I could never do that ,I will be back in a few weeks you know how I am about my friends .I just have a friend at home who needs me .I am not mad and I WILL be back in a few weeks I promise"   
  
he still looked slightly dejected but accepted her answer just as Shippo launched into her arms yelling " momma you have come back your OK" she hugged him tightly and could see the remainder of the group headed her way. As always Kagome had gifts for everyone first she gave Inuyasha his Ramen and told Kikyou how to prepare it, she also gave him several bags of potato chips, she then turned to Kikyou I wasn't sure what to get for you but I decided that maybe some hair ties that are easer than yours might be good so here " Kagome said as she handed Kikyou a hairbrush along with twenty or so hair ties of different colors she also handed her a bottle each of shampoo conditioner body wash and body lotion and explained the use of each.   
  
To Miroku she gave several books to which his eyes lit up. For Sango she gave her several hair ties and a heavy coat for the up coming winter. For Shippo she had brought two boxes of crayons and three books of paper and two coloring books. She quickly explained to everyone that she needed to stay home for a couple weeks as she had a sick friend who needed her help they all wished her well but Shippo wanted to come with her ,to this she said "no sweetie I do not want you to get sick besides I am sure that Inuyasha needs you to help him with all the youkai who attack" Shippo pouted but consented when kagome gave him a chocolate bar handing the rest of them to Sango so Shippo wouldn't eat them all. With a goodbye I will see you in two weeks she jumped back into the well.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome climbed out of the well in her era she looked around the well house and sighed as the smell of the pollution met her nose but she checked for anyone in the courtyard and when she saw that it was clear she stepped out and walked towards the house.  
  
Kagome walked into the house with a call of "MOM I am Home". She took her shoes off at the door and walked into the kitchen.  
  
Kagome walked into the kitchen and stopped mystified at what she saw. before her stood Sesshoumaru in a black fairly form fitting turtle neck and a pair of black jeans that fit just right in all the right places. The cloths contrasted his hair skin tone and tail perfectly and gave him a god like appearance she gasped at the sight and stood in shock thinking {OH GOD AND I THOUGHT HE LOOKED GOOD IN HIS USUAL CLOTHS} she finally managed to say " wow Sesshoumaru you look wow" he turned towards Mother Higurashi with a slightly confused look on his face and she said trying to suppress a giggle " I believe that what my daughter is trying to say is that you look really good in this pair of jeans and shirt" kagome just stared and dumbly nodded her head thinking { I knew that he was well built but wow he is really, really built}then finally getting her voice and thoughts said "wow you look really good in that outfit "   
  
Sesshoumaru was astounded by Kagomes reaction but was far to happy that she had returned to ask.  
  
Her mother had already explained in detail what the clothes were there color and what they were made of he took a deep breath of Kagome and had to stifle a low growl but he was unable to stifle it completely and both Kagome and mother heard it.  
  
Mother Higurashi said "kagome why don't you go wash up for dinner" Kagome who was still staring at Sesshoumaru said "OK momma" and left the room after helping Sesshoumaru get seated. After Kagomes departure once Momma could hear the shower running she said "Sesshoumaru you are jealous of your brother why? Oh you don't have to answer me if you don't want I am just curious I have heard Inuyasha's version but I know that there are two sides to every story" 


	16. ch16

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha dang it  
  
Please review or email me and let me know what you think, Good Bad or Ugly Thanks.  
  
Sesshoumaru thought about it and finally spoke " I Guess that you are correct I am jealous of my brother in some ways and pity him in others" he said" I am Jealous because he had the love of his mother and father and Father left him the Tetsusaiga and me the Tensaiga It wasn't until a few years ago that I found the worth of the Tensaiga he has also found not one but two women who love him for what he is. Actually in spite of what he is he also has true friends who care not for what he can do for them. Friends that are just happy to be near him that is why I am jealous of my brother: I Pity him for he is Hanyou be is neither human of youkai neither will accept him fully but both will use him for there own means"  
  
"You know Sesshoumaru" mother Higurashi said " you now have a friends who accept you as you are and who wish nothing from you And you have the love of a woman who " but she cut her words short as she heard the shower shut off. Then she said very quietly so only he could hear " we could talk later if you like"  
  
Kagome walked down stairs for dinner to see souta petting Sesshoumarus tail she rolled her eyes and walked up behind him and said softly so not to startle him "how was your day? "   
  
He heard her approaching he was glad that his brothers scent was off of her he heard her walk noisily up behind him and lay her hand on his shoulder she said something but it was lost in the beating of his heart he inhaled her scent greedily kagome was about to ask Sesshoumaru again how his day was when her mother cut her off by asking " was Inuyasha and your friends there?"  
  
Kagome looked up and said " yes they were Kikyou liked the brush and hair ties and of course everyone else liked there gifts" her mother pressed some more and asked " Did Inuyasha give you any problems about coming home?" Kagome smiled and said " no he was just relieved that I am not upset with him and that I will be coming back in a few weeks although Shippo was a little upset" "well he misses his mother he will be fine" mother Higurashi said  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nine days has passed since Kagome brought Sesshoumaru through the well and Sesshoumaru was sitting in a window allowing the sun to shine on him thinking {I will be happy to get my site back but I will miss this place; here I am free ; they accept me regardless that I am a youkai ,They care not that I am lord of the western lands; here I am just Sesshoumaru} he was brought from his thoughts by Kagome approaching she said "would you like to go outside? The shrine is closed today so we can go sit under the God tree if you like?" Sesshoumaru turned his head towards Kagome and said " I would like that " so together they walked outside once under the god tree Sesshoumaru sat and was looking at his world of blackness but he noticed a light? It was faint but defiantly there he said to kagome" I believe that my vision is starting to come back I can see a faint light "his voice getting a little excited as he went he heard her squeal in delight and grab him into a huge hug and this time he hugged her back.  
  
Kagome instantly excited that Sesshoumaru was getting his sight back without thinking grabbed him into a huge hug as she wrapped her arms around his chest she was shocked when his arms encircled her and pulled her tightly against his own body.   
  
He held her tightly but tenderly and bent his head down and whispered into her ear " do you trust me Kagome" she nuzzled his face with her own and said in a whisper "Yes I do" "Good" he said "I do not want you to fear me" then he pulled her into his lap still encased in his arms.   
  
Once he settled her into a more comfortable position in his lap with her back against his chest he started to nuzzle and sniff her hair.  
  
Sesshoumaru thought about her words and decided to test her a little moving her hair aside he begin to lick her neck she moaned and arched her neck to give him better access then he held her tighter and grazed her neck with his fangs. She eeped, giggled and said " that tickles" it was all Sesshoumaru could do not to mark her as his own right there and then .  
  
he didn't he just continued to kiss and drag his fangs across her neck.  
  
Kagome was at first curious as to what Sesshoumaru was doing but when he started to graze the skin across her neck with his fangs she knew he is testing her she relaxed into him she wanted more even though she knew that it was a dangerous game that they were playing.   
  
When he stopped kagome almost gave a groan of displeasure but managed to stifle most of it she didn't want him to stop. But a moment later she was glad that he had as her mother came up the shrine stairs.  
  
Three days has passed since that day under the god tree each day Sesshoumarus vision became clearer now his vision was almost completely restored.   
  
Kagome was laying on her bed Sesshoumaru was downstairs watching TV with souta she was thinking {Sesshoumaru is so curious I am glad that I had the opportunity to get to know this side of him but I almost wish that he wasn't healing so well we will be going back soon, I don't want to lose him} tears started to stream down her face and she made no effort to hold them back {I don't know how but I have fallen in love with him Leave it to me to fall for the one guy on earth who can not love me back stupid , stupid ,stupid Kagome}  
  
Sesshoumaru was down stairs watching the box thing that Kagome called a Tee vee when all of a sudden he could smell her tears .he heard not one sound from her but her tears flowed freely he stood quickly and excused himself from mother and souta and quietly and quickly went to kagome.  
  
He stopped at the door to her room and looked in . she sat in the window staring out tears were streaming down her face .  
  
he cleared his throat and she looked over at him smiled and tried to push her tears away he moved quickly to her and pulled her into his arms. "Why do you Cry Kagome" he asked   
  
She looked up at him with pain and sadness in her eyes "I don't know I just get like this sometimes" she lied thinking {I cant tell him I cant} He picked her up and sat on her bed with her in his lap wrapped in his arms and tail and said " you have never lied to me before so why do you lie to me now" she started to cry once again and sniffled out "I am sorry your right Its just we will be going back soon and I don't" but she stopped she couldn't say any more she just couldn't he would not understand.   
  
Sesshoumaru just held her she wouldn't tell him hat was bothering her. He could tell that he would get no more and thought that it might make matters worse if he pushed . so he just held her feeling helpless wanting to comfort her any way that he could but he couldn't think of anything.   
  
An hour later Mother called them down to dinner by then Kagome was back to her usual cheerful self and it was decided that they would leave the next morning as she still had three days before Inuyasha thought her due back so she decided to go and see Rin with Sesshoumaru.  
  
The next morning with her bag bursting at the seams and the shikon no Tama around Sesshoumarus neck her bow quiver and arrows on her back they left for the past. As they reached the feudal side of the well, Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome around the waist and jumped out. He was about to head off towards the western lands when Kagome said "I need to go to the Village I should let Kaede know where I will be incase Inuyasha and everyone comes back early" he looked at her and said "Alright I will wait here" "OK "she said and walked off towards the Village. 


	17. ch17

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha dang it  
  
Please review or email me and let me know what you think, Good Bad or Ugly Thanks.  
  
A/N : Hello everyone I hope that your enjoying the story so far. Firstly I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and sent me emails your support is greatly appreciated and enjoyed.  
  
Now here are the two chapters that I promised and know that I will update two more chapters again on Thursday.  
  
Now to answer a few of the questions that I have been emailed. Yes I blinded Sesshoumaru temporarily I know that Sesshoumaru seemed out of caricature but in reality I am not to sure that he was. I personally know what going without sight is all about; a few years ago I was in an accident where my optic nerve was damaged wile my site did return once the swelling came down it took weeks and I felt helpless we really do not realize just how much we depend on our sight. Ok enough of that Sesshoumaru is better now LOL ,  
  
Anyway now onto the tail question I know that the big furry thing on his shoulders is not a tail as demonstrated in Anime ep.36 when Sesshoumaru is laying next to the tree you can clearly see both ends of it but for my purpose its a tail what can I say I like the idea of him having a tail.  
  
well that's all I can think of at the moment so I hope that you enjoy and please feel free to ask anything you like and as always I apologize for grammatical errors I really suck at English grammar.  
  
Have a wonderful day/night/ whatever LOL.  
  
Kagome walked quickly to the village, the sun was shining and warm but her heart was aching as she knew that in three days she would have to say good bye to Sesshoumaru .she walked thinking {Dumb Kagome your really dumb sometimes you fall in love with Inuyasha who is in love with someone else then you fall in love with Sesshoumaru who would never be able to love you; you must like being heart broken dumb, dumb, dumb} when she reached Kaede's Hut she softly knocked and when bid entrance she moved the flap aside and entered and walked over and sat next to Kaede.   
  
Kaede looking at her young friend said "How have ye been child" kagome looked at her with tears pooled in her eyes and said" I am ok" the older woman then asked " how is ye friend Kagome" fearing the worst but Kagome replied "He is all better now" "well if he is better Child then what is ye so upset about" kagome sighed and said "its a long story Kaede and I am short on time right now but can you tell Inuyasha that I am going to the castle of the western lands to see the child Rin and will be back in three days" "Of course I will child but are ye sure that ye is alright?" Kagome smiled and said "yes I am really oh and please don't tell Inuyasha and the others that I am in any way upset they will think that it is for reasons other than it is" the old woman with a knowing look in her eyes said "all right child but upon your return ye will tell me?" Kagome smiled and gave the old woman a hug and said " yes I promise and bye Kaede" then stood and left the hut. Kaede shook her head at the girl and sighed and said to the air " I hope that she knows what she is doing" and went back to preparing her herbs.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sesshoumaru watched Kagome disappear from the clearing heading back towards the village and decided to sit so with his back against a tree he sat and tried to make sense of the conflict in his mind {You like her admit it: no I certainly do not she is human I can not mate a human: she is not just human she is a miko of unbelievable power think of the power of that offspring: Offspring I Sesshoumaru can not mate with a human: why she is beautiful and she is kind she loves children: she is human: she loves you and you love her : yes I do love her but like you said she is a miko therefore she can not love me: you know better than that she does love you: there is nothing that I can do she will finish her quest and of that there is nothing that I can do I can not simply abandon my lands: so give her a means to summon you if she needs help besides you brother will protect her : yes he would not like me to take Kagome from him he would die first :he also loves her he would want her to be happy make a truce with him he is your blood after all besides you are not serious about killing him and you know that : I am serious about killing him : then why haven't you done it yet all your fighting with him has done is make him stronger make a truce with your brother and make the miko your mate: I will have to think about all this}  
  
Sesshoumaru was rousted out of his thoughts by Kagomes scent he could smell that she was coming closer his heart almost skipped a beat when she cleared the vegetation obscuring the trail to the village and entered the clearing. Her eyes sparkled and the light breeze swayed her ebony hair from side to side and then she smiled at him it was smile as bright as the one that she gave the Kitsune the night that she had awoke after saving Rin.  
  
In that smile he saw pure sunshine pure joy and perhaps hope. {Maybe she could love me} he thought as she walked up to him and said" ready to go"  
  
Sesshoumaru quickly stood trying to shake the thoughts that were in his mind and nodded his head not trusting his voice.  
  
Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru stood his face held no emotion as usual she wondered if she would ever see him smile again when she asked if he was ready he simply nodded his head she felt bad for having made him wait chewing on her lower lip thinking {Oh I hope he isn't angry for having to wait he is I just know it oh kagome why cant you get anything right these days}.  
  
Kagome was so lost in her own thoughts that when Sesshoumaru grabbed her she eeped. Brought out of her thoughts she quickly said "I am sorry but what are you doing" he looked down into her eyes he could still see the sadness that had appeared the day before but let that thought go and said "I am going to fly us there it will be far quicker"   
  
Kagomes eyes got really large and he could hear her heart beat faster and faster she paled slightly and said" OK your not going drop me please tell me that there is no chance that I would fall" he could smell the fear radiating off of her is waves and was perplexed.  
  
He had never seen her this afraid; even when her life was threatened she hadn't been this afraid. " I give you my word I will not allow you to fall" Kagome looked at him with Fear clear in her eyes but took his hand and allowed him to pull her against his body once there a silver cloud formed under there feet. Noticing this Kagome clutched tightly to Sesshoumaru and buried her face into his upper kimono.  
  
Sesshoumaru held Kagome tightly to his chest wile there was no chance of her falling he could sense that her fear was still very much there. Once he had loosened his arms from around her and she had tightened her hold on him so tightly that it was almost painful so in order to reinsure her he enclosed her in his arms and tail once again.  
  
An hour later he touched down in the courtyard of the castle he immediately could hear Rin and he could hear Jaken calling after the child" Wait for MEEEE you stupid human why I should" but his words were cut short by Sesshoumarus smooth voice "Jaken; Rin" both Rin and Jaken turned to face the voice Rin launched herself at Sesshoumaru saying" Sesshoumaru-sama I am happy that you have returned to Rin; Rin was worried about you "then she noticed Kagome standing there and she detached from Sesshoumaru and attached to Kagomes waist yelling in Joy "Kagome you have come to visit Rin yea" and Jaken fell into a deep bow at his feet saying" Sesshoumaru-sama what delayed your return to this lowly Jaken The human is incorrigible she would not listen to this Jaken she" but he was cut off by a swift kick that sent him flying to the other side of the Gardens.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and giggled when she saw Jaken fly to the other side of the gardens she thought {I don't like him but at the same time I feel sorry for him that had to have hurt}.  
  
Kagome was rousted from her thought by Sesshoumaru placing his hand on her back to lead her inside he told the Uruhu servant Shinju to see to Kagomes bathing and help her dress for dinner Kagome thanked him and walked with the servant with Rin skipping along with her happily.  
  
After a few moments of chatter with Rin Kagome turned to the servant and said "Shinju right?" The servant said with a deep bow "yes my lady I am honored that you have remembered my name" Kagome blushed a bit and said "Please just call me Kagome" Shinju bowed again and said "yes my err I mean Kagome" Kagome smiled at her and both women giggled a bit then kagome said " Shinju I didn't get the chance to thank you for being with me when I was injured" Shinju blushed a bit and said " There is no need for thanks Kagome it was my pleasure" The two women and the little girl walked quickly to the hot springs that was built right into the castle Kagome was amazed with it. it was about thirty feet across but in the middle there was a screen that divided it and the room into two sections. Kagome started to ask why it was divided when to the left of the spring Sesshoumaru came through another door. Kagome blushed and pushed further into the room so that Sesshoumaru was hidden on the other side of the screen thinking { hold your self together Kagome he is just here to bath just like you and neither can see anything}Shinju said " Kagome are you ready to disrobe and bath? I have all the soaps and things for you here ready" Kagome looked at her and noticed Rin was already in the water and said "yes sorry I am ready but what am I going to ware once I get out?" Shinju smiled "I have had this brought for you to wear for dinner" she said holding out a beautiful kimono it was blue with silver crescents with a silver sash. Kagome looked at it and her eyes almost bulged as she ran her hand over the silk. shaking her head to clear her thoughts she walked over disrobed and entered the water. 


	18. ch18

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha dang it  
  
Please review or email me and let me know what you think, Good Bad or Ugly Thanks.  
  
Sesshoumaru sat in his study trying to catch up on everything that had happened during his two week absence but the sound of melodious laughter came to him through the open window and his mind drifted to Kagome {Damn why in the hell can I not stop thinking about her: because your in love with her: not you again I need to get these thoughts out of my head I don't need you to keep reminding me: I am you so you must not actually want her out of your mind: yes I do tomorrow she will be gone back to my brother : no back to her friends , son and quest : same difference she will be gone and in danger and there is nothing that I can do about it : she is not helpless and her friends are strong they have survived your attacks on them : Thank you for reminding me of another reason that she could never love me : Oh I think that your using that as an excuse you already know hat she loves you : I know no such thing : Really? then why did she allow you to nip at her neck with your fangs and why was she disappointed when you stopped even knowing the danger of that little game and don't try and tell me that you don't think that she knew the danger she knows } Sesshoumaru was quickly brought out of his thoughts when he heard Rin cry out in pain and could faintly smell her blood.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome was playing with Rin in the garden they were running and playing then Rin wanted to go into the field near the castle so Kagome asked Jaken if it would be alright he grumbled and said "I suppose it will be OK" kagome noted that Jaken was looking more green than normal but said nothing as she fallowed Rin into the field and watched over her as she chased butterflies. Kagome sat down under a tree and hollered out to Rin not to go far Rin just giggled and said OK so Kagome sat under the shade of the tree and let her mind wander {Sesshoumaru has been avoiding me and why was he so distant with me last night}  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Kagome walked into the dinning hall with Rin .Rin was chatting happily at her side Sesshoumaru didn't even look up right away when they walked in but did finally rise to seat them once the meal was brought he still had yet to say a word although he did listen to Rins happy chatter and interact with her a bit he didn't say one word to Kagome once Dinner was finished he disappeared she didn't see him again until she was putting Rin to bed even then he didn't say a word to her thinking that he was still mad at her for making him wait she decided to try and find him she finally found him in the library she knocked gently on the door he turned and bid her to enter" Sesshoumaru-sama I am sorry that I asked to go to the village and you had to wait but I didn't want my friends to worry I meant no offence I really didn't" Kagome said.  
  
Sesshoumarus heart lurched in his chest when he heard her resort back to formalities but he then heard the rest of her words {did she think that I am upset with her? why would she think that I was upset about that?}  
  
He turned to face her his face its normal emotionless mask said " Kagome please do not resort to formalities between us I thought that we were past that and as for your going to the village it was necessary I harbor no ill feelings " tears welled up in her eyes but she willed them not to fall she looked at him with Tear filled eyes and said in barely in a whisper " than what have I done to upset you?" He looked at her and said " Nothing that I know of" "Oh well ok then I am glad that your not upset then I will let you get back to what you were doing sorry to disturb you" she said as she turned and left once outside the door she broke into a run to her room.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Kagome was ripped from her thoughts when Rin cried out in pain in a flash she was by her side the first thing that she noticed was she had a scraped knee and her foot was twisted. Kagome picked up the child and placed her in her lap she was relieved that the girl had just tripped and fell he soothed the Girl once she had Rin Calmed down she concentrated on healing her she briefly flashed pink and once it faded she could see that Rin was no longer bleeding as a matter of fact you could not see any scrapes had it not been for the small amount of dried blood you would have never known she had been scraped. Now Kagome saw that Sesshoumaru was near by and explained " I am sorry Sesshoumaru she tripped and fell I have healed her scratches and her foot was twisted she is fine now" as if to prove the point Rin jumped up and raced over attaching herself to Sesshoumarus leg and giggling happily saying " Sesshoumaru-sama you came to check on Rin? Rin is so happy; Rin hasn't seen you much today" Sesshoumaru patted the child's head and said " thank you Kagome" and turned and walked back to the castle.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha and the group walked wearily back into Kaede's village Shippo was happily chatting to Sango saying " I will be happy momma will be home or umm back here tomorrow "they were nearing Kaede's hut when they could hear her voice behind them " she is already back young one she has gone to visit the child Rin in the western lands she asked me to tell you and let you know that she will be back tomorrow not to worry" Inuyasha looked stunned Sango and Miroku exchanged looks and Shippo pouted that she had gone to see Rin and didn't take him Kikyou just stood in silence not knowing who Rin was. Then Inuyasha said "well I guess it don't matter where she is as long as she is back tomorrow " and took Kikyou by the hand and led her away. Sango and Miroku both trying to stifle the laughter as he did so and turned to walk into the hut with Kaede with Shippo still pouting a bit until Kaede pulled out something and handed it to Shippo and said " here little one your mother said for me to give you this" Shippos grew big with delight as he recognized it as a chocolate bar he took it as Kaede said "your mother also told me to tell you to remember to take the rapper off" Shippo looked a bit sheepish then proceeded to unwrap the bar and gobble it down.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After another hour in the field Kagome gathered up Rin and said " come on Rin we need to get back for lunch" then she noticed Jaken sleeping under a tree and she knew that he was supposed to be watching over them so she thought {well I could allow him to sleep but if we arrive without him the poor thing will get in trouble so I guess that I should wake him} so with a sigh she walked over to the little imp and cautiously placed a hand on his shoulder and shook him lightly she was surprised when the little creature didn't wake so she shook him a little harder but he still didn't budge Kagome looked at Rin who had already started towards the castle and said "Rin run ahead get Sesshoumaru and bring him to me go now" Rin looked at Kagome no knowing why she had taken a serious tone and kagome softened a bit and said " I am not mad Rin but please do as I ask" Rin turned and ran towards the castle.  
  
Kagome looked down at Jaken and thought {I do not want to touch him but what choice do I have} so with a sigh she bent and picked up the little unconscious toad and began walking towards the castle as fast as she could.  
  
Sesshoumaru was wondering where Kagome and Rin were as they should be returning for lunch by now when all of a sudden Rin burst into his study and said " Sesshoumaru-sama Kagome told me to come get you quickly she is in the field I" but she was cut off by Sesshoumaru brushing past her saying "stay in the castle get ready for lunch" and with that he was gone.  
  
Sesshoumaru found Kagome she was carrying his servant Jaken she was crying and said in a rush " Sesshoumaru we have to help him I don't know what is wrong with him but I found him asleep and he wont wake up I don't dare try to heal him I am afraid that I might purify him please let him be ok you can help him cant you?" She looked up at him with tearful eyes. Once again his heart swelled with emotion he knew that she didn't really like Jaken but here she was crying for his safety. He gently said "Kagome put him down I will see what I can do" she looked at Sesshoumaru but carefully placed him on the ground and stepped back and looked at Sesshoumaru expectantly.  
  
Sesshoumaru kneeled down beside his little retainer and listened carefully to his heartbeat it was very faint and fading fast he could smell poison on him so he stood unsheathed the Tensaiga and slashed the little imp. Almost immediately he could hear his heartbeats grow stronger and so sheathing the Tensaiga he walked over to Kagome placed his arm around her shoulder to reassure her and waited for Jaken to regain consciousness.  
  
Jaken came to moments later he could see that he wasn't where he had sat down and had no idea what happened then he saw his master with the Miko Kagome and he threw himself at his masters feel saying " I am sorry mi lord I am not sure what happened I was sitting under the tree watching the Miko and Rin when I felt ill now I wake here what happened my lord what happened where is Rin"  
  
Kagome kneeled down next to the little servant and gently placed her hand on his shoulder and said in a worried sweet voice "are you all right? " He looked up and screeched at her " HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME YOU" just then Sesshoumaru kicked the little imp and said through clenched teeth in a voice dripping with Venom " you will treat her with respect she is the one who noticed you were in trouble and sent for me It was only at her insistence that I brought you back now tell me how and when were you poisoned" Kagome gasped at Sesshoumarus saying that the little servant was poisoned she looked at him questioningly but at the moment he was focused on Jaken .  
  
Jaken seemed just as shocked then he was lost in thought "the only thing that I have eaten today was at the village mi lord when I went to send the letters and pick up the things that you ordered" Jaken said   
  
Sesshoumaru said in a voice much calmer but with just as much Venom "well you must be more careful had Lady Kagome not been here Rin would have been without protection" with that said Sesshoumaru said " Kagome come its lunch time" and turned and walked away leaving Jaken to scramble after them.  
  
As he walked Sesshoumaru made a decision so wile walking he turned his head towards Kagome and said "I need to go and do something will you be all right here for the rest of the day?" Kagome looked shocked and said "yes but when will you be back I do need to go back to my friends tomorrow" Sesshoumaru stopped walking and turned and looked at her and said" I know I will be back by dinner besides I will want to talk to you once I get back" Kagome said "all right then" Sesshoumaru nodded and said "then I will see you at dinner "then he turned to Jaken and said "Jaken take Kagome back to the castle" as a cloud formed under his feet then he was gone. 


	19. ch19

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha dang it  
  
Please review or email me and let me know what you think, Good Bad or Ugly Thanks.  
  
A/N: Hello everyone I would like to start off with Thank you all who has reviewed and emailed me I am always grateful for the support.  
  
Secondly from this chapter forth I will feature Funnies from Sakura Tenvaiga she is very talented and funny so I hope that you enjoy them as much as I do.  
  
Now I know that this chapter is OOC but I have asked the opinion of a couple readers and they have agreed that its a good chapter and should be posted and to you two thank you so very much for your input. well have a great day and I hope that you enjoy.  
  
P.S: I will be Updating on Monday night this week instead of Sunday sorry .  
  
Inuyasha: Sesshomaru get back here with my ramen.   
  
Sesshomaru: never hahahaah its mine u cant have it its mine all mine hehehehehe   
  
Inuyasha: why u little.   
  
As Inuyasha chased Sesshomaru around the house kagome was in the middle of talking to Sango.   
  
Sango: can u believe it Miroku gets to group me all the time and I don't get a chance to group him some times it just makes me mad.   
  
Kagome: hey Sango I know why don't u go sneak behind him and group him right know he is over there.   
  
Sango sneaks up be hind Miroku and pat pat pat.   
  
Miroku: ekkkk I've been viloated.   
  
Sango runs off as Miroku chasses her around the house chasing her with a frying pan in his hand screaming pervert that's my job not yours nu uh girl friend.   
  
Kagome is laughing so hard at that she starts rolling on the floor laughing in the proscess Sesshomaru trips over her and Inuyasha jumps over them with the bowl of ramen all over his head.   
  
Inuyasha: no my precious ramen why me waaaa this well take an hour to get out of my hair.   
  
When he said that the whole house was laughing and at that time koga walked in and went up stairs.   
  
Naraku: hey kagome u left these at my house last night here u go   
  
Naraku throws her underpants at her.   
  
Opps sorry.   
  
Sesshomaru gets up and goes and takes a shower he comes back down and yells where in the seven hells did I put my sash hey guys have u seen it.   
  
Koga: no   
  
Inuyasha: humph hmmmemmmlmmmmp me.   
  
Kagome grabs Inuyasha and throws him back in the closet and locks the door and runs back up stairs to koga.   
  
Sesshomaru: damn u where is it oh it was on my waist the hole time my bad NEVER MIND.   
  
Sakura: righhhhhttttttt.   
  
Rin: hi guys Rin love yall for reviewing aint that right Shippo.   
  
Shippo: up momma and kagome are happy to hi momma sakura and Mia.   
  
Kohaku: hey Shippo u seen souta or Kirara? and have u seen Miroku and Sango.   
  
Shippo: nope.   
  
Kohaku: well ok.  
  
Inuyasha and the gang were all sitting in Kaede's hut eating when Inuyasha jumped up and said " Sesshoumaru" as he bolted out of the door. Everyone grabbed their weapons because they were unsure rather Sesshoumaru was friend or foe.   
  
They fallowed Inuyasha out of the hut and to the god tree to find Sesshoumaru standing there staring at the tree that his brother was pinned to for fifty years.  
  
Inuyasha in his normal brash manner stood with his hand on the Tetsusaiga yelled " what the hell do you want and where is Kagome" Sesshoumaru turned around to face his brother and said in a cold clear voice that held no contempt or malice "Inuyasha I have come to talk and Lady Kagome is with Rin she will be back here tomorrow"   
  
Inuyasha was dumbfounded never since he was small had he heard his brother speak to him with anything less than contempt but warily he said " what do you wish to talk about"  
  
Knowing that He had his brothers attention he turned his back to him and looked at the tree again and said " Inuyasha I owe you an apology I have been unfair to you, and for that I am sorry; before our father died he asked me to look after you I gave him my word to do so but I have failed to keep my word but I would like that to change".  
  
Inuyasha's mouth was opening and closing like a fish that was being held out of the water he was dumbstruck he wasn't sure that he had heard right so in a croak he said " what did you say" Sesshoumarus eyes flashed with a bit of annoyance and said " I know that there is nothing wrong with you hearing Inuyasha" Inuyasha opened and closed his mouth a few times and finally finding his voice said " why the sudden change"  
  
Sesshoumaru let out an audible sigh and said " I do not wish to cause Kagome anymore pain and our fighting would do that besides I need to talk to you and don't worry I do not want you sword its yours so may we just sit and talk".  
  
Inuyasha still had a few lingering doubts but told his friends to go back to the village he would be along in a wile. They gave him a worried look but did as he bid all except Kikyou who had an arrow trained on Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha turned to her and said " Please Kikyou I believe him he hasn't come to hurt me" she gave him a skeptical look but lowered her bow and walked to join the others.  
  
Sesshoumaru remained silent until the rest of the group including Kikyou was gone then he turned to his brother and said " Inuyasha I know that Kagome is your friend and that you love her in your own way but I want to ask her to become my mate" Inuyasha was dumbstruck once again and stammered "you what but, but she, she is human "  
  
Sesshoumaru resisted the temptation to roll his eyes and said " yes brother I have noticed this but she is not an ordinary human her compassion her life her love she is the most giving caring being on the planet" Inuyasha was looking into his brothers eyes and he could clearly see the emotion there which in its self was a little frightening.. He started "Sesshoumaru she is all these things and she is my best friend and if she wishes to become your mate then I will be happy for her because she deserves to be happy but if you try and force her I will kill you even if I die doing it"  
  
Sesshoumaru wanted to be angry with his brothers words but found that he held a slight admiration for him instead." Inuyasha I would die before I would hurt her in that way but I must ask you a favor she will not be deterred from this quest this I know just promise me that you will protect her I will give her a way to summon me so I will be able to come and help but I cannot just abandon my lands" Inuyasha looked at his brother with new found eyes and said "I will always protect Kagome if she dies you know that myself and the others are dead as well we all love Kagome and would protect her with our lives" Sesshoumaru said "and what of your mate does she still harbor ill feelings towards Kagome "  
  
With that Kikyou stepped out of the trees and said " no I have learned to respect her and even like her she has helped me in many ways; even after I had tried to kill her still she helped me she wouldn't give up on me she welcomed me into this group she has done everything in her power to help the others to accept me I would also protect her with my life"  
  
Both brothers spun to Kikyou she had masked her scent so she could listen in and make sure that Inuyasha remained unharmed. Then Inuyasha turned to his brother and asked a question.  
  
he already knew the answer to his question by the look on his brothers face when he talked about kagome but he wanted to hear it for him self he took a big breath and asked " Sesshoumaru do you love her" Sesshoumaru paused he turned and looked his brother straight in the eyes and said in a voice laced with emotion " yes little brother more than life itself" Inuyasha nodded and then said "How did this happen" Sesshoumaru looked at his brother then at Kikyou and said "get the rest of the group then come and sit down and I will tell you I guess that I owe you that much you are all her friends."  
  
Once everyone was back under the god tree with the addition of Kaede and seated Sesshoumaru begin. He told them about seeing her save Rin and how she died how he brought her back; the brightening of her when she saw Shippo, her regenerating his arm and arguing about the gifts.  
  
Then he told them of the three dragons and being blinded, how he had been ready to die but she saved him and he told them that it had been him who she stayed with to help and what her mother had said to him .   
  
He even told them how she cried over Jaken he was surprised that he saw shock on no face except for the Miko Kikyou she was the only one who showed any surprise over her actions the rest just nodded there head as if they expected no less of her.   
  
When Sesshoumaru was done Inuyasha just said "why did she not tell us it was you?" Sesshoumaru said "I had asked her not to I was afraid I know that you hold hard feelings towards me brother and I couldn't defend my self" Inuyasha started to grumble but stifled himself he knew that he would have been furious and he might just have pushed a confrontation " I would not have killed you I hope that you know that" "yes but I was scared for the first time in my entire life I felt fear ."  
  
Inuyasha then looked striate at his brother and said " from now on you will inform me if your hurt; Kagome will need to be protected is that clear?" Sesshoumaru looked at his brother and said " yes Inuyasha but your forgetting she could very well turn me down" "well you will still inform me you have a human girl for a daughter as I understand and she will need a protector as well if your injured" Sesshoumaru had no words for his brother he had never expected him to be alright with this he had never expected him to be so understanding about all this.  
  
Inuyasha stood and told the others to go back to the village that he wanted a word alone with his brother and everyone nodded and got up heading back to the village. Once everyone was out of hearing range Inuyasha turned to his brother and said " Sesshoumaru can you just tell me one thing what did I do that made you hate me so badly?"  
  
Sesshoumaru turned his back to his brother he didn't trust his mask to hold then he said " I do not hate you brother I never did I was Jealous of you; your parents loved you your mother and father I might have been his heir but you held his heart My mother she died when I was so very young and father well he never loved me as he did you; he trained me yes .I learned to be what I am. I grew to believe that emotion was weakness I grew to detest humans because he loved her and I was unloved and forgotten"  
  
Inuyasha with tears in his eyes and a tremble in his voice said " you were not unloved Sesshoumaru I loved you; you were my hero; you were what I wanted to be; growing up I would have done anything for you anything just to be noticed by you" Sesshoumaru spun to look at his brother he could see that Inuyasha was telling the truth there in his eyes was the truth Sesshoumaru couldn't think of anything to say he knew that he should say something but his mind was failing him so he said the only thing that came to mind " I am sorry little brother" Inuyasha looked he could see that his brother was uncomfortable so he said "why don't you go talk to Kagome now I believe its about dinner time so the others will be looking for me soon" with that said he walked away leaving a very perplexed taiyoukai behind. 


	20. ch20

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha dang it  
  
Please review or email me and let me know what you think, Good Bad or Ugly Thanks.  
  
sakura grabs Sesshomaru and drags him up stairs and takes him to her room and in there u here some noo and ahhh when he comes out he is in some high hills and a pink and purple poky doted dress and makeup on.   
  
Sesshomaru: ooooh girl friend does this out fight make me look fat then he flipped his hair and the hole cast pulse the stage and crew where laughing there asses of that they had to do it all again the next day.   
  
when Inuyasha grabbed kikyoy's hand Miroku pounced on Inuyasha and said oh boy my man why have u been cheating on me I thought u loved me. Inuyasha threw Miroku off and laughed his ass off and Kikyou was laughing so hard that she passed out.   
  
Miroku blooper wind tunnel I said wind tunnel beep beep hello no I said sale sale hold on ya I have to call u back ok where was I damn it aint working ill be back.   
  
Inuyasha blooper. kaza no kizu whoops the Tetsusaiga flu from his hands and went in to koga's locker they ran back there and koga was pined to the wall by his tail hahahaha.   
  
Sesshomaru blooper. die Inuyasha u stole my woman know I take your doggy ears he walked up to inu and pulled them right off.   
  
Sesshomaru blooper: damn this armor is heavy he tries to lift it and falls over and rips his paints and u see heart boxers with little dog bones on them and puppy dogs ehehehe.   
  
Miroku blooper: cut why do I always have to group Sango I have a lot of brain damage from that girl and plus when I am not looking she groups me u know what I cant take this know more I am going home........   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome watched until Sesshoumaru was just a silver blur in the far sky then turned to a very distresses looking Jaken. She said " Jaken what is the matter" in a voice that was still a little heated but when he didn't immediately reply she kneeled down and said in a much softer voice "what is it ?what's wrong your not feeling ill again are you?" Jaken finally looked at her to find her kneeling at his side with a worried look on her face so to calm her he said " I am aright Mi Lady" then asked " why did you help me I know that you do not like me"  
  
Kagome smiled and then laughed a bit and said " I don't know you well enough to like or dislike you but I don't like seeing anyone in trouble or hurt" standing she said "come on Jaken Rin will be worried" and started walking towards the castle wile walking she said "Jaken where do you think Sesshoumaru went and so suddenly you don't think that he is going to hurt whoever poisoned you do you" her voice building with slight panic. Jaken looked up and said" No Mi Lady he went in a different direction but I do not know what he has gone to do" .  
  
Kagome looked down at the little Imp " I am sorry that you got Kicked it was all my fault" she said chewing on her lower lip. He Looked up into her face to see genuine concern thinking { she is concerned about me? this lowly Jaken ?why nobody cares about me except maybe master Sesshoumaru} he then said "it was My fault Mi Lady I should have not yelled at you as all you were doing is showing concern." she smiled and began walking again .  
  
Lunch was a noisy affair as Rin jabbered many questions Kagome patiently answered most leaving out that Jaken had been poisoned just saying that he wasn't feeling well but Sesshoumaru made him feel better.  
  
After Lunch Kagome sat in the Garden Rin was taking a nap and Kagome couldn't help wonder what Sesshoumaru wanted to talk to her about when he got back. thinking { what am I going to do if he doesn't want to see me again? } Kagomes mind flooded with the events of the last few weeks and once again tears begin to fall she was weeping at the thought of losing Sesshoumaru .  
  
she didn't want to lose him but she had to finish her quest and she had promised Inuyasha to stay by his side but he had Kikyou now so she really didn't need to be by his side. however she did need to finish the quest and Naraku needed to be defeated and killed.  
  
with a sigh she thought{ no wonder he will not want to see me besides I am Human he could never love a human}a fresh batch of tears were running down her face she was so lost in her thoughts and grief that she hadn't noticed that it was growing dark nor did she notice a blur of silver until she could feel its warmth envelop her she spun around to see the face of the very man that she was thinking about.  
  
Sesshoumaru after leaving his brother rushed back to the castle he wanted to get back as soon as he possibly could. he didn't want time to think he had made up his mind and put the first steps into motion now he needed to talk to Kagome.  
  
as he entered the garden he saw Kagome sitting next to the Koi pond he was overwhelmed by the scent of tears .He rushed and pulled her into his arms and she turned to face him his heart broke and he asked in a worried voice "what is it Kagome what it wrong"   
  
kagome didn't want to tell him but the rush of words came from her before she could stop them she said" Sesshoumaru tomorrow I will be leaving and I am afraid that you will not let me come back cause you have been so distant and I know that you couldn't love me being human and that I have a quest to finish and I have promised that I would stay with Inuyasha but now he has Kikyou and I am happy for him but now I am alone". she stopped talking sobbing wildly clutching Sesshoumaru with all her might despite his armor digging into her tender flesh.  
  
Sesshoumaru sat quietly holding Kagome as she sobbed stroking her hair he saw Jaken come around the corner but he didn't wish to disturb Kagome at this moment so he shot Jaken a look that said leave or die.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jaken walked out to get Kagome for dinner when he turned the corner he saw his master holding Kagome she was crying so hard and he could see his master trying to comfort her he left after Sesshoumaru sent him a look that was an unmistakable death threat. he walked away thinking{I wonder what is wrong with Lady Kagome? could master Sesshoumaru have caused this? no if he had caused this he would not be holding her ;then I wonder why she is so sad; } walking back into the castle to find Rin surly it would upset the child to see Kagome so sad then another thought hit{ I would like to see Lady Kagome as Lady of the Western Lands} then he scurried to find Rin.  
  
Sesshoumaru sat stroking Kagomes hair until he smelled her blood quickly looking her over he saw that her arm was bleeding from a small wound on her arm from his armor he silently cursed himself and picked her up and readjusted her so she was not against his armor so much then stood and carried her into the castle and into his room he placed her on the bed and pried her hands from his Haori and armor thinking { her hands are so tiny and delicate} Sesshoumaru shook himself out of his thoughts and quickly removed his armor and sat down on his bed and pulled Kagome back into his arms.  
  
Kagome finally came out of her sobbing enough to realize she was in Sesshoumarus arms on a bed? she glanced around the room and realized that this was a room that she had never seen before and a tingle went up and down her spine as she thought { OMG this must be Sesshoumarus bedroom}she turned her head and met Sesshoumarus eyes with a quizzical look. he smiled and said "Hello I am glad that you have finally calmed down" then he reached down and grabbed her arm and licked her arm where her blood had already dried she went to pull her arm away when he gave her a low growl.  
  
the growl was not threatening on the contrary is was exciting and she allowed him to pull her arm to his mouth and licked away the blood to her amazement she watched as the small cut healed itself as she watched .  
  
once he was done he looked at her and said " Kagome you should be more careful but I will admit that this is my fault now can we talk" Kagomes heart skipped a beat and the feeling of dread begin to overwhelm her once again Sesshoumaru could sense this so he quickly said " Kagome I have learned so much from you ," she looked up at him attempting to stifle the dread that was trying to overtake her so he continued "I guess that you are wondering where I went this morning?" Kagome shook her head yes so he began to speak once again" well to be perfectly honest I have been thinking about you continuously since I saw you save Rin , of course my ego and pride was fighting against my other thoughts. it was only this morning when I saw you crying over Jakens well being I knew that my pride be damned "as Sesshoumaru said these words he slid from the bed and once he was kneeling before her he grabbed her hands and said "Kagome will you be my mate". 


	21. ch21

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha dang it  
  
Please review or email me and let me know what you think, Good Bad or Ugly Thanks.  
  
A/N: Ok sorry for the cliffy I know that was mean of me but I wasn't sure if I could finish another chapter and I promised to up date today but here is Chapter 21 I know that its really short but I promise that I will update again on Monday night thanks everyone and have a good day/ night whatever it is .  
  
Kagome gasped in shock and noticed that for once emotion shone clearly in Sesshoumarus face and eyes she looked deep into his eyes and could see both fear and hope .try as she might Kagome could not find her voice so instead she launched herself into Sesshoumarus arms actually knocking him over they both landed in a heap with her on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her and said "is that a yes" crying once again only this time in joy she nodded her head yes with that she saw him smile a big true smile that actually reached his eyes as he brought her head down to his and kissed her with all the emotion and relief that he had coursing through his body.  
  
Separating only out of need for air Sesshoumaru looked deep in Kagomes eyes and said in a whisper " Kagome I love you more than life its self and Please never leave me" instantly concern clouded Kagomes eyes and Sesshoumaru saw this so before she had a chance to fall into despair again he said " Kagome its all right I know that you must finish your quest to recover the Shikon and Kill Naraku and that is all right I had a long talk with my brother and your friends today and they are all right with you being my mate as long as your happy" she sniffled once then a look of awe came to her face and she managed to squeak out " you went to talk to Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru smiled and said "yes they know everything even about my blindness"   
  
Kagome was watching Sesshoumarus eyes and was amazed at the emotion that shone there. Then she watched as he separated a small lock of his silver hair and asked her to braid it, she gave him a quizzical look but did as she was bid then he separated a small lock of her hair and began to braid it into a tiny strand once she was done with his he picked her up and walked to a dresser and opened a drawer with his tail then shifted her so she was being held by one arm and his tail and reached into the dresser and pulled out a small knife and a sapphire cut into the shape of a crescent.  
  
With the knife he quickly cut the small braid of his hair and looped the crescent onto it then he fastened the ends then he slipped it over her head and said now you will always have a way to contact me just grab hold and call my name. Then he took the tiny braid of her hair and cut it off as he had done his own he quickly tied the ends off and handed it to her she smiled as she put it over his head and pulled his hair through so that it was around his neck. He smiled and kissed her as he walked back to his bed then with a serious look on his face he said " you have agreed to be my mate Kagome but at this time I cannot protect you so please understand that I can not risk your safety by doing it now. But once your quest is finished then we will be come full mates" she looked at him and said " I don't understand" "I know my love " Sesshoumaru said "that is why I am going to explain it to you now; you see as Lady of the Western lands there will be those who would try and hurt you so for your safety I am going to wait but only until Naraku is defeated then we can be together finally I also wish that when it is time for the final battle with that damn Hanyou you will summon me" a dawning of understanding came to her eyes and she hugged him and said Sesshoumaru "thank you for being so understanding but you do know now you have two children right?" He smiled and said yes I know we have a Kitsune son and a Human daughter" she kissed him and said "yes we do".  
  
Then Sesshoumaru said " be prepared here comes Rin and Jaken" a few moments after he said this there was a knock on his door and he said enter Kagome was still in his lap when Rin and Jaken entered. Rin bounced up on the bed with them and said "Are Sesshoumaru-sama and Kagome coming to dinner Rin is hungry" Sesshoumaru looked at the child and said yes Rin we are on our way with that said he stood and placed Kagome on her feet and they all walked down to the dining hall Sesshoumaru and kagome side by side with Rin between them and Jaken fallowing behind. 


	22. ch22

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha dang it  
  
Please review or email me and let me know what you think, Good Bad or Ugly Thanks.  
  
A/N: Hello everyone, well I am here once again with an update I would like to thank all the reviewers and Sakura for the bloopers and funnies. I love the input so much so really thank you all. I will update as usual on Tuesday but it will only be one chapter ( still have to write it {sweat drops } ) anyway I hope that you all enjoy these chapters and don't worry Naraku will die soon well everyone have a great day/night.  
  
Sesshomaru blooper: oh kagome well u be my mate i love u so much. after he said that Jaken came running in and grabbed Sesshomaru and kissed him on the cheek   
  
Jaken: no my man u cant have him slut he's mine. Sesshomaru through Jaken off with a nasty look on his face and kagome was laughing her ass off it took 3 more times for her to stop laughing and 2 more to get it right.   
  
Inuyasha blooper: grrrr Sesshomaru what the hell do u want beep ,beep hold on I have a texts message its from I see more butts who is I see more butts after he said that Sesshomaru broke down laughing Inuyasha being a idiot finally figured it out grrrr damn u Miroku come here so i can kick your ass. when he said that every one was laugh. so they had to do the take 2 more time to get it right and 5 more so Sesshomaru wouldn't laugh.   
  
kagome blooper: oh Sesshomaru I love u so my love but what about she pulls her sleeve back and reads it what about Inuyasha and a smudge after that Sesshomaru started laughing cause she had a big black mark on her nose where the smug came from and it looked so fucken funny.   
  
Sesshomaru blooper: I don't want u to go kagome please then Inuyasha came out of no where and through paint on kagome it was pink and yellow then Inuyasha jumped on Sesshomaru and said no your my big bro back off bitch .sesshy Inuyasha will all ways love my big bro give me a huge Sesshomaru through a moment and yelled help me his going to get my tail ahhhhhhhh.   
  
After dinner Sesshoumaru and Kagome put Rin to bed which was no easy task because Rin was upset that once again Kagome was leaving in the morning. Kagome sat on the edge of the bed with Rin in her arms and sang softly to her until she fell asleep then Sesshoumaru led her from the room then he turned to Jaken once they were in the hall and said in a soft quiet Voice " Jaken you will watch her" then he took Kagome by the hand and led her away down the corridor.  
  
Sesshoumaru led Kagome out into the garden and sat them both down under a sakura tree she sat on his lap with her back against his chest with his arms and tail wrapped around her. After a long silence he finally broke the silence and said " Kagome I have now made peace with my brother and as much as I have trouble believing it he has forgiven me"   
  
Kagome sighed and leaved back into him further and said " I am happy family should not fight but something told me that you were not serious about killing him you always seemed to hold back" she could feel him tense but then he relaxed once again and with a sigh said " perhaps your right but it was not a conscious decision I thought I wanted him dead" then kagome said "Your Father he knew his two sons well he knew that you Sesshoumaru had a good heart and sound judgment you just needed to learn to use it so in your hands he placed Tensaiga the sword of life, for your brother he knew that he had a hard life ahead as a Hanyou but he knew that he had a love of humanity and would use its power wisely so to him came the Tetsusaiga he had faith in both of his sons to have the courage and wisdom to handle there gifts with care and good judgment "Sesshoumaru pulled her closer to his chest her words were like a kick in the gut and a soothing balm all at the same time .  
  
Finally when he found his voice once again he said "I have something for you and please do not argue with me and just take them" she turned in his lap and looked into his eyes with a questioning look and he smiled and said "come" as he stood and placed her on her feet.   
  
They walked into the castle and into his study the first thing he grabbed was a bundle wrapped in silk she unwrapped it to revile cloths. Kagomes eyes widened as she saw three silver white Kimonos and silvery blue hakamas. Kagomes eyes widened at this the fabric felt soft as silk but somehow not as delicate she looked at Sesshoumaru with awe and questions and when there eyes met he said "it is made from the thread of the silk worm youkai it is stronger than any armor but not heavy it will protect you as Inuyasha's fire rat does him; I know that usually you do not where the garb of a Miko but you are one and I have a feeling that the reasoning behind your not wearing Miko garb has less to do with the cloths and more to do with my brother however as you can see this in in MY colors"   
  
Then he handed her another package, she opened it and inside was more cloths there was a small dark silver blue hakama and Haori and a silver under kimono " for the Kitsune I can not have my adopted son in danger without protection it is also made from the thread of the silk Youkai but it is tied with his Youki so they will not need cleaned, mended or remade they will grow with him wile offering him the same protection"   
  
Kagome looked at him with tears in her eyes and he pulled her close and into a deep kiss once he broke the kiss he said " I don't want to lose my family" Kagome smiled up at him and pulled him into another kiss.  
  
They broke and Sesshoumaru walked her back to his bedchambers and they both lay down he kissed her one last time and pulled her into his arms as she drifted off to sleep to the feel of his warmth and the sound of his heartbeat.  
  
The next morning dawned clear and cold Kagome dressed in the new cloths that Sesshoumaru had given her she looked at her self in the mirror and had to admit that she looked good the fabric clung to her in all the right places and fell loosely away from her to accentuate her curves she smiled to her self then walked back out of the bathing room into the bedroom where Sesshoumaru was waiting.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched as kagome walked from the bathing chambers in her new cloths and the sight took his breath from him she looked like an angel standing there with the sun rise shining on her giving her a glow she looked at him questioningly and trying to regain his breath he stammered " you.. You ... good" his instincts and brain were for once in agreement both were screaming MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked forward and pulled her into his arms and growled" MINE "as he buried his nose into her hair inhaling deeply.  
  
Kagome giggled and stood on her tippy toes and nipped his ear and said " mine to" Sesshoumaru smiled and kissed her and said " as long as you want me". She gave him a smile that made him warm all over then turned and walked away.  
  
The Trip to the Village of Edo took several hours for Sesshoumaru was in no hurry to get there he knew once they got there that Kagome would in danger and not at my side he thought miserably. But always true to his word they did arrive and he did not try and dissuade her from her duties.   
  
Sesshoumaru landed in the clearing with the well not wanting to put her in danger by entering the village he knew that the villagers welcomed and accepted Inuyasha as its protector but he didn't wish to push there tolerances and place his Brother or his soon to be mate and son in danger so in the clearing they waited.   
  
They didn't wait long however when Shippo came bounding as fast as his tiny feet could carry him he bounded up to and into Kagome and she would have fallen if not for Sesshoumarus reflexes as he caught her and stabled her on her feet after the impact. Kagome laughed and hugged Shippo asking him " were you a good boy" Shippo smiled and said "Yess momma I was extra good" then he looked at Sesshoumaru and made a noise that Kagome had never heard him make before she stood in amazement as she saw Shippo turn his head and bear his throat to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru half growled and half-barked and Shippo jumped over to his shoulder then Sesshoumaru patted him on the head and said "I have something for you Kit ..errr. Shippo "he corrected at the glare that Kagome was giving him.   
  
Just then Inuyasha arrived and to Kagomes disappointment Sesshoumarus face and eyes had resorted to there emotionless mask but to her astonishment Inuyasha walked strait towards his brother without any harsh words or brandished weapons and stood before his brother and turned his head to flash his throat to him. {It was brief but Inuyasha was submitting to his brother??} Kagomes head was spinning as she thought {that must have been quite a talk}  
  
soon Sango Miroku and Kikyou joined them once everyone was there Sesshoumaru said in his normal bored voice" I have asked Lady Kagome to be my mate and she has excepted you are her friends so may we have your blessings" they all looked at each other but Shippo was the first to speak" Lord Sesshoumaru what will happen to me"   
  
Sesshoumaru turned his head then plucked the Kitsune from his shoulder he was holding with both hands firmly under his arms with his little feet dangling and looked him strait in the eyes and said " you Shippo will be my adopted son and Rin will be your sister" Shippos eyes grew big and he smiled at the taiyoukai and once again went limp and bared his throat. Sesshoumaru grunted a response and handed him to Kagome and out of his Haori sleeve pulled the package of cloths and handed them to the kit. The Kits eyes grew big when he was handed a gift from Sesshoumaru but he quickly jumped down and opened it.  
  
The entire group stood as watched as Shippo opened his gift it was a beautiful set of cloths then Inuyasha said in his smart ass way " a little possessive already aren't we" Sesshoumaru growled but Inuyasha just laughed everyone else except Kagome just looked confused .  
  
Sesshoumaru then said "Monk come forward and give your opinion" Miroku blanched white but walked forward confidently and stood before Sesshoumaru and said in a clear voice" well Sesshoumaru-sama Lady Kagome is like the sister that I never had and I am happy for both you and her however if you hurt her you will deal with me and I can be formidable" once finished Miroku took a step back and bowed deeply.   
  
Sesshoumaru eyed him coldly then suddenly Nodded his head and said " acceptable " reaching into his Haori pulling out a package handing it to him. Miroku eyed it warily but took and opened it. It was a set of prayer beads he looked questioningly at Sesshoumaru and Sesshoumaru said " it will stop your wind tunnel from growing if you use those they will act just as the ones that you have there but it will also stop it from expanding anymore so that should buy you years of life"   
  
Sesshoumaru then said "taijiya come forth and state your opinion "Sango walked forward defiantly and looked Sesshoumaru in the eyes and said "as long as this is Kagomes wish then I am happy for her " then she gave him a little smile "but as Miroku said if you hurt her well together we are even more formidable" again Sesshoumaru nodded and said "Acceptable" reaching to his side pulling a sword and small leather bag handing her both he said the sword is a fine blade Kagome thought that you might like it as for the bag in it is a poison that is a hundred times more deadly to youkai than any that you have it is basically my poison in crystal form"  
  
Sesshoumaru then turned to Inuyasha and Kikyou and after a moment he called in a loud voice" Jaken" immediately Jaken scrambled forward to lay a bow made of some sort of white bone at Kikyou's feet along with a quiver of arrows. Then he turned to face his brother and said " Inuyasha we have discussed your position but I have something that belongs to you with that said he pulled out a cut sapphire crescent much like the one that he gave Kagome only bigger and darker in color and it hung on a braided leather string. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he looked shocked as he reached and took the necklace from his brother with trembling hands and said "Sesshoumaru I thought that you said that my being of Hanyou blood I didn't deserve this" Sesshoumaru looked at him and said " I know I have said many things but as I told you the other night I wish that to change and giving you your proper title is the first step" Inuyasha nodded and looked at his brother with adoration in his eyes then said " I pray that I never need to use this" as he placed it around his neck.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded and replied" as do I little brother as do I"   
  
Then he turned back to the group and said I am leaving my mate and son in your protection I trust that you will all work to keep them safe and Kagome remember summon me when the final battle draws near" with that he patted Shippo on his head gave Kagome a hug and turned and walked quickly away with Jaken screeching "wait for me master Sesshoumaru" 


	23. ch23

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha dang it  
  
Please review or email me and let me know what you think, Good Bad or Ugly Thanks.  
  
Inuyasha: grrrr kagome come here now.   
  
kagome: what is it mutt face.   
  
Inuyasha: look i broke a nail waaaaa can u fix it please. gives puppy dog eyes and pouts.   
  
kagome: lmao ya come on u big baby.   
  
Sesshoumaru: hey Inuyasha look what i got raises a pic of him kissing him self in a mirror and a bowl of ramen   
  
Inuyasha: grrr Sesshomaru give me that and that's my ramen.   
  
Sesshomaru: neverrrrrrr hahahahahah bwahahahahahahahah u cant have it u have to get me first. then Sesshomaru and Inuyasha run around the place wildly and it get on kagome's nerves so she blows a dog whistle and they stopped instantly and look at her dumfounded.   
  
kagome: bad Sesshomaru give me the pic and ramen.   
  
Sesshomaru: I don't wanna. pouts and tail goes between his legs.   
  
kagome: now Sesshomaru.   
  
Sesshomaru: ok u win.   
  
then kagome grabs the bowl and sends Inuyasha and Sesshomaru out side when she goes out to see what there up to cause Inuyasha is laughing his ass off what she saw was very funny as hell Sesshomaru was in his true form chasing his tail and rolling around on the floor like a dog and hahahahahahahah he ,he was snickers he was chewing on a shoe on his back wagging his tail hahahahahahahah lol.   
  
Once Sesshoumaru had faded from sight everyone turned to a uncharacteristically quiet Inuyasha it was Miroku who spoke first and he asked " Inuyasha what is that that Sesshoumaru gave to you" Inuyasha looked at them all his face still swimming with emotion and he said in a shaky voice " its my heir stone it marks me as the second heir to the Western lands ;Sesshoumaru took it from me when Father died" Everyone looked at each other but said nothing as none knew what to say .  
  
Finally Inuyasha managed to break from his thoughts he looked at the others Shippo was dressed in his new cloths and the others were all examining all there new gifts all except Kagome she was staring off in the direction that Sesshoumaru disappeared.   
  
after a few minuets they all left for the Village once there everyone showed Kaede there gifts and Kaede looked them each over in turn when she came to Kagome she said "your cloths are lovely on ye child but was that all Sesshoumaru gave ye as his potential Mate?" Kagome blushed and pulled the necklace of the sapphire crescent on Sesshoumarus hair. Inuyasha walked over and said "well I guess your my sister now" and he smiled big then with a sigh he said " its amazing how you affect people Kagome you have found and freed Sesshoumarus heart I have never seen him like this before ; you know that he really loves you" Kagome looked up at him and smiled and said " yes I know and I love him so much as well ;I don't know how it happened but I love him with all of my being" Inuyasha patted her back and hugged her and said into her hair " I am glad that you have found love Kagome you deserve to be happy"  
  
the next morning the group left at dawn they had heard rumor of a shard to the south so south the went the morning went quickly and happily with animated conversation and Shippos banter at lunch Kikyou and Kagome went to work on Kagomes Miko powers the were walking to find a suitable place when Kikyou turned to Kagome and said " I am happy that you have found happiness" Kagome turned towards Kikyou. even though she had openly accepted Kikyou she still felt uneasy at times around her but she said " Thank you Kikyou" Kikyou gave kagome a small smile and said " I still make you uncomfortable do I not?" kagome gave Kikyou a shy look and said " well umm I wouldn't say uncomfortable exactly maybe a little uncertain I mean your so powerful and perfect I am just me" she said with a sad smile. Kikyou looked at her in shock then after a moment of silence said "have you not noticed that you are ten times more powerful than I : you were able to move in the Miko demon when I could not you healed Inuyasha's heart when I couldn't you even healed me it is true that at times your unfocused but we are working on that so do not ever negatively compare your self to Me"  
  
"perhaps" Kagome said "but you have helped me as well we would not have been able to defeat the Miko demon if you had not fused the jewel shards and even before that you helped me when the Black priestess had me controlled you helped me find my way" Both women sank into the soft grass and sat in silence for a few moments it was finally Kikyou who broke the silence " Kagome how do you always stay so happy even when your in pain you never show it" Kagome looked at the older woman and said " what do you mean?" Kikyou gave her a smile and said I know that you already miss Sesshoumaru yet you act as if it does not bother you" Kagome gave her a sad smile and said " its true I miss him so much but the sooner we finish the jewel and kill Naraku the sooner we will be back together besides I have my friends to keep me company" Kikyou looked back to her and said "why did you not just stay with him I mean you love him that is clear I can see the shards so why leave the safety of your mate and place yourself at risk" Kagome gave her an incredulous look and said a bit heatedly " What leave my friends to face Naraku your out of your mind I broke the jewel so its my place to fix it besides I want to no I need to be part of Narakus downfall he has hurt all my friends far to much for me to just sit back and do nothing" Kikyou smiled at her and said "please calm down Kagome ;I wish to be counted among your friends I have learned to respect you and like you and just Know Kagome that I like the others would protect you with my life I just wanted to know why you do what you do I meant no offence I do not understand your actions but I do respect them" Kagome visibly relaxed and said I am sorry Kikyou I do count you as my friends and have since you joined the group and I to would protect you" Kikyou smiled and said " yes I know that even if you didn't think of me as a friend you still would" just then a huge boar youkai emerged from the left and a huge bull youkai emerged from the left both women jumped up and stood back to back with bows drawn a moment later two purifying arrows went sailing through the air in opposite directions with two horrendous screams of pain the two youkai turned to dust .the women walked slowly to the piles of dust and extracted the shards just as Inuyasha bounded into the clearing fallowed by Sango and Miroku with Shippo on his shoulder. they all ran up to the two women and Shippo launched himself into kagome's arms Kagome hugged him tightly and said to the group "we are fine guys" Kikyou backed her up by saying" just a couple of youkai we are as Kagome said fine" then she said " here kagome" as she handed her the shards from the boar youkai. then Kagome said "wow Inuyasha we just got two more shards I wish they would always come to us" she finished with a giggle witch turned to outright laughter when Inuyasha just glared and said in a pouty voice "you two could have left some fun for me" Kikyou also started to laugh but walked over and stroked Inuyasha's hair and said "you can have the next one ok?" he looked at her and said " you damn right" and walked away with the remainder of the group standing there in the clearing trying to suppress there laughter.  
  
finally everyone lost the battle against laughter and started walking back to camp laughing heartily.  
  
the next three days passed uneventfully as they were tracking shards finally on the fourth day they caught up with a huge bear youkai with three shards . the bear attacked them as soon as he sensed them. Inuyasha was hit with a powerful paw and sent flying into a tree but that had distracted the youkai enough that Sango sent her Hiraikotsu flying at the beast it made contact with a sickening thud and rebounded into Sangos waiting hands just then Miroku opened his wind tunnel to distract the bear from Sango. he closed it as Kikyou and Kagome fired there arrows the arrows hit the animal one on the leg the other on the shoulder just as the bear turned on Kagome the call of Kaze no Kizu rang through the air the energy waves hit the bear just as two more glowing arrows hit it in the chest . it screamed and crashed to the ground dead. Kagome quickly walked forward and pulled the three shards from the Youkai's back and it turned to dust. 


	24. ch24

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha dang it  
  
Please review or email me and let me know what you think, Good Bad or Ugly Thanks.  
  
A/N: hello everyone once again thank you for all of the reviews and emails. To answer a question that has been asked yes there was an episode that I have referred to several times its episode #98 Just Kikyou and kagome in a cave it is one of my favorite episodes.  
  
I will be updating again on Thursday and hope to be back on my Sunday, Tuesday, Thursday schedule then.  
  
now I have a question for everyone; I have ideas to keep this story going but I wish to know what all of you think how much longer should I keep it going? well I will look forward to hearing from all of you and please enjoy the story.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru sat at his desk in his study looking over a treaty he had just finalized he was pleased that it had been so easy to barter this agreement, so he sat feeling satisfied with himself however his thoughts turned to the woman who had somehow found and freed his heart it had been three weeks and a day since he left her he knew that she was in good hands and would be safe he sat contemplating this when Jaken entered and said " I am sorry to bother you master Sesshoumaru but I have found your brothers Vassal Myoga and have learned of your brothers night of venerability"  
  
Sesshoumaru had turned to look at him and said " when is it" the little imp gulped and said " if he is to be believed its tonight on the moonless night from dark till dawn" Sesshoumaru looked slightly shell shocked for a moment but quickly returned to his normal emotionless facade he looked at Jaken and said" is that all" now the little Imp really looked fearful he said" I have heard that a large cloud of miasma is moving towards the last known location of your brother and mate"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Three weeks had passed since the day they fought the bear youkai was almost nightfall on the night of the new moon, they had found a small abandoned hut and everyone was inside talking Inuyasha was looking nervous he hated his human nights but had gotten better over the years with Kagome and the group Shippo had been attempting to comfort him and had fallen asleep in his lap. Everything was quiet when suddenly Kagome jumped up and said in a slightly panicky voice Naraku is coming I can sense the jewel.  
  
A moment later Inuyasha's hair turned black his eyes turned brown and his ears moved down to where a humans were and now he was human. The group glanced around nervously and Sango asked "how far away Kagome" Kagome looked over and said "he is on the very outer edge of my scenes but coming fast he will be here within a eight hours. I think its time for me to summon Sesshoumaru" they all nodded in agreement and Kagome reached into her shirt grabbing hold of the crescent and the braided strand of hair that made its chain and said in a loud voice " Sesshoumaru I need you here the final battle grows near"  
  
hours later Kagome heard Sesshoumarus voice in her head he said " I have located you now I will be there within minuets I have been looking for you" three minuets later Sesshoumaru stood before them Inuyasha slowly and warily walked forward to his brother unsure of what his brothers reaction would be. Sesshoumaru knowing what to expect was still shocked by his brothers appearance his hair where usually silver white like his own was now black his ears no longer stood proudly on the top of his head but were small human ears on the sides his usual large golden eyes were deep brown, gone was his fangs and claws and Sesshoumaru noticed he looked scared his usual cocky attitude was replaced with one of cautious worry that was clearly etched on his face.

Sesshoumaru started to speak but Inuyasha cut him off and said in a quiet dejected voice "I will be little help for you tonight I guess when it all comes down to it I am a useless half breed" hearing his brothers soft sad words Sesshoumaru was hit with a strong wave of guilt thinking {I am the one who placed these doubts in his mind} then he shut his mind for a moment thinking {I can not afford to become emotional tonight} so he reached out and slapped his brother so hard that he knocked him into the wall and said in a hard voice " you are our fathers son and second heir to the western lands you will behave as such" the entire room jumped at his sudden action and glared at Sesshoumaru.

he slowly walked over to Inuyasha who lie on the ground glaring at him and offered his hand to help him up and said in a soft voice into his brothers ear "we will stall until first light until then please guard my pup here once you are you once again then join us " then he turned to the group and said " we should meet him some other place than here we should pick our battle field." Everyone looked over at Inuyasha who stood listening with a set determination on his face he said "yes Sesshoumaru is correct I will stay here till first light with Shippo then I will join you" everyone nodded there head and walked out into the night with there weapons the final battle had come.  
  
They all walked in silence when a deep growl was heard from Sesshoumaru instantly Kagome sensed what it was and she placed her hand on Sesshoumarus arm and said in a quiet voice "he is a friend" Sesshoumaru just curtly nodded his head and they waited all of a sudden Koga skidded to a halt in front of Kagome and said "Kagome how are you" not wishing to see Koga hurt she quickly said "Koga we are going into the final Battle with naraku are you in and have you met My MATE Sesshoumaru?" Koga looked at her then at Sesshoumaru and said" Lord Sesshoumaru Kagome congratulations and you damn right I am in with the battle with naraku" then looking around he said "hey where is dog cr eeerrrrr I mean Inuyasha " he corrected himself because of two strong glares from the two Mikos and deep growling from Sesshoumaru.

Kagome said " he will join us later" Koga looked a bit perplexed but didn't comment ant further Jaken who had been unusually quiet finally spoke and said "there is a suitable clearing about five miles from here to make our stand" Sesshoumaru said in a quiet voice first bring me Un/an he needs to be acquainted with the allies" as Jaken walked the two headed dragonet forward Sesshoumaru said "everyone needs to walk forward and pet him he needs to get your scent so he will not inadvertently harm you during the battle" with Sesshoumaru having hold of the reins everyone walked forward and petted it and it was purring madly when it was done he gave a short sigh of disappointment then everyone watched as Sesshoumaru removed its muzzles. And began to walk forward once again.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Naraku sat with his back against a tree he was growling viciously at the images that showed on the face if a mirror that was being held by a small girl with large emotionless eyes who was standing in front of him and to his right was s human boy in an exterminators uniform and to his left was a woman with an oblivious smile it was her who spoke " they have joined forces they will be formidable" the growling grew louder then the small child holding the mirror said " there are two missing the fox child and Inuyasha" Naraku growled at her and said " I can see that do you know where they are?" The child shook her head and said in a whisper" no master Naraku I can not find them I can not sense them" "no matter we will move forth we will complete the jewel in the morning and they will all die" he said as he stood and walked away the small child said to the woman who was her sister " we will be free this day Naraku will die" the older demoness looked at the child eyes wide and smiled  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha paced the floor of the hut he did not like just standing idle wile his friends and family went into battle but he knew that he would be little help to them. So in order to comfort him self and the Kitsune who was curled in the corner crying he did what was vary rare for him he bent and picked up the little kitsune in his arms and hugged him.  
  
Shippo was shocked at first but once he realized that Inuyasha was doing he grabbed madly at his fire rat Haori and clung to him sobbing. Inuyasha sat with the Kitsune in his arms and gently stroked his back and buried his nose into the red hair slowly rocking him.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Upon reaching the clearing they found them selves face to face with Kagura, Kanna, Kohaku and Naraku. Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru and said in a quiet voice that she knew only he would be able to hear said that IS naraku not a puppet" Sesshoumaru quickly nodded his head and looked at there opponent.  
  
He spared a quick glance at the ski it would be light in less than half hour and he knew that his brother was most likely already on his way. Then he allowed his eyes to briefly look over his companions and had to admit they looked formidable but everyone in the group had a look on there face that they knew that one or all of them might not survive. Directly to his right stood Kagome with bow drawn and arrow notched next to her was Sango she had her Hiraikotsu ready on her shoulder next to her was Miroku with his staff ready a large number of ofdas in his hand and the beads barely on his cursed hand and next to him stood the two wolves that traveled with Koga Ginta and Hikaku. On his left was Kikyou with bow at ready with arrow in place beside her was Kirara and un/an and on the outer edge was Jaken with his staff of heads poised and koga with his sword drawn.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Finally managing to make himself and Shippo feel better Inuyasha stood still holding the kit he said in a soft voice we should get going I do not want to be far away once I change back Shippo nodded and clung to him tighter. As they walked out into the cold night air.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A single shiver of fear ran down Narakus spine all of these people in front of him hated him but he had beaten all of them at one time or that is the way he saw it struck staring at the group in front of him . But he would have never guessed that they would put aside there differences long enough to join forces he knew that he was looking at a very formidable force but in his overconfidence he was sure that he would emerge victorious.  
  
In a clear voice he said I see that we are missing one dog what did he get afraid and run and hide then the sun peeked over the horizon and a white haired dog eared Inuyasha walked forward to take his place on the right side of his brother drawing the Tetsusaiga. Shippo remained cowering in a tree with Kagomes bag. Naraku watched this with interest he knew that he was in trouble and he knew that this battle was not going to be easy but he was confidant that he would win so with one final laugh he said " Kanna take the mikos soul"   
  
both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru stepped in front of Kagome thinking she was the target but Kanna stepped forward and turned her mirror towards Kikyou she jerked once as a soul left her but Kagome quickly countered shooting an arrow from between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru into the mirror she almost felt badly when she watched it shatter and the small child collapse to the ground in tears at that moment is when all hell broke lose.   
  
Sango was busy trying to defend herself against Kohaku without hurting him she had tears streaming down her face as she fought him yelling at him "Kohaku please its me I am your sister you need to think I know the memory is painful for you I know but it wasn't you it was Naraku" the boys eyes flashed and a look of pain and horror crossed his face and he said in a weak pained voice " Please sister please take this pain away from me I am dead please allow me to rest in peace" Sango with tears streaming down her face said in a pained voice said "Kohaku please I don't want to lose you please live for me" the boy in obvious pain said " Be strong for me my sister live for me but please let me go rest in peace we will be reborn again as siblings only this time I will be the older" Sango looked at her brother with tears streaming down her face she pulled the jewel shard from his back and watched in horror as he fell into her arms he looked up at her with tears running down his face and patted her face and said "thank you my sister thank you" then his body went limp and he was gone Sango could not bring herself to get up she could not bring her self to move or to let him go so there she sat sobbing with her dead brother in her arms.  
  
As thousands of lower demons emerged on them. Miroku opened his wind tunnel and swept hundreds of demons into the void but quickly closed it once the insects arrived but then he looked over at Sango sitting holding her brother and he knew that he had to protect her now that she was unable to protect herself he stepped up in front of her and opened his wind tunnel once again heedless that he was drawing in hundreds of the poisonous insects"   
  
Kagome and Kikyou were back to back firing arrows into that massive numbers of youkai that were descending on them so thickly that the sky was blocked out there arrows tore enormous rifts in the tide of youkai then they turned there attention to Naraku they could see him standing where he had stood this entire battle they started walking slowly towards him still rapid firing there arrows into the massive amounts of youkai over head.  
  
Both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had a demon puppet that they were fighting Sesshoumaru with Tokijin and Inuyasha with Tetsusaiga. They could see that each fighting on his own was doing little good so both concentrated on one and soon it disappeared and they turned there attention to the second.  
  
Koga, was fighting Kagura both were bloody and worn Kagura did not wish to die but if she didn't fight she would die anyway she couldn't blame the wolf for wishing her dead she had slaughtered most of his pack so on they fought.  
  
Ginta and Hikaku were busy fighting the demons that at least were thinning out. un/an was shooting energy bolts from both heads as rapidly as he could and Kirara in her large cat form was ripping and shredding them as rapidly as she could trying to get to her master and the fallen Miroku.  
  
Naraku was slightly worried when he saw the two Mikos walking towards him all his youkai was gone and both of his puppets were now gone as well Kagura was also bleeding to death and would soon be dead and Kanna was already dead he was slightly shocked when two purification arrows as well as huge energy blasts from both Tokijin and Tetsusaiga hit him simultaneously. He screamed and turned to dust the corrupted nearly complete jewel was no match for the overwhelming power of the combined attack. Kagome walked forward and picked up the jewel immediately it begins to turn from black to pure shining pink.  
  
Then with tears in her eyes she looked around to see what was left. She started crying as she ran to where Sango and Miroku lie dead with Kirara lying near them.   
  
Sesshoumaru walked over and took her in his arms for a moment and passed her to his brother and drew Tensaiga first he revived Sango who looked at Miroku and started to cry realizing that he had died protecting her then he revived Miroku who was thrilled that he was alive and Sango had lived he started to revive Sangos brother but she stopped him and said with a voice heavy with grief that it was his wish. Sesshoumaru nodded and walked over to the fire cat and revived her she quickly transformed into her kitten state and climbed in Miroku's lap with Sango.  
  
Weak from blood loss his self he walked over to where Jaken and un/an lie they had fought bravely and he owed them for there loyalty so with two more quick slashed with his sword they revived as well he cast his eyes around the clearing and saw what made his heart lurch in his chest he quickly looked to see where Kagome was he couldn't allow her to see what lie before him he rushed over and with a rapid slash he revived the tiny body of Shippo a youkai must have gotten him wile he was hiding luckily he revived and bounded into Sesshoumarus arms sobbing so hard .  
  
He was sobbing something about trying to get to Sango and Miroku when they fell and a youkai Sesshoumaru patted the frightened kit and said " your all right; I have you; your safe now" Shippo turned tear-filled emerald green eyes to lock with golden amber ones and Sesshoumarus heart almost stopped he could see infinite trust and love in that kits eyes and it was for him.  
  
Koga limped up to him and handed him two jewel shards and said " please give these to Kagome for me I need to get my men home" he said an turned and walked away. With a limping Ginta and Hikaku limping slowly behind him. He turned slowly he was feeling light headed he was looking for his brother but his eyes were not working as well as they should he was dizzy he knew it was from blood loss but he needed to find Kagome she was bleeding to he needed to help her he faintly heard Shippo yell and he felt strong arms grab him and gently lie him on the ground  
  
When Sesshoumaru woke again he was on the ground he had something warm against his back and chest .he was disoriented but somehow he knew that he was safe. Looking down he saw a small red head Shippo? He thought then he could see the delicate hand around his waist. Then from above he heard his brothers voice quiet and relieved saying " so you finally decided to wake up"

Inuyasha softly landed beside him and said" you were wounded but you used a lot of energy to revive our friends thank you" Sesshoumaru said " your friends brother " at witch point Miroku walked forward and said " no my friend once you joined with Kagome you became our friend as well" Sesshoumaru didn't know what to say he hadn't really had any real friends his entire life he had had some but he learned young that most if not all just wanted something from him so he stopped allowing himself to be hurt but somehow he knew that these people wanted nothing from him. So he just said "thank you I am honored"

then he turned to his brother and asked" how long have I been out?" Inuyasha gave a small chuckle and said "three days and your other brat is over there with that dragon thing she woke about half hour ago" Sesshoumaru turned his head and there playing with Un/an was indeed Rin. "Kagome would not allow us to move you so I sent the little toad to get her I thought that kid would be worried "Inuyasha said as if to answer Sesshoumarus unspoken question. Just then Rin noticed that Sesshoumaru was awake and she ran over yelling "Sesshoumaru-sama you're awake "as she fell to the ground next to him. Inuyasha laughed and said "yes and now so is the whole camp " as if to prove his point Kagome grunted and sat up and yawned.


	25. ch25

A/N: OK people I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update I had written a witch hunter Robin fic and someone didn't like my spelling so I got suspended from for a wile anyway I hope that this is ok I have a lot of plans for this story as my muse has returned to me. anyway thank you to all my reviewers and I hope that this chapter is all right. thanks again and have a great day  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha dang it  
  
Please review or email me and let me know what you think, Good Bad or Ugly Thanks.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome sat up and yawned unsure of what had woken her she hadn't been sleeping well not since the battle when Sesshoumaru fell . he had been unconscious and the children had been worried she was also worried but did not allow herself to think about it she felt that she had to be strong for the children.   
  
then she noticed that Inuyasha and Miroku were both sitting there and Rin was madly hugging Sesshoumaru Shippo was saying something about Rin being on top of him and fear struck her she hurriedly looked down and was flooded with relief when unlike the three previous days she looked into two open golden amber eyes. Tears sprang to her eyes as she dropped on top of him and hugged him tightly and wept with gratitude into his neck and hair.  
  
Sesshoumaru finished hugging Rin and patted Shippo on the head and rolled his body over he pulled a still weeping Kagome into his arms and nuzzled her neck and said softly " I am alright love please do not cry" Kagome murmured into his chest between sobs " I was so worried you used a lot of energy that you did not have to revive those who had fallen then you collapsed and would not awaken then I was healing your wounds and saw how badly you were wounded and I couldn't help worry I was afraid that I was going to lose you ,but your ok now right? you are all right?"

Sesshoumaru tipped her head from his chest and gazed down into her deep blue eyes and said " I am fine my love you have healed me mind body and soul" then bent his neck and kissed her deeply and passionately allowing all the emotion in his body into that kiss he wanted her to know that everything was all right now ; that she had nothing to worry about any more. The mood was somewhat broken as the children not wishing to be ignored started jumping on them so they broke there kiss and started hugging the children.  
  
once the emotional reunion was over Kagome stood and started fixing everyone something to eat and Sesshoumaru stood on slightly unsteady legs he almost fell and would have had Inuyasha not seen him and bolted to his side to help support him. Sesshoumaru looked at his brother but quietly said "I would like to bath" Inuyasha said nothing just nodded his head with a grunt and started slowly walking towards the hot springs supporting Sesshoumaru. Once at the hot springs Inuyasha helped his brother sit down in the water after undressing and said I will be right back and with that said he sprung away only to return a moment later with several bottles which Sesshoumaru recognized as body wash, shampoo and conditioner he handed Sesshoumaru the bottles and laid the towel down next to the spring and sat against a nearby tree.  
  
Sesshoumaru said wile bathing " Inuyasha thank you for having Rin retrieved " Inuyasha just said "FEH didn't want the little brat worrying over you "then in a softer tone Inuyasha said "she hasn't left your side since you fell you know" Sesshoumaru looked over at his brother and said with a questioning look and Inuyasha clarified " I was talking about Kagome but the brats have been hovering close by as well they were all very worried they love you very much .

I am jealous of you a bit " Sesshoumaru looked at his brother questioningly so Inuyasha said " you have a mate who is and will always be more loyal than any Inu youkai bitch could ever be and you have children who love and adore you." seeing a slightly concerned look on Sesshoumarus face Inuyasha quickly added " well at least I have a great sister and a fine niece and nephew" Sesshoumaru relaxed and started to stand to get out of the water seeing this Inuyasha rushed to his side and said " you Baka you are still weak you will fall damn it wait for me to help you" Sesshoumaru glared at his brother regardless as to its truth he did not like being referred to as weak. Inuyasha then said " you have a family who needs you we don't want your recovery delayed by your falling" Sesshoumaru gave his brother one snarling growl but allowed him to help him once dressed they two headed back to camp   
  
Sesshoumaru was gaining strength every moment and felt much better he turned to his brother just before they reached camp and said " I thank you for you help Inuyasha may I ask you one favor"  
  
Inuyasha gave his brother a wary look but nodded his head and waited for Sesshoumaru to ask what he wanted " will you watch Rin and Shippo for a few days once we return from Kagomes world" Sesshoumaru suddenly said Inuyasha looked at his brother and sputtered out "You want me to baby-sit" Sesshoumaru gave his brother a rare smile his fangs just peaking out and said "yes they will need to be protected and I wish to have some time alone with Kagome" Inuyasha just said " Feh" and walked away into camp to get his food.

fallowed by Sesshoumaru once he sat down Kagome was instantly at his side as was Rin and Shippo she handed him a bowel of meat he gave her a questioning look and she said " wile you were out I had Inuyasha get us some meat you need to build up your strength so don't argue and eat" he looked around the camp and noticed that no one was paying him any attention once the meal was finished Miroku stood and said that he was returning with Sango to her village to lay her brother to rest and that they would meet back in Edo in three weeks everyone nodded as the two climbed onto Kirara's back with Sango holding the body of her brother in her lap. Sesshoumaru said as he looked around we should be going I am sure that Kagome's mother is worried.  
  
soon the camp was broken and with Kikyou on Inuyasha's back and Kagome in Sesshoumarus arms with Jaken and the children on Un/An they headed towards Edo they would be there before nightfall.  
  
after three hours of silent travel Sesshoumaru decided it would be quicker to have Kikyou and Inuyasha ride Un/An with Jaken and the children witch they did after some mild protests from Inuyasha.  
  
they flew through the air and reached the well clearing by mid afternoon. they all climbed down from Un/An and Sesshoumaru placed Kagome gently on her feet and said "Kagome we should go and tell you mother what is going on" she nodded and said "yes I would also like to take the children to meet her and get some things because I believe that once the wish is made that the well will close" Sesshoumaru nodded his head and watched as Kagome handed a jewel shard to Shippo and asked Sesshoumaru to stand on the bottom of the well in case it didn't allow Shippo to pass. Sesshoumaru did as he was asked and kagome placed Shippo into Inuyasha's arms and he jumped in.

the magic took hold of Inuyasha and Shippo and a few minuets later Inuyasha emerged alone and picked Rin up she hugged his neck and she could be heard saying weeeeee as the magic took her then Kagome handed Sesshoumaru her necklace which was a very large piece of the jewel and the both jumped in together to find Inuyasha , Rin , and an unconscious Shippo. Inuyasha looked up worriedly and said " all the smells must have overwhelmed him he should be ok in a minuet" Kagome picked up the Kit and almost immediately he started to wake up. Kagome smiled at him and asked "are you alright Shippo?" he looked up and said "yes I am alright now momma" so Kagome turned to Inuyasha and said "thank you Inuyasha" he said " Feh no problem call for me when your ready to bring them back" and with that he jumped back into the well.   
  
Kagome sighed and said to Shippo "once we walk out the door the smells will be stronger will you be all right" he gave her a big smile and said "I will be ok momma really I know that you warned me but I didn't listen that is why I was sick" Kagome hugged him tightly and said to both Shippo and Rin "are you two ready to meet you Grandma?" both children excitedly shook there heads yes and they all stepped into the courtyard of the shrine heading towards the house.  
  
Kagome was the first in the door with Shippo in her arms Fallowed by Sesshoumaru with Rin in his arms .she entered the kitchen after taking her shoes off at the door to see her mother sitting at the table sipping tea, Kagome said "Momma I would like to introduce your grand Kit Shippo" Mommas eyes brightened as she turned to see the kit looking anxiously at her she held out her arms to him and with a huge smile that lit his entire face jumped into her arms. she hugged him and started to cry as she looked at her daughter and said "you have decided to stay in the past haven't you?"

Kagome said "yes momma I have I agreed to marry Sesshoumaru and this is your grand daughter Rin" Momma Higurashi smiled and kneeled down and said "hello Rin I am so happy to finally meet you I have heard so much about you and you to Shippo" both children hugged her and Kagome then said "Momma I would like to go shopping and get some things I am also going to take some things from my room I am going to make a wish on the jewel and hope it disappears when we get back and I am not sure of the well will work after that" mother Higurashi looked at her daughter then said " then that naraku is dead?" Kagome said yes he is and we all made it thanks to Sesshoumaru he brought Sango and Miroku back as well as Kirara and his retainer Jaken and a two headed dragon named Un/ An who fell and died in the battle" then Shippo spoke up not knowing that his mother didn't know that he to had died that day " and me to "

Kagome looked at Shippo and sputtered "w wh what ,what do you mean you died I didn't know that" then looked at Sesshoumaru and said "you never told me why in seven hells didn't you tell me" he had an uneasy look and said " I um well I was unconscious I didn't get the chance" Kagome who was about to say some more to him was cut off by her mother with " At least everyone is fine now were you hurt Sesshoumaru" he said with a thank full look "yes but your daughter and my mate healed me" thinking { now she is going to kill me } as he gave a look to the kit who still had no Idea what he said wrong.

Rin then broke the tension that had built up in the kitchen by piping up and saying with overflowing joy in her voice " I now have a momma and a daddy and a brother and an uncle and now a grandma yea Rin has a family again" the two women then picked up the children momma Higurashi picking up Shippo and petting his tail asked "how old are you Shippo" then looked to kagome with Rin in her arms and asked Rin how old she was. Shippo said "I am four" and Rin Looked at Sesshoumaru in askance he said "I believe that you around six or seven Rin" then Rin said " I am six or seven " with a giggle momma Higurashi gave a questioning look at Sesshoumaru he made no move to answer her so she assumed that he would explain later.   
  
just then Souta came in and was introduced to his niece and nephew and asked if he would go and show then how to play with his toys he happily agreed and the three children headed up stairs.  
  
Mother Higurashi said to Sesshoumaru " how is it you do not know how old she is?" he gave a sigh and explained about how he found her about how he was hurt leaving out HOW he had been hurt but Kagome coughed knowingly he gave her a glare and she giggled once he had finished Mother Higurashi said " the poor baby I am so glad that you saved her and took her in " he smiled and said " as am I it was on the day that I learned the true worth of Tensaiga and lost all desire for Tetsusaiga "then Kagome looked at her mother and said "yes mother Sesshoumaru has made up there not fighting anymore" mother Higurashi looked at him with a smile and said " that is good siblings should not fight"  
  
the remainder of the afternoon passed joyfully it was decided that mother Rin and Kagome would go shopping the next day Shippo was very unhappy that he couldn't come.   
  
later that night a package came for Kagome and she opened it to find two necklaces and a note that said place the blue crescent on Sesshoumaru and the red one on Shippo. Kagome was utterly shocked she did not know what to think she could feel magic in the stones but they did not seem harmful so she asked Sesshoumaru what he thought he took the one that the note said was for him and held it he said it does not feel harmful so he slipped it around his neck the moment the stone settled onto his chest his tail disappeared as did his claws , fangs, markings and his eyes wile still the same color the pupil was round and not silted anymore.  
  
Kagome gasped and walked to him she took his hand his claws were there they were just not visible she said "you look human all your prominent demonic attributes are gone well not gone just hidden this is amazing where did this come from more importantly how could anyone know" Kagome finished with fear in her voice Sesshoumaru sniffed the stone meant for Shippo and he could smell no scent other than his and Kagomes he then looked at the note it was then he understood he placed an arm comfortingly around her and said "we shall be watchful but not worry now we can go out as a family tomorrow" Kagome bit her lip and said "but someone knows were here we could be in Danger" Sesshoumaru chuckled and said "we will deal with any problems when we come to them let us rest now my love "Kagome seemed pacified by Sesshoumarus words and said "I want to take a shower first" Sesshoumaru said "Ok I will stay here call when your done" " all right" with that said Kagome left and went up stairs and Kagomes mother gave him a look that said explain now mister

he sighed and said pointing to the note " that is my retainers hand writing" Mother gasped "that means that your alive here in this time" Sesshoumaru held up his hand and said "not necessarily all this means is that Jaken is alive in this time pleas do not tell Kagome I do not wish to up set her besides I believe that as she would said I am in enough trouble" mother giggled and said all right but if the well does close you are alive in this time you had better come see me mister do you understand" Sesshoumaru graced her with a smile and said" yes mother"  
  
The next day Sesshoumaru, Kagome, her mother and both children went shopping Kagome bought both children toys and stuff she bought Sesshoumaru a few small pieces of jewelry and they bought wedding rings so that Grandfather Higurashi could marry then two weeks. the day was happy and spent with lots of idle chatter. the morning before the weeding was going to be held Sesshoumaru and Kagome left the children with her mother to go and get there friends for the wedding.

one by one they along with Inuyasha they brought Sango, Miroku ,Jaken , Kaede, and Kikyou across to Kagomes time mother and grandpa Higurashi happily greeted all there new guests but both slightly hesitated when poor little Jaken was introduced to them but finally both bent and took his hand in welcome. Grandpa and souta took Sesshoumaru ,Miroku Inuyasha and Shippo shopping for cloths for the wedding and mother and kagome took Sango, Kaede, Kikyou and Rin shopping and poor Jaken with no way to hide his youkai attributes was just measured and left behind to wait.  
  
the afternoon went by quickly and all the cloths were there mother went upstairs with Shippo and Sesshoumaru so she could measure for the holes for there tails and everything seemed ready for the wedding the next day.  
  
The next morning broke sunny and clear witch was great considering it was the middle of winter there was no snow and none expected till tomorrow Inuyasha and Grandpa was busy trying to help the rest including a nervous Sesshoumaru get dressed for the wedding. in another room mother was bust helping all the women get ready and the morning flew by now it was time for the weeding and Sesshoumaru stood unmoving at the alter Inuyasha at his side grumbling something about wearing shoes Jaken pulling on his collar and Miroku wondering what the women were going to look like.

that is till they saw the women come out of the house. Sango was first to come outwearing a flowing blue dress with spaghetti straps and her hair down flowing in lazy curls with Kikyou next in a mid cut light purple dress that hugged her body and flowed fluidly down to her feet fallowed by mother in a simple yellow dress and Kaede in a light blue dress. they walked slowly towards the alter fallowed by Shippo ,souta and Rin who held baskets in there hands and were dropping rose petals then all eyes were on the door there stood Kagome in traditional wedding Kimono of silver white with her hair done up in an elaborate bun she walked slowly towards The people standing at the alter Sesshoumaru was speechless he just hoped that he would be able to remember the vows and be able to recite them.


	26. ch26

A/N: Hello everyone, thank you for the as always I am so happy to hear from everyone now I didn't write the wedding down but I will write a one shot about the wedding and post it on here by monday for those of you who wanted to hear about the wedding I wanted to get to the jewel and the wish as they are very important to the remainder of the story well I hope that you enjoy and I will update again on Monday

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha dang it  
  
Please review or email me and let me know what you think, Good Bad or Ugly Thanks.  
  
After the wedding was over and Sesshoumaru and Kagome said there good buys it was decided that all the adults would go through the well first fallowed by Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha with the children then finally Kagome who would be given a few minuets to say good buy to her family. finally after tearful good byes Kagome jumped into the well for one last time it had been decided that they would all sleep in the clearing and in the morning a wish would be made on the shikon no Tama and with any luck it would disappear forever.

between Kaede Kagome Kikyou and Miroku a barrier was set up around the clearing to keep them all safe from any possible harm and Shippo was well warned to stay away from it with that done everyone settled down for a good nights sleep.

The morning broke clear and cold Kagome was the first to awaken so she brought down the barrier and woke Kikyou, Kaede and Miroku all needed to bath and purify the jewel it was decided that the wish would be made under the branches of the god tree and once all preparations were made kagome stood in a barrier and held the Jewel in her hand and in a loud clear voice said " I have given a lot of thought about what to wish for but every wish that I thought about I was afraid would be corrupted I thought about Inuyasha's wish to become full youkai but I just know that he would be in a blood rage then I thought about Kikyou but then I knew that I would be sacrificed and wile I am willing I know that as my friends she and Inuyasha would suffer so I decided after much thought to wish for this I wish for Midoriko's long battle against evil to end in victory so she may finally be free and for the jewel to vanish forever" .

then the jewel levitated and a bright pink light erupted the barrier fell and the light turned to white then before them stood Midoriko in all her splendor she looked over the small group of people and Youkai that stood before her and first she looked at Inuyasha and said " Inuyasha you have grown since you first wished to take the jewel for your own needs " then turning to Sesshoumaru she said " lord Sesshoumaru you have also learned many valuable lessons, life lessons of love your father had a compassion in him and in you I can see the seeds of that compassion" then turning once again her eyes fell on Kikyou.

" Kikyou you have finally learned that a true love means excepting yourself and the one you love without condition" then turning to Kagome she said " Kagome you have shown wisdom well beyond your years you have finally unlocked the secret of the jewel all before you have wished for power or purity but you asked for my victory against evil you have the wisdom to know that nothing is evil just in its birth not human nor youkai and for that and for your refusal to be corrupted by the evil in the jewel I want to bestow you with your hearts greatest desires of course permitting that those involved are willing.

first Lord Sesshoumaru your mate is saddened for she knows that Inu youkai mate for life and she knows that she and your daughter will grow old and die before your very eyes would you be opposed to your daughter and mate being inu youkai as you are?" Sesshoumaru who had accepted that Kagome and Rin would indeed grow old and die in no time said "I can not ask them to change for me" Midoriko said "that is true but if they choose to change would you be supportive and would you help them learn and train them as inu youkai?" .

Sesshoumaru was shocked and said "I would" then Midoriko turned to Rin and said Rin you have often wished to be youkai as Sesshoumaru do you still wish that?" Rin ran forward and said hopefully "you can make it so I am like Sesshoumaru so I can be like his real daughter and live a long time ? yes I want that more than anything" Midoriko said very well I can see in your heart that you really wish this so with a simple touch Rin was transformed into a small female version of Sesshoumaru her hair was now silver and waist length and her little hands were tipped with tiny delicate claws her twin stripes and crescent adorned her little face and when she smiled you could see little fangs peeking out of her mouth' .

Sesshoumaru stood in shock as Rin launched herself into his arms he caught her easily and hugged her close to him disbelieving that she really wished to become like him. then Midoriko turned to kagome and said "I know you wish to be Inu so I am making you a black Inu with that she laid her hand on Kagome and with a flash of light Kagomes hair became streaked with blue and she grew a tail and claws as well as fangs her hair also grew till it was inches short of the ground on her face were dark blue stripes and her lids were also dark blue and a blood red crescent adorned her forehead.

then Midoriko turned to Inuyasha and Kikyou her thoughts were also with you two she wanted to find a way for Kikyou to be alive once again and I have a solution I am not ready to depart this world and like you Kikyou I spent my life in quiet servitude I would also like to be happy for a wile if you will agree I will merge souls with you but you must let all souls except the piece of Kagomes which she has given you we will match Inuyasha's life span and will once again be able to bare children but I warn you I will always be with you"

Kikyou with tears in her eyes said "I would once again be alive?" Midoriko said "yes but I would always be in recesses of your mind if you need someone to call upon" Kikyou said "I would be honored "Midoriko nodded her head and said "we will merge in a moment but Inuyasha I am sorry that I can not make you full demon as Kagome feared you would go into a blood rage and nothing would be able to stop you for that I am sorry" it was one of Kagomes wishes however it is the one that I can not give" he looked and said " Midoriko thank you for your honesty but I no longer wish to become full youkai I have finally found acceptance for who and what I am I have a family and a mate" Midoriko nodded and with a smile said " Inuyasha you have truly matured" and with that she turned into a globe of light and flew into Kikyou's body once there dozens of souls erupted and floated off into the sky Kikyou glowed for a few moments and then she fell to the ground she then looked up with tears in her eyes and said I am whole once again I am warm Inuyasha I am alive"

Sesshoumaru was staring at Kagome and said "Kagome..... I .........why did you never say that you were worried about our life spans" she smiled with her new fangs peeking out and said" Sesshoumaru I didn't think that there was anything that could be done about it but Sesshoumaru I was also worried about you and about what the other lords of lands ...... I am sorry I didn't know that Midoriko was going to do this please do not be upset with me "she looked worriedly at him but he sat Rin down and pulled her into his arms and said "my love you are positively the most beautiful woman in the world and you are MINE thank you so much thank you for Rin and for you now I will not lose you or her thank you" Sesshoumaru said with tears in his eyes.

Inuyasha was helping Kikyou up and she ran over and hugged Kagome squealing "Kagome I am alive I am alive thank you so much" Kagome hugged her back and then looked over at Miroku and Sango uncertain what they would say . Sango rushed forward embracing her tightly and said "Kagome you are beautiful" and Kaede came forward as well with an approving look said "you are most lovely child most lovely"

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and said "I am sorry Inuyasha" he pulled her into a tight embrace ignoring the low growls from his brother and looked her in the eyes and said " Kagome you have given me more than you ever had to you have given me my soul back you have given me Kikyou back and you have given me my brother back never be sorry" just then Sango cleared her throat and said" this seems like a good time to announce that Miroku and I are getting married in three months "

there was another low round of cheers as everyone swarmed around Miroku and Sango all except Sesshoumaru who stood still trying to comprehend that his kagome his mate would not die in a few short years he would truly have her for the rest of his life and his dearest Rin she would also live he was overwhelmed with happiness he didn't know what to think both had voluntarily given up being human something he knew both were proud of as he was his youkai blood.

he was shaken from his thoughts by Shippo who had remained quiet and thoughtful during this entire time hopped on his shoulder and said "momma is beautiful as an Inu youkai isn't she Sesshoumaru she? will still want me wont she ?you still want me don't you?" he gave the kit an incredulous look and said "what are you babbling about Shippo ? why would we not want you ,you are our son and nothing will change that ; besides I will need your help more then ever as Rin and your mother will now need to be trained to use there youkai power do not think that you are getting out of being a prince of the western lands so easily"

Shippo hugged him tightly and Sesshoumaru still feeling a bit overwhelmed but extremely happy hugged the Kit back. finally the happy group noticed that Sesshoumaru and Shippo were missing and turned to see them in a hug and walked over to surround them Kagome looking at her son and said " Shippo what do you think how do I look" Shippo jumped over to his mother and hugged her tightly and said momma you are beautiful and I love you". Kagome hugged him back and said "I love you to baby" then she opened her other arm to Rin and she sprang into her arms and Sesshoumaru walked over to put his arm around his family.

then said "I think that we should be going Kagome, Rin ,Shippo please stay with Jaken and your uncle Inuyasha I need some time alone with your mother" Inuyasha said "common brats lets go and find some food" and the children left fallowing Inuyasha but before Jaken left Sesshoumaru said to him "Jaken guard them with your life" Jaken bowed deeply and said "Yes master Sesshoumaru Lady Kagome" and scrambled off after Inuyasha and the children.

Kagome turned to Sango and Miroku and gave them both a big hug then turned and did the same with Kikyou and Kaede. then turned to Sesshoumaru and stepped next to him and grabbed hold his cloud formed under there feet and he said" Tell Inuyasha thank you and we will be back in a few days" with that aid he flew away.  
  
Sesshoumaru wanted privacy so he headed to the most privet place he knew it was a lake deep within the mountains it was a beautiful spot that he visited many times as a child he made a slow arc around the lake making sure there was no threat nearby then landed he was still feeling emotional about the days events and he wanted some time just talk for a wile and he had plans, Kagome would truly be his mate before morning.


	27. ch27

A/N: hello everyone thank you for all the reviews it has literally spurred me on to update early so here is another chapter for everyone who reviewed thank you all so much I really enjoy hearing that someone enjoys my writing. now This Chapter contains a LEMON so if you do not like them please do not read it is marked so if your offended by such content please fell free to skip it.  
  
I am starting a new story its titled Lords of the Lands I thought it would be fun to write so I did but don't worry I will not be stopping Destiny any time soon thanks again and I hope that you enjoy

P.S.: as of nowthe story has 101 reviewes once again thank you all.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha dang it  
  
Please review or email me and let me know what you think, Good Bad or Ugly Thanks.  
  
==================================================  
  
Kagome looked down at the lake below then and noted that she could clearly smell the water and grass she could smell several small animals but it was all a little overwhelming so she buried her nose into Sesshoumarus hair and inhaled deeply.  
  
his scent oh how she loved that scent it was intoxicating she had liked it with her human nose but no now that she was and Inu youkai she couldn't get enough.   
  
Sesshoumaru touched down lightly but Kagome was far to lost in his scent to notice at least till he moved away from her a little. she opened her eyes to see him looking at her with love and wonderment in his eyes he grabbed her hand and led her to a spot in the field where the grass was a thick carpet and pulled her down into his lap she giggled as he wrapped his tail around them and she did the same.   
  
her black tail and his white tail were intertwined around there bodies as she sat straddling his facing him she stared into the golden amber depths and waited she knew that he had something to say so she just waited.   
  
Finally he said in a soft voice almost a whisper " Kagome I don't know what to say" she smiled at him and laid her chin on his shoulder and said in a soft voice   
  
"Sesshoumaru I did not know that Midoriko would grand the wishes that I had been thinking about but I do not regret it . now I can be with your forever or at least as long as we live and I don't have to worry about you court nobles revolting because you took a human mate or my growing old and leaving you all alone or our pups being Hanyou and terrorized as Inuyasha was and still in at times. now I am not going to say that I am not a little frightened just the trip here was hard on my new scenes but I know that I will adjust and I have you to help and protect me wile I learn "   
  
he pulled her even tighter to his chest and said "you will always have me Kagome " with that said he ever so slightly bent forward and clamed her lips as he did her hands came around and laced around his neck and together they deepened the kiss as he pulled her back as he lie down in the soft grass.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
START LEMON  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

when they both pulled back from the Kiss each could see that the other had red tinged eyes as the love, instinct and lust hazed their vision. Sesshoumaru flipped them so that he now lie on top of Kagome his one arm supporting his weight and his other caressing her body through her cloths but he wanted to feel her flesh so with an growl he one by one popped the buttons from the shirt that she was wearing as it fell open to reveal the smooth skin of her stomach and with another growl he started to cut her bra from her with his claws but she stopped him and un fastened it for him to reveal her breasts.

he was kissing her and licking hot trails down her skin from her mouth over her throat lightly nipping as he worked his way down to her breasts when his free hand closed over one of the soft firm mounds she gasped then again when his tongue lapped at the hard little nipple as he took it in his mouth and suckled it for a moment she moaned his name.

then he pulled back we as much as he could with her firm hold on his hair as he started to remove his swords and shirt she helped him hungry for his flesh once his shirt was off she sprung behind him and pressed her bare chest against his bare back the touch sent bolts of fire through both of them she then wrapped her tail around his body stroking his chest as she was rubbing her hands over the perfect skin of his upper body he gowned as she kissed licked and nipped around his neck and when he could take no more he reached behind him and pulled her into his lap facing him .

once again they began kissing his one hand was buried in her silken hair and the other was caressing her breasts then once again he pushed her backwards and lie half on top of her she moaned a mild protest when his lips left her breast but she gasped as he trailed his fiery kisses down her body .

in one quick motion her skirt and panties were gone as he licked his way down to her heated core she gasped when his tong made its first tentative taste of her womanhood but that turned into a full moan when his tongue delved deeper into her tasting all of her. her hands were buried into his hair and the pressure inside her was building she didn't know what was going on but god she didn't want it to stop she clutched him tighter as her body started to quiver with her oncoming orgasm he continued lapping as he could feel that she was nearing she was moaning his name over and over then he felt her body stiffen he could feel her juices flowing and as much as he wanted to lap them up he broke his contact wile she was still quivering with orgasm.

within a millisecond his cloths were gone he positioned himself at her entrance wile she was still shuddering in orgasm he buried his nose in her hair and with a whispered apology thrust himself into her.  
  
Kagome was lost in her orgasm but she felt him move up onto her and he faintly heard his whispered apology then a sudden flash of pain mingled with then overtook the pleasure and on instinct she buried her fangs into his shoulder at the base of his neck as her claws dug into his shoulders .

his hips were still but he was licking her neck and caressing her breasts with his hand she could taste his blood in her mouth and she wanted more so she began to lap the blood from around the bite wound that she had inflicted the more blood that she lapped up the more that she wanted

forgotten was the pain now her body was relaxing she then felt him move inside of her it was a little painful at first but slowly he withdrew then quickly thrust back and soon her body was building once again as the motions quickened she started to quiver once again but as she began to release for the second time she heard him call her name then sink his fangs into her neck at the same place she had bitten him.

he collapsed on top of her for a moment but raised himself with his arms keeping his hips still as he licked clean her mating mark she was grasping him and shuddering her orgasm still racking her body with pleasure she hardly felt him bite her but what little pain she felt just seemed to enhance her pleasure finally after about five minuets his body released her and he rolled off her to his side pulling her into his embrace with there tails wrapped around them for warmth she fell into a deep sleep in his arms.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
END LEMON  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
kagome was the first to waken she looked up into Sesshoumarus sleeping face and it was then that the memory hit her { I..... he....... we......... OMG .........we......... I am not a virgin any more ........I am truly his now } then she looked at his neck where she had bitten him she gently reached up and touched the mark thinking { it scared? Youkai don't scar }.  
  
then his soft voice brought her from her thoughts when he said" its a mating mark it signifies that I am your mate and you have one as well my love" with that she reached up and touched hers she faintly remembered feeling him bite her.   
  
he leaned down and licked her mark a few times and waves of pleasure washed over her once he lifted his head she gave him a quizzical look he said "we are now fully bonded my love I am yours and you are mine we have a mental and a physical link" Understanding dawned on her and she said "so when I do this you will also be pleasured as she started licking his mating mark.   
  
a shudder passed over his body as he buried his hand in her ebony and blue hair and held her there as he started to lap at her mark as well. soon things progressed and they coupled once again under the moonlight .  
  
The next morning Kagome woke to find she was hugged tightly into Sesshoumarus chest with his tail wrapped around them for warmth she looked up at him and could see that he was sound asleep she watched him his face at peace and she thought { he looks so much like an angel }   
  
she could smell the scent that was him she could see his chest rise and fall and hear his steady heartbeat and she was elated she felt safe and warm and loved she reveled in it. she heard his breathing change slightly and knew that he was waking up when his eyes finally cracked open a moment later he said "Good morning love" she reached up and kissed him and said "Now its a good morning"   
  
he smiled at her and said "how about a bath? there is a hot springs not far from here" she smiled and said I would live a bath he smiles back and said "lets get dressed" " ok "she said but as he dressed she noticed that her cloths had been ruined but before she could point this out to him he had wrapped his Haori around her and said "climb on my back love."   
  
she did as he bid her but gasped when he transformed into his true form she settled down a moment later and giggling said " wanna warn me when your going to do that " then his voice rang in her head "sorry" then he bounded away. a few moments later they arrived at the hot springs and he laid down so she could slide off of him he transformed back to his humanoid state and pulled her into his arms and said " now we bath then I will take you back to the castle and introduce you as the new Lady of the Western lands" she smiled at him removing his Haori and entering the water. he quickly undressed and fallowed her into the water.  
  
for half an hour they washed each other and splashed and played then exiting the water she said what am I going to ware to the castle he laughed and said "my Haori you can change before we announce you love" "I cant ware that wile we are traveling" he laughed and said "if your sitting on my back my fur will cover you"" oh yes I guess that's true" he gave her a hug and said "don't worry love it will be all right" she smiled at him finally both were dressed and he transformed and she sprung onto his back as he bounded towards the castle.   
  
once there he stood under a balcony and said in mind speak ( go onto balcony that is out room your things have already been placed there) she jumped onto the balcony but waited to enter the room until he was beside her he looked at her " why hesitate love " she nervously looked at him and said " I well I oh Sesshoumaru I don't know how to be a noble" he pulled her into his arms and said in a quiet voice " love do not worry yourself it will be all right" she looked up into his eyes and could see the love shining in his eyes so she nodded her head and allowed him to lead her into there room.


	28. Ch 28

Kagome timidly walked forward into the room and Sesshoumaru had to slightly chuckle at her behavior so brave in the face of danger yet so timid on the face of change he thought as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around from behind resting his chin on the top of her head in a quiet voice he said "love this is your home now please don't be timid "she turned in his grasp and hugging him mumbled into his chest "I am trying it's just everything is so different and exciting and new" he smiled and said" I am going to go and get Shinju the two of you seem to really like each other she can help you get ready" then he stopped at the door turned and walked over to a dresser and said oh I almost forgot "he said as he pulled out the most beautiful necklace that she had ever seen it was an elaborate design of a silver inu youkai in true form leaping a sapphire crescent surrounded by delicate threads of gold and a few other metals that she couldn't recognize. as Sesshoumaru stepped towards her he said "this marks you as lady of the western lands and lets the entire world know that these lands are yours now" kagome looked at him in shock as he placed the necklace around her neck she looked up at him and said in a quiet voice "Sesshoumaru I don't want your lands there yours" he smiled a patient smile and said "my Love I know that but they are yours none the less and I have no doubt that you will help me rule these lands with grace and compassion "she hugged tightly to him and said "I will try my best I really will" he held her tightly for a moment and said " I know that you will my love I know ,now I am going to go get Shinju for you." with that said he left Kagome standing in the Center of the room.

Kagome was still standing there a few moments later when Shinju arrives she entered the room and said "Lady Kagome it's" just then she noticed Kagome's tail she rushed forward and stood looking over Kagome with awe and said "Lady Kagome your beautiful...... I mean you were before but .....wow ....now .......oh my ........how ..........I mean what ..........I mean wow" the wolf servant finished . Kagome broke out into laughter at the girls exclamation and said" yea that is about how I feel to"then laughed some more. then the girl saw the necklace around Kagome's neck and fell into a bow and said "Mistress" Kagome snorted and rolled her eyes and pulled the wolf youkai to her feet and said "I thought we discussed this I am still just Kagome to you understand were friends" the girl with tears in her eyes said "thank you Kagome I am honored to be counted among your friends then the girls hugged and Kagome broke saying "I think that I need to dress I have no idea what I should wear "it was just at that moment that Shinju realized that Kagome was wearing nothing but Sesshoumarus Haori she blushed giggled and said "yes I believe so "then she walked to a door on the right of the room and said "Kagome come a select what you would like to wear" Kagome walked through the door and gasped with astonishment it was a very large walk-in closet on one side was Sesshoumarus cloths most were the white and red that he normally wore but she could also see cloths of royal blue and a few sets that were in other colors. on the other side was Kimonos and dresses of all colors all were beautiful and seemed to be made of the finest silk she could also see what looked like jeans and sweatshirts as well as tank tops and t-shirts Shinju said "I studied your cloths during your last stay and Lord Sesshoumaru had some made for you he said you could let the tailors know if you needed something else as long as it wasn't the short Kimonos that you like to wear" Kagome realizing that she was talking about her school uniform said "I don't think that will be a problem "then her eyes fell onto a silver blue dress that perfectly matched her eyes and she picked it from the hanger and looked at it she breathed "this is the most beautiful dress that I have ever seen "Shinju smiled and said "then that is what you should wear" as she took it from her and laid it onto the bed telling Kagome to stay she would retrieve the seamstress to make the appropriate alterations when Kagome gave her a quizzical look Shinju stroked Kagomes tail and Kagome blushed, both girls broke into giggles.

Sesshoumaru who had been standing outside the bedroom doors listening with a smile thinking I am glad that Shinju is here the two seem to be very close already but moved swiftly away when he heard Shinju moving towards the hall once she was clear of the room he stopped her and asked "How is Kagome?" Shinju bowed and said "she seems well mi Lord but she also seems a little timid may I ask how she became youkai mi lord" Sesshoumaru snorted and said "you haven't seen all of it yet but once the wish from the shikon no tama was made Midoriko made Kagome and Rin Inu youkai" Shinju looked at him in shock and said "did they want that" Sesshoumaru said "yes they did I was shocked but now I not only have a family but my family will not die on me in a few short years" Shinju was shocked at the emotion that shone in Sesshoumarus eyes she had known him since they were both pups and not since before his mother died has she seen emotion in her Lord she bowed and said "I am so glad that you have found happiness mi lord but if you will excuse me I need to get the seamstress to alter Lady Kagomes dress" he said" no need she is on her way so would you go and try and keep Kagome calm I know she is nervous about being Lady of the Western lands I am going to get Rin and Shippo also have Rins favorite Kimonos altered to fit her tail as well"Shinju bowed "as you wish mi lord" she said with a smile. and turned and walked back to the bed chambers .

she walked into the room to find that the seamstress was busy altering Kagomes dress as Kagome stepped out of it she could see that she was wearing her strange underclothes and she pulled on a shirt and Jeans as she called them. Shinju walked up to Kagome just as the seamstress left the room and Kagome sat on the edge of the bed and said "where did you go" Shinju smiled and said" I ran in to Lord Sesshoumaru in the hall he told me to informed you that he was going to retrieve the little ones and would be back soon" Kagome hugged her knees to her chest and said "how do you know what your smelling all these scents are a bit confusing" Shinju boldly sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her into a hug and said "concentrate on my scent Kagome that should give you a slight break" Kagome hugged her back burying her nose in Shinju's hair she asked "How old are you Shinju" Shinju said well I am about your age kagome sort of my actual age is one hundred and seventy but in human age I am about 17" Kagome giggled and said "I am 17 I guess if I had been born an inu youkai I would still be a baby huh" Shinju giggled and said well you would be about Rins size" both girls giggled about that Kagome deciding to ask a few more questions asked "how long have you been a servant here" Shinju giggled and said "I was raised here believe me or not my best friend growing up was Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha was such a cute baby I am so happy that Sesshoumaru is happy once again Rin started healing his heart but you have fully healed him" Kagome smiled at her but then Bit her lip and Shinju said " I know what your are going to ask but I think that you should ask him that" Kagome laughed and said "yes your right" just as the seamstress reentered the room handing Kagome her dress she took the dress and thanked the woman who just bowed and left saying "Shinju I have also finished several of Mistress Rin's Kimonos and placed them in her room I will finish Lady Kagome's tonight and Mistress Rins tomorrow"Shinju nodded her head and the older woman left the room. Kagome looked puzzled and Shinju said" I am the highest ranking servant next to Jaken I basically run the household but now I am your ,Rins and young master Shippo's personal servant it was my choice and Lord Sesshoumaru granted me this request by the way wile your waiting would you like to see young Master Shippo's new room?" Kagome nodded and said "may I?" Shinju laughed and said "your the lady of the Western Lands you can do anything that you want" as she took Kagome's hand and led her from the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru flew he was anxious to retrieve the children besides he knew that with Kikyou now alive once again Inuyasha would also wish some time alone with her . he landed in the clearing with the well and cautiously walked into the village sniffing out which hut held the children he was surprised that the villagers wile not friendly were not hostile or suspicious . a few moments later he came on the hut that he believed the children were in he was about to knock when both children bounded onto him from inside an older woman who he recognized as the elderly village Miko welcomed him into her hut he walked in to see the Miko Kikyou sitting in the corner sewing he looked around and asked "Where is Inuyasha" the older Miko said " he has went off to hunt for this evenings dinner he said that the children needed meat" Sesshoumaru said "I have come to take the children home" Kaede said "I have figured that was you purpose here would ye like to wait for the return of ye brother of are ye departing now" Sesshoumaru did not wish to be rude but he also was in a hurry to return home started to answer thankfully his brother came in just then saying "I thought I smelled you come to take the brats home?" as he laid three fish next to the fire "Sesshoumaru said "yes I have "Inuyasha could see he was on the edge of being annoyed so deciding not to edge him on a any more said "well here they are safe and sound "as he pulled both Rin and Shippo up to his chest in a bear hug and said to them" you two be good" both children hugged him back and said in unison "we will "as he set them on the ground then both children jumped into Sesshoumarus arms as he walked out of the hut and took to the sky.

Kikyou walked up behind Inuyasha putting her arms around his waist said " would it kill him to thank you" Inuyasha just laughed and said" I am lucky that he lets me near them let alone him trusting me to keep them I am actually honored that he let us keep them " Just then Jaken came in and squawked as his eyes bugged out "Where are the children oh master Sesshoumaru is going to kill me I just know it I have to find the children before something happens to them " everyone in the hut broke into laughter at the toads antics but finally Inuyasha said "why don't you take An/Un and go home the children are with Sesshoumaru"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was led into a bed chamber just across the hall from her and Sesshoumarus and she gasped with shock. one walls lower third was covered with shelved and all of them was full of toys of every kind imaginable there was a desk in another corner and on that desk were books and paper inks and paints there were also brushes and when she opened a little dresser she could see tons of cloths for him she then turned to see his bed and it was covered with fine silk dressings he had his own balcony and bathing chambers. once she finished looking around Shinju said" I hope he will like it I had many of the toys made with his fox magic in mind and I remembered how much he liked to draw and paint from his previous visit "Kagome with tears in her eyes hugged Shinju and said "he will absolutely love it thank you so much" then Shinju said "well Lord Sesshoumaru will return soon we should get you dressed ne?" Kagome said "yes please help me look as good as I possibly can" Shinju smiled and said "yes I would like that"

a half hour later Kagome was finished her hair was pulled partially up and held in place with a silver and sapphire tiara she was in the silver blue dress with silver blue slippers the necklace that marked her as lady of the west her gown reached within an inch of the floor and flowed loosely from where it clung to her hips it hugged her body and was low but not immodestly cut at the breast line Kagome looked at her self in the mirror and had to admit that she looked beautiful.

Shinju excused her self and a moment later Kagome heard the children's happy chatter as she brought them to there rooms to change .

Sesshoumaru standing at the door inspecting Shippo's new room he gave an approving nod and turned towards his and Kagomes room he wanted to see if she was dressed and ready he also wanted to make sure that she was all right so he paused at the door a moment to make sure that she knew he was there then opened it and walked in .she was standing at the balcony doors and when she turned he felt himself lost in her beautiful eyes his instincts flared yelling in his head MINE ,MINE , MINE , MINE his breath caught in his chest he couldn't take his eyes off of her his mind went blank and he couldn't speak.

Kagome who was nervous now that Sesshoumaru was back had walked to the balcony for some air she was slowly adapting to her new keener sense of smell . she had heard and smelled him then she heard him walk towards there bedroom door he paused a moment before entering once she heard the door click shut behind him she turned and cerulean eyes locked with amber . her heart soared as she saw the look that came over his face and eyes it was a look of love , lust , possessiveness and most of all wanting . she walked towards him and asked in a quiet voice " do you like it" motioning towards her dress .he gulped and tried to speak but words would not form so he closed the space between them and pulled her into his arms and kissed her. once they pulled back for air she said with a smile "I will take that as a yes" he chuckled and said "you are beautiful my dearest Kagome" just then two very happy children came bounding in Rin was in a altered Kimono and Shippo was still wearing the clothing that Sesshoumaru first gave him. both children's tails were wagging madly as they jumped into Kagome's arms she hugged both children .

then Sesshoumaru said "Its time Kagome "as he took Shippo from her arms and started to walk down the hall with his free arm around her.


	29. ch29

they walked down the corridors Rin in Kagome's arms Shippo in Sesshoumaru's with his other wrapped around Kagome's waist a few feet short of the top of the staircase stood Shinju with a very winded Jaken Shinju said "Lord Sesshoumaru Lady Kagome the staff is gathered and waiting as she motioned them to the bottom of the stairs.

As they walked down the stairs Kagome could hear murmurs from the staff about how beautiful she was but she also heard murmurs on the line of wasn't she human a few days ago and what happened to Rin . at the base of the stars Sesshoumaru cleared his throat and everyone fell silent and looked at him expectantly once he was certain that he had everyone's attention he said "This is my Mate Kagome and my adopted children you all know Rin but this is Shippo "he said holding Shippo up for all to see "you will all be expected to know my mates and children's scent and I will not tolerate disobedience towards them "after a pause to make his last words sunk in he said "Now I am sure most of you knew that Kagome was human and all of you know that Rin was human but there human no more they are pure Inu youkai as am I , now I will not tolerate gossip or speculation on this there Inu youkai and that is that. now you all may come forward one at a time to meet your new Mistress and young master" to which the servants formed a line to meet Kagome and Shippo.

Sesshoumaru watched her as she greeted each one warmly and was pleased to see that most greeted her just as warmly in return. he was brought from his thoughts by one of his palace guards a middle age Kitsune named Keiji . as he bowed and said "Master Sesshoumaru you wished to see me?" Sesshoumaru took him by the arm and led him aside and said " you are well schooled in Fox magic are you not" Keiji looked at him warily and said "yes Master Sesshoumaru I am" Sesshoumaru nodded his head and said "good you will move from the barracks and become young Shippos teacher you will teach him to use and control his Fox magic" Keiji looked shocked and said "master Sesshoumaru you wish ME to teach the young master fox magic? but I am sure that a far superior instructor could be found" Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the adult Kitsune and said "you would doubt me" Keiji blanched white and said "never master Sesshoumaru it would be my honor to teach the young master" Sesshoumaru then said "you will also be his body guard your room next to his has already been readied so as soon as you meet him you will gather your things Shinju will be your direct superior than Lady Kagome then I ;do you understand?" Keiji bowed and said "yes Master Sesshoumaru" then took his place a few feet behind Sesshoumaru to await meeting his new young master thinking great now I get to baby-sit some spoiled little brat who most likely will treat me like dirt under his feet.

Once all the servants had met Kagome and Shippo Sesshoumaru turned to them and said "Shippo" as he held his arms out to him Shippo quickly jumped into his arms and looked at him expectantly. he then turned to face Keiji and said " Shippo this is your new teacher Keiji you will do as your told ,you will act as a young prince should " Shippo jumped down from Sesshoumaru's arms and with a bow said "Hello sensei Keiji it's a pleasure to meet you" then he blurted out "are you gonna teach me fox magic I can show you what I know ,I know some really I do will you make me strong I wanna be strong like my mother father and uncle as well as momma's friends" Shippo stopped his rambling when Sesshoumaru growled out "stop your incessant rambling Shippo this instant" Shippo covered his mouth with both hands and looked up at Sesshoumaru with a pouty look. Sesshoumaru looked down at the kit and said "Keiji needs to gather his things. your lessons will start as soon as you reading and writing lessons are finished in the morning" with a nod of Sesshoumaru's head Keiji bowed and left. wile he was walking away he heard Shippo brightly say "Momma I have a fox sensei momma he is gonna teach me more fox magic so I can be strong "he didn't hear any more as he cleared the door leading to the barracks thinking ok maybe this Kit wont be so bad.

Kagome as relieved once she had met the castle staff most were pleasant indeed and she hoped that she would not be a disappointment to them. she was startled from her thoughts by Sesshoumaru calling Shippo to him she turned to see for the first time an adult Kitsune he was standing there silently and didn't look very happy but his face took on a neutral expression when Sesshoumaru turned with Shippo in his arms and introduced him she could see that the adult was surprised and then amused as Shippo said hello like a good little kit then went off on one of his excited ramblings. poor little Shippo looked crestfallen when he was cut off but once the adult Kitsune started to walk away he jumped in her arms to tell her even though she had been standing right there. she hugged him and said "Isn't that wonderful Shippo now you can perfect you fox magic ; but you also have to work hard on your other studies as well you know "he gave her his pouty look but said in a subdued voice" I know momma" just then Rin jumped on her back and said "Momma when are we going to eat Rin is hungry" with a sigh Sesshoumaru peeled Rin from Kagome and placed her on the ground and motioned Kagome to place Shippo on the ground and said "we will go now Rin "then he held his arm out to kagome who promptly took it and with the children scrambling ahead he said" welcome to your new home Kagome" she said nothing but snuggled into his arm a bit more he just let the smallest of smiles play at his mouth.

Dinner was noisy as Shippo and Rin bantered back and forth. Sesshoumaru and Kagome managed some conversation between chatting with the children but not much after dinner was through Sesshoumaru retired to his study to get some work done and Kagome took the children into the garden .

he was working when he heard a splash fallowed by Jakens cries for help and had to smile as he heard Kagome saying that its not nice to throw annoying servants into the Koi pond. he stood and walked to look at the garden below to see Kagome pulling Jaken from the Koi pond saying "Jaken you really shouldn't upset Rin like that ;especially when you can not swim and are standing so close to the pond" she finished giggling then roared with laughter when she looked over the half drowned Jaken, his little robe dripping with water his hat on the side of his head and an indignant look on his face she was trying to stifle her laughter saying "sorry really I am but you look like a half drowned toad" Jaken sputtered and stormed away much to he children's and kagome's merriment.

he was still standing there when watching when he heard Kagome said "ok guys its time for a bath then bed "and watched as she opened her arms to both as they ran and jumped up into her arms. she carried them into the castle as they chatted happily Sesshoumaru stood there a wile longer thinking about his little family then turned back to his work he had wanted to get as much as possibly done as Kagome's and the children's training was going to be taking up much of his time.

The next morning broke cool and pleasant Sesshoumaru woke to find Kagome in his arms he pulled her tighter to him she just let out a sigh of contentment but did not awaken he lied there watching her as she slept thinking mine my precious angel


	30. authors note

I wanted to let everyone know that I will be finishing this story. I estimate five to seven more chapters to wrap it up possibly more if my muse comes back to me. I would like to thank all the readers of this story and I apologize for letting you down .

I am attempting to correct errors in earlier chapters and make it easier to read as soon as I finish that I will be updating .

Thank you WhiteInu


End file.
